Juste moi
by Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache
Summary: Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agit de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agit de ma famille. Venez découvrir ma vie, de mon point de vue, du point de vue d'une goule.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez decouvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre1: Le lycée**

Comme tous les jours, je me rendais en cours. Quoi de plus normal pour un adolescent de seize ans me diriez-vous? Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Je ne vous dirais pas encore mon secret, on verra ça si vous n'avez pas compris à la fin de la journée. Toujours est-il que je me dirigeais vers le Purgatoire plus communément appelé lycée. J'allais à Seirin, j'avais tout simplement suivis mon meilleur ami Tetsu-chan, ou Kuroko pour les autres, lorsque celui-ci avait quitté le collège Teiko.

Tetsu-chan et moi, on s'est connu grâce au basket. Dans un collège comme le notre, c'était logique, n'est-ce pas? Avant moi, il connaissait un garçon dont je ne connais même pas le nom, il était son ami depuis des années, mais ils ne fréquentaient pas le même collège. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on s'était vite entendu parce qu'on était tous les deux petits (j'avais même été vexé qu'il soit plus grand que moi, je ne faisait qu'un mettre soixante cinq) et que le basket était difficile dans ce cas. On s'était entraîner ensemble pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Ju-chan, ou plutôt Akashi, nous permettent d'entrer dans la première équipe. J'avais un peu de mal à marquer, mais ma vitesse m'avait valu ma place dans la Génération des Miracles. J'en avais été très fier.

On avait reçu nos uniformes en même temps, Tetsu-chan et moi. J'en avais sauter de joie. Au point qu'il avait dû me ligoter à ma chaise. C'est vers le milieu de cette année-là que j'ai commencé à préparer le terrain pour lui annoncer mon secret. Il l'avait plutôt bien prit, mieux même que ce que je pensais.

Mes reflexions m'avaient menées droit dans le repère du Diable en personne. Je restais un instant planté là, jusqu'à ce que Tetsu-chan ne me bouscule pour me faire avancer en fait. Je lui jetais un regard, surpris de le trouver là, moi qui étais si sûr qu'il était déjà arriver depuis longtemps.

-Tu bloques le chemin, Yuki-chan, me dit-il de sa voix un peu atone.

-Traite-moi de gros pendant que t'y es, m'offusquai-je.

Il me regarda puis se détourna. Je le poursuivi dans la cour pour qu'il me dise que j'avais une taille de guêpe, le harcelant jusque devans sa classe. Il finit par soupirer et acquiscer.

-Franchement Kihiko, pourquoi tu prends la mouche à tout ce que dis Kuroko, intervins l'un denos coéquipiers.

Je me retournais pour faire face à Kagami. Celui-ci semblait se ficher comme d'une guigne de mon air menaçant.

-T'es tout mince, s'en est presque effrayant, continua le roux. Pourquoi ça t'embête qu'il ne te réponde pas?

-Parce que, ça m'embête, répondis-je sur le ton de l'offense. Et toi, pourquoi ça t'embête quand on dit que t'es bête? Quoi que, moi au moins, je sais que c'est faux, fis-je semblant de réfléchir avant de prendre la fuite alors que le plus grand tentait de m'attraper.

Ma vitesse pouvait vraiment être une bénédiction. En attendant que les cours ne commencent, je m'installais à ma place et sortit mon livre, constatant au passage que Furihata s'était encore prit une veste. Le pauvre, ça ferait presque pitié, si c'était pas aussi marrant.

Le cours fini par commencer, et le pauvre garçon put enfin se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le refus de la fille à qui il avait demandé de sortir. Pour moi, la matinée passa lentement, écoutant encore et encore le blabla d'un prof dont je me fichais royalement. Mais comme d'habitude, je pris au moins quelques notes, histoires de ne pas me retrouver sans rien.

La pause déjeuner sonna, et je parti retrouver Kuroko sur le toit. C'était notre habitude depuis qu'il connaissait mon secret. Au moins, là, je n'avait pas à faire semblant et ne mangeais pas. Je me contentais d'un café, seule chose que je pouvais supporter. Je le regardait manger avec un air à la fois fasciné et dégoûter qui semblait l'amuser au plus haut point.

-Si tu ne supporte pas de me voir manger, pourquoi continue-tu de venir?

-Ça me dérange pas, c'est juste que je comprends pas comment tu peux avaler ça.

-Toi aussi il t'es arrivé de devoir en avaler.

-Oui, mais je n'en tirais aucun plaisir et j'allais vomir le plus vite possible, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Donc, je ne te comprends pas.

-Tu n'es pas le seul.

Son air nostalgique me fit penser à ces quelques autres personnes qui lui disaient souvent qu'ils ne le comprenaient pas. Notre équipe, la Génération des Miracles. Souvent, il y avait des disputes entre génies, lorsque le capitaine et l'entraîneur n'ataient pas là, et même quand il y avait le vice-capitaine, on arrivait à ce disputer. Moins cependant, si on tenait à la vie. Et puis, le capitaine était parti, et Ju-chan avait prit sa place.

Je sorti de mes pensées en le voyant ranger ses affaires pour retourner en cours. En chemin, il lança un sujet que je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'aborder: mon frère jumeau et son comportement destructeur. Ryukio. On était vraiment identiques sur le plan physique, mais mentalement, on ne pouvait pas être plus éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Je m'assis à ma place pour prendre mes leçons de l'après-midi, de plus en plus fatigué. Je fini par penser que mon frère avait peut-être raison: plutôt que d'aller en cours, je ferais mieux de dormir. Et puis je pensais à mes amis et au basket, et décidais finalement que le lycée n'était pas si mal, juste ennuyeux à mourir.

Enfin, oui enfin, la sonnerie libératrice retentit. Je me précipitais dehors et courrus vers le gymnase pour me changer en vue de l'entraînement sans aucun doute draconien auquel allait encore nous soumettre notre démoniaque entraîneuse. Je souris en constatant que je n'étais pas le premier. Tetsu-chan, Kagami et Hyuga étaient déjà en train de se changer. Je me dépêchais de faire de même, désireux de ne pas m'attirer les foudres de notre tortionnaire. On l'aimait bien, mais elle était quand même drôlement sadique.

Mes prédiqctions étaient justes, à peine étions-nous sorti que déjà elle nous demandait de nous échauffer...avec deux fois plus d'enchaînements que d'habitude! Bon, d'accord, la Winter Cup approchait, mais il ne fallait pas exagéré! Nous n'étions pas des robots! C'est en soupirant que je fis comme les autres et commençais à courir. Sachant que ce pauvre Tetsu-chan allait mourir d'ici à la moitié de l'échauffement, je ne me plains pas et fis les exercices exigés par la folle au sifflet. Dès qu'elle estimait que l'on faiblissait, elle nous rappelait à l'ordre d'un sifflement strident. J'avais vraiment envie de le lui faire avaler.

Et puis, au bout de trois longues heures de tortures en tous genre, elle nous laissa enfin partir. Je m'écroulais sur un banc dans les vestiaires et jetais un regard aux autres. Tous semblaient passablement morts, Tetsu-chan plus que les autres. Il s'était traîner jusqu'ici et ne bougeait plus du sol où il était allongé. Prenant pitié de lui, je le redressais et l'aidais à se changer. Il avait l'air un peu mieux lorsqu'il sortit des vestiaires en marmonnant à propos de douches qu'il entendait appeler depuis chez lui. Ne m'inquiétant pas outre mesure, je me déshabillait, hésitant entre prendre ma douche ici ou attendre d'être à la maison. Sachant que Ryukio ferait tout pour m'ennuier, je préférais la prendre au gymnase. Je me trainais donc vers la deuxième salle, franchement heureux de sentir l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps. Je constatais cependant que la plupart avait préféré rentrer directement. Tant pis pour eux, ça faisait plus d'espace pour les quelques courageux qui prenaient le temps de le faire ici.

Lorsque je dû me convaincre qu'il était plus sage pour rentrer de garder les yeux ouverts et la tête droite, je consentis à sortir de mon nuage de vapeur et me séchais rapidement. Me rhabillant très vite, je décidai de couper au plus court pour rentrer. Je n'habitais pas loin du lycée, je pouvais y arriver.

Rentrer chez moi fu un véritable parcours du combattant. Mais une fois arrivé, je pû aller m'écrouler sur mon lit, complétement mort.

Avez-vous deviné ce que je suis? Ce que toute ma famille est? Et oui, moi, Kihiko Yuki, petit prince chouchouté et frère adoré de la Génération des Miracles, suis une goule. Alors, que dîtes-vous de ça?

Ceci est mon premier crossover, si je ne me débrouille pas bien, dîtes-le moi.

Sinon, comment trouvez-vous ce début d'histoire? Vite, vite, j'attends vos réactions!


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux reviews:**

MissXYZ: Bon, alors si le début est intéressant, je continu.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez decouvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre2: Retour de vieux amis et début de nouveaux problèmes**

Un bruit strident et répétitif semblait n'avoir pour but que de m'empêcher de dormir. En ouvrant les yeux, je constatais que c'était le cas, puisqu'il s'agissait de mon réveil. Je grognais en l'éteignant avant de regarder l'heure. Je clignais des yeux et regardais de plus près. Il y avait bien marqué 7h35. Me levant d'un bond, envoyant ma couverture voler dans les airs, je me précipitais dans la salle de bain. Ryukio y était déjà, semblant se moquer de moi, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Il allait entrer dans la douche lorsque je surgit. Bon, un choix s'imposait donc. Entrer dans la douche avec lui et gagner de petites secondes en prenant le risque d'être embêter par mon adorable frangin, ou ne pas le faire et être très en retard? Tant pis pour mes nerfs, je choisis la prmière option. Je me déshabillais en vitesse et le rejoignis en attrapant immédiatement le premier gel douche à ma porté. Manque de chance, pour cela, il fallait que je me penche vers Kio que s'empressa de me coller à la cabine de douche. Le connaissant, et sachant qu'il avait un énorme brother complex qui se terminait souvent par moi harcelé sexuellement par mon jumeau qui s'en tamponnais pas mal de la morale, je ne fus pas surpris lorsqu'il commença à embrasser ma gorge. J'allais devoir faire des compromis aujourd'hui, pas le temps de me battre.

-Bon, Kio, je te laisse me faire un suçon si tu me laisse me préparer tranquille après.

-Vendu si tu me laisse te sucer aussi, murmura-t-il contre mon cou.

Le traitre, il savait que je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix. Je grimaçais mais acqquiesçais tout de même, me disant que j'aurais mieux fait de choisir l'option retard. Pour autant, mon frère ne me faisait jamais de mal, il était même plutôt doué. Mais il s'agissait de mon frère et si jamais nos parents l'apprenaient, on aurait de gros problèmes!

J'arrêtais de penser lorsque je sentis le souffle chaud de ce dernier sur mon sexe déjà dressé. Le fourbe, il savait se qui me faisait réagir! Je soupirais doucement lorsqu'il commença par lécher le sommet, déglutissant alors qu'il me lançait un regard prédateur. Il attaqua esnsuite directement, gobant l'intégralité de la longueur en une fois, me faisant hoqueter. Sa langue voyageant sur toute la surface possible me faisait gémir. Rapidement, très rapidement, je ne pu me retenir. Je déversais dans sa bouche sans pouvoir le prévenir et il avala le tout avec un air gourmand. Je devais au moins lui reconnaître qu'il m'avait fait venir rapidement, sans doute pour avoir plus d'arguments pour d'autres fois. Il se pencha ensuite sur mon cou pour sucer la peau à sa porté alors que je prenais le gel douche. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de la marque violacée s'étendant sur ma peau pâle et évidemment impossible à cacher, il prit le shampoing en me fit me retourner. Bien sûr, même lorsqu'il promettait d'être sage, il ne l'était pas vraiment, et tandis qu'il me lavait les cheveux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me voler des caresses plus ou moins appuyées. Je me rinçais rapidement et jaillis de la douche après lui avoir donné un baiser rapide, sachant qu'il n'attendait que cela. Mon dépravé de frère sourit et referma la cabine, terminant sa propre douche tandis que je me séchais rapidement et retournais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Malgré sa petite gâterie, j'avais pu retrapper mon retard et me préparais plus tranquillement. J'étais prêt en deux minutes et attrapais mon sac avant de partir.

-Tu sais, si tu laissais tomber le lycée, tu n'aurais pas ce problème.

-Kio, je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation ce matin, laisse-moi tranquille. Je file, à ce soir.

-C'est ça, à ce soir.

Je sortis et fermai soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Regardant ma montre, je dévalais les marches pour ne pas finir en retard alors que j'avais rattrapé celui-ci lors de la douche. Bon, le suçon qui sétallait comme une fleur sur ma gorge allait m'attirer beaucoup de regards et de question, mais seul Kuroko savait à Seirin que j'avais un frère, et il était le seul à savoir que nous étions des goules. J'étais donc à peu près tranquille. Au moins, cette fois, Ju-chan ne ferait pas une crise de nerf parce que je refusais de porter plainte contre mon frère pour harcèlement sexuel et attouchement non consentit. Je devais bien être le seul à Teiko qui continuais à lui dire non, même si pour cela je devais regulièrement faire le double de mon entraînement habituel, et esquiver des ciseaux volant chaque fois que l'on se disputait. Evidemment, tout le monde pensait que j'étais suicidaire. Même Haizaki ne lui avait jamais dit non.

Bref, je me pensais tranquille. Je courus pour arriver à l'heure en classe. Bien sûr, comme je le pensais, immédiatement, tous les garçons commencèrent à me siffler et les filles gloucèrent. Furihata vint me voir et s'assit sur mon bureau. Il ne semblait pas trop traumatisé par son rateau de la veille. Tant mieux. Mais il semblait très curieux sur la provenance du suçon très visible sur ma peau blanche.

-Alors Kihiko, tu nous caches des choses?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

-Un suçon pareil, tu vas pas me dire que tu te l'ais fait tout seul. Ou alors t'es quand même vachement souple.

Je grimaçais, puis soupirais. Zut, trop visible sans doute.

-C'est Ryukio, un garçon que je connais bien. On est pas ensemble, mais il a dormis chez moi, il m'aurait jamais laissé tranquille si je ne l'avais pas laissé faire, et j'étais vraiment en retard en me levant.

-Il en a donc profité. Il a fait d'autres choses, demanda-t-il avec un air taquin.

Malheureusement, je ne parvins pas à retenir mon rougissement, mais fus sauver par le professeur qui allait commencer le cours, empêchant ainsi mon camarade de continuer son investigation. J'allais assez en avoir avec Tetsu-chan ce midi, inutil d'en rajouter avec les autres. Bon, je ne pourrais pas y couper ce soir à l'entraînement, mais pour l'instant, j'avais la paix. Enfin presque, les ricannements ne cessant pas. Je soupirais de nouveau.

A chaque pause, je devais ignorer mon coéquipier qui semblait vraiment très décidé à me tirer les vers du nez. Je bénissais le court laps de temps de ces dernières. Quand la matinée se termina, je jaillis de la salle de classe et fonçai jusqu'à celle de Kuroko et Kagami. Malheureusement, ce fut Kagami qui m'intercepta et qui loucha immédiatement sur mon cou. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Mais pour mon plus grand bonheur, ce qui était une première aujourd'hui, Tetsu-chan sortit enfin de sa classe. Il me repéra tout de suite. Je vis son regard glisser vers mon col qui ne masquait absolument rien mais il ne dit rien en se dirigeant vers le toit. Je le suivit en bénissant sa discrétion. Son intérogatoire ne serait fait devant aucun témoins.

Une fois assis tous les deux à notre endroit favoris, il sortit son bentô avant de me lancer un regard. Je grimaçai avant de soupirer. Je soupirais beaucoup en ce moment. Et tout ça à cause de mon frère. Mais je n'allais pas me rendre aussi facilement, je décidais donc de faire comme si je n'avais pas compris. Il roula des yeux avant d'ouvrir son repas.

-C'est celui que je pense?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache, fis-je innocemment. Je ne peux pas deviner à quoi tu pense.

-Est-ce que ton frère t'as fais ce suçon?

-Oui, c'est Kio.

-Ryukio-kun ne se doutait pas que tu serais embêté pour cela?

-Bien sûr que si, mais il s'en fiche, tu pense. En fait, il espère même que tout le monde le verra, parce que comme ça, personne ne viendra me draguer.

-Toujours ce brother complex qui a menacé ta vie à de nombreuse reprises au collège.

-Oui, mais cette fois Ju-chan ne viendra pas me faire un scandale parce que l'un des bébés de l'équipe est harcelé par son vrai frère et que c'est mal et que je vais avoir des problèmes et...enfin, il m'a sortit tellement de trucs que je n'en souviens même plus.

-Il y a aussi l'argument d'un possible petit ami, m'indiqua gentillement mon meilleur ami.

-C'est vrai. Il est d'ailleurs étonant que tu n'ais jamais eu de problème avec lui.

-Il sait que je n'ai pas de vues de sur toi, je ne suis que ton meilleur ami, même quand on dormait ensemble, il ne se serait rien passé.

-Il sait aussi que c'est le cas pour toute la Génération, mais il les menaçait dès qu'ils restaient trop proche de moi pendant trente secondes.

-Parce qu'ils sont clairement dominants, et que lui l'est également. Il n'y a que pour toi et devant qu'il s'agenuille, et seulement pour te faire des choses pas très claires.

Je hochais la tête, sachant qu'il avait raison. J'attendis donc qu'il termine son repas et retournais avec lui dans sa classe avant de devoir rentrer dans la mienne. Nous discutions, lorsque notre coach approcha, l'air très satisfaite. Elle nous interpela lorsqu'elle nous vit à l'autre bout du couloir. J'étais d'avis de fuir avant qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne nous tombe dessus, mais Tetsu-chan ne me laissa pas faire.

-Kuroko-kun, Kihiko-kun, je voulais vous parler, commença la jeune démo...fille, pardon, c'est une fille.

-De quoi, fis-je assez soupçoneux.

Je sentais le coup foireux venir à plein nez. Mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir se qu'elle avait décidé de nous faire subir ce soir-là.

-J'ai réussis à obtenir l'accord des Lycées Kaijô, Shutoku, Toho, Yosen et Rakuzan pour que leurs joueurs de la Génération des Miracles viennent jouer dans notre lycée pour des matches d'entraînement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne joueront pas tous ensemble, nous allons les intégrer à d'autres équipes pour l'entraînement.

C'était décidé, cette journée était véritablement pourrie! J'avais presqu'envie de pleurer. Mon ancien capitaine allait me tuer lorsqu'il allait vroir ma gorge. Je jetais un regard vers le joueur fantôme qui semblait se retenir d'éclater de rire. Le traître! Je le fusillais du regard. Ce qui n'eut comme effet que de le faire craquer. Il s'écroula de rire, pleurant presque de rire par terre. La coach ne comprit pas grand chose, et à son air incrédule me fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu Tetsu-chan rire. Et puis, ce n'était pas tout les jours que la perspective d'affronter des monstres de puissance faisait rire. Je soupirais. Encore. Puis me décidais à le redresser. Je le trainait vers la salle de classe en bougonnant à propos des meilleurs amis qui se prennent pour des hyènes. Malheureusement, il m'entendait et redoubla son rire. Je grimaçai et l'asseyais sur sa chaise avant de quitter la pièce. Je bénis la chance qui me fit rentrer en même temps que le professeur qui me jeta un regard désaprobateur à cause de la marque sur mon cou mais ne dit rien. Décidément, tout le monde en voulait à ma vie privée. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça regarde les profs, franchement.

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent lentement. Les gloussements s'étaient un peu calmé, mais j'entendai encore des chuchotements très peu discrets sur la probabilité que se soit une fille ou un mec. Alors comme ça, tout le monde estimait que j'avais une tête de gay? Dans l'absolu, c'était vrai, mais quand même! Et comme Furihata ricanait encore, je lui annonçai de manière un peu sadique, je l'avoue, ce que la coach avait prévut pour le soir-même. Le jeune blanchit, verdit, puis redevint tout pâle. Je le regardais avec fascination se prendre pour un feu de signalisation.

Mais durant cet après-midi là, j'avais oublié que cet entraînement particulier allait sans doute me coûter la vie. Cela me revins brutalement alors que j'attendais Tetsu-chan et Kagami devant leur salle. Je trainais un peu en arrière en me rendant au gymnase. La Génération attendait devant les portes de celui-ci. Je déglutis et remontais inutilement mon col. Je savais que le suçon de mon frère était trop haut pour être cachable. Le pire serait en tenue de sport. Je ne pourrais pas la camoufflée, cette marque.

Je n'aurais pourtant sûrement pas le temps de me changer. Et encore heureux, perce que j'avais une autre marque sur la hanche. Bref, Atsu-chan remarqua immédiatement la couleur violacée de ma gorge. Alors que je tentais de faire comme si de rien n'était, il donna un coup de coude à son voisin, qui n'était autre que Dai-chan. Que celui qui avait dit qu'il était un peu idiot aille se pendre, il était vraiment trop observateur à mon goût. Il avait été le premier à le voir, mais bientôt, tous nos «grands frères» remarquèrent le suçon vraiment trop visible.

-Yuki, appela Ju-chan.

-Oui Ju-chan, fis-je de mon ton le plus innocent.

-Qu'as-tu dans le cou?

-Quoi, ça? Mais c'est rien du tout, je t'assure!

-Est-ce ton frère?

Un concert d'étranglements répondit à sa question, l'équipe de Seirin découvrant que j'avais un frère. Furihata me lança un regard avant de s'avancer. Bon sang, Furi, non, ne dis rien, je t'en supplie! Mais même en suppliant mentalement, je restais de marbre, refusant de montrer que j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

-Est-ce que le frère de Kihiko s'appelle Ryukio? Parce que c'est le nom qu'il m'a donné se matin en me disant qu'il s'agissait d'un ami qui avait dormi chez lui.

Je soupirais longuement mais devançai Ju-chan lorsqu'il voulu répondre.

-Oui, c'est bien mon frère, nous sommes jumeau. Il a un énorme brother complex. Mais non, Ju-chan, je ne porterais pas plainte contre lui.

Mon ancien capitaine me lança un regard glacé. Mais il ne pouvait pas doubler mon entraînement, il n'était pas mon capitaine. Quoi que, à voir la tête de Hyuga, un mot de sa part et mes exercices seraient doublés voir triplés! Je grimaçai en pensant que ce secret-là n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps! Je fusillais du regard le capitaine de Rakuzan en espérant qu'il n'insisterait pas pour aujourd'hui.

-Je n'insisterais pas, effectivement, nous ne sommes pas ici pour cela. Mais sachez que le seul délit de Yuki est de ne pas dénoncer son frère, il n'est pas vraiment d'accord pour ce genre de chose, c'est pourquoi il devrait porter plainte pour harcellement sexuel et attouchement non-consenti.

Je soufflai et dépassais mes anciens coéquipiers pour me rendre dans les vestiaires où ils me suivirent. La plupart de l'équipe était déjà changée, il ne restait plus que Tetsu-chan, Kagami et moi dans l'équipe de Seirin. Une fois rentré dans les vestiaires, je me choisis un coin et me déshabillais face au mur. Malheureusement, cela mit la puce à l'oreille de Kise qui, comme tous les autres, cherchait une trace de se que Kio m'avait fait ce matin. Il me prit le bras et me retourna. La marque violacée sur ma hanche leur mit la puce à l'oreille, et je vis Kuroko se retenir de rire autant qu'il le pouvait. Je lui souhaitais gentillement qu'il s'étouffe avec sa salive alors que les protestations véhémentes sur mon refus de porter plaintes reprenaient de plus belle. Je soupirais et me mis en tenue de sport sans écouter aucune d'entre elles. Je me dirrigeais ensuite vers la porte pour retourner dans le gymnase.

-Quand t'auras finis de te foutre de ma poire Tetsu-chan, tu pourras peut-être te changer et me rejoindre.

C'était assez mesquin sachant qu'il allait du coup avoir le droit à un sermon interminable sur la responsabilité des grands frères et le fait qu'il devait me convaincre de porter plainte, mais bon, de toutes façons, il était compter parmis les petits frères, il n'aurait donc pas trop de problèmes.

Ce fut l'entraînement le plus long de ma vie. Enfin, plutôt depuis le début de l'année. Je pouvais affirmer avec certitude que chaque joueurs de la Génération que j'avais affronté avait tenter de me tuer à coup de ballon. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ce sport aussi dangereux. Je soupirais, mais de soulagement pour une fois, lorsque la coach nous libéra enfin. Cette fois, je me trainai jusqu'aux vestiaires et hésitait franchement à prendre ma douche ici. Bah! Foutu pour foutu, autant la prendre sur place. Comme la veille, je me dirrigeais donc vers la pièce attenante. Sauf que cette fois, tout le monde avait fait pareille, bien que littéralement poussé par Tarô-chan dans le cas de Tetsu-chan, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne supportant pas l'idée que l'un de ses petits frère soit sale en rentrant chez lui. Je ricanais en le voyant piquer du nez devant le mur, incapable de prendre sa douche lui même.

Je me savonnais rapidement avant de me rincer et de sortir en séchant pour me rhabiller et rentrer chez moi. Je saluai vaguement les joueurs présent, bien qu'un certain regard hétérochrome me suivit en dehors et que son propriétaire exigea de me raccompagner jusqu'à mon immenble. Je hochais le tête, défaitiste.

J'avais raison. Tout le long du chemin, mon ancien capitaine asseya de me faire dire ce qu'il voulait. Mais comme je restait quasiment muet, il n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de maneuvre. En levant les yeux au ciel en bas de mon immeuble, je vis Kio qui regardait par la fenêtre. Quelque chose n'allait pas, je le voyais d'ici. Il s'assurait de ne pas être vraiment visible, comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Je dis au revoir rapidement à Ju-chan et rentrais rapidement.

Une fois arrivé devant ma porte, je tentais de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'une impression. Malheureusement, lorsque j'eu passé le seuil et fermé la porte, je sus que je ne me trompais pas. Il y avait des traces de sang sur le sol, et un manteau ensanglanté posé sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine. Je me dépêchais d'aller me changer, prenant garde à ne rien toucher. Si mon frère avait merdé, il valait mieux que rien qui ne puisse être vu ne soit contaminé.

Mon raisonnement était juste. Ryukio avait bel et bien eut un problème. Le blouson par terre nous appartenait, bien qu'il soit presque méconnaissable. Le traces de sang m'inquiétèrent un peu. De qui était-il? Proie ou frère? Je trouvait celui dans la salle de bain. Il tentait vraissemblablement à se débarasser du sang qui le couvait. Il se retourna lorsqu'il m'entendit entrer avec un air inquiet. Il me sourit alors doucement.

-Ce n'est pas mon sang, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas blessé. Par contre, la nana que j'ai attaqué était flic, je l'ai découvert après. Elle a alerté les colombes avant de mourir grâce à un bouton dissimulé dans son bracelet. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de l'arrêter.

Je hochais la tête. Oui, vraiment, c'était une journée de merde. Surtout qu'il n'en était pas à son premier meurtre de flic. Ils allaient finir par faire appel à l'un des plus grands détectives pour le retrouver. Et nos cheveux blancs n'étaient pas des plus discrets. D'un autre côté, si je me les teignais, cela serait suspect. Je me mordis la lèvre. Bon, priorité à la destruction des preuves. Je retournais dans le salon en enveloppais le blouson dans un sac en plastique. Je le mis ensuite dans l'évier et versais de l'alcool dessus puis y mis le feu grâce à une allumette. Je commençai ensuite à décaper le sol à coup de Javel pure, m'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre petite odeur. Après cela, je retirais mes vêtements et les brûlais également, par pure précaution. Je retournais ensuite dans la salle de bain récupérer ceux de Kio pour leur faire subir le même sort. Une fois cela fait, je partis me laver pour éliminer tous les risques. L'avantage, c'est que presque personne ne savait que j'avais un frère jumeau, et bien que nous ayons la même corpulence, j'avais les cheveux longs jusqu'en bas du dos au contraire Ryukio. Nos yeux bleu glace n'étaient pas si rares non plus. Et tout le monde pouvait affirmé que j'étais en cour aujourd'hui. J'avais aussi l'avantage d'avoir Tetsu-chan de mon côté. Il allait falloir que je l'appelle d'ailleurs, pour lui expliquer le problème. A moins que je lui en parle directement au déjeuner demain. Ce serait moins risqué, quelqu'un pourrait surprendre notre conversation au téléphone, alors que personne n'allait jamais sur le toit à part nous.

Après tout ça, nous partîmes nous couché, et je dormis dans le lit de mon frère pour une fois, ne voulant être tout seul. Je savais qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que je me fasse peur pour rien, mais j'avais peur qu'on me prenne mon frère. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher cette nuit. Je serais obligé de le laisser demain matin pour partir en cours, il ne fallait que je change ma façon de faire, surtout pas au lendemain de la mort d'une policière. Nous risquions beaucoup trop.

C'est sur ces pensées peu joyeuse que je m'endormis, et ma nuit serait sûrement euplé de cauchemards.

Alors, et ce chapitre? Vous constaterez que pour une fois j'ai été rapide pour poster! Ça mérite bien une petite review!


	3. Chapter 3

Je me suis apperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veullez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrèmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnomé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou deffendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmis les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Riddikuluss: J'avoue que Yuki est le chouchou d'un peu tout le monde. C'est un peu nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Une goule, pour répondre à ta question de ta review pour mon premier chapitre, est une créature à l'apparence humaine mais se nourrissant de chaire humaine. Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix, à vrai dire, parce que la nourriture humaine la rend malade, et si elle ne mange pas, elle meurt de faim (comme tout être vivant). Il existe un seul et unique coupe faim (en tout cas, dans l'animmé et pour l'instant): le café. C'est pourquoi tu verras souvent mon personnage boire du café, ar litre entier, parce que ça l'empêche de bouffer les gens, ce qui, avouons-le, n'est pas une super bonne idée.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez decouvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre2: Les problèmes continuent et s'accumulent**

Je fus effectivement obligé de me lever ce matin-là, peu motivé. Un message de Tetsu-chan sur mon portable m'indiquait qu'il allait surveiller pour moi les médias, mais que le meurtre était déjà connus et que la presse parlait d'appeler L, soit le plus grand détective du monde. Je soupirais. Ils avaient été plus rapide que ce que j'avais prévu. Enfin, ils voulaient l'appeler, mais rien ne disait qu'il allait répondre présent. Après tout, il se murmurait que ce détective ne prenait que les affaires qui l'intéressaient. Bref, inutile de s'inquiéter maintenant, quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire!

Un peu déprimé tout de même, je me levai en vérifiant que Kio était toujours là. Il dormait comme un loire. Tant mieux. Je me dirrigeai vers la salle de bain en geignant à propos des réveils matinaux. Si seulement on était le week-end! Mais non, on était que mercredi. Dure semaine que celle-ci, je la sentai vraiment pourrie.

Me glissant sous l'eau chaude, je me savonnais en silence, perdu dans mes pensées. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était parasitées par un jumeau trop possessif et jalou des pensées de son frère! D'après lui, c'est que je risque de penser à un autre garçon. Je me rendis compte que si, lesdites pensées étaient parasitées. Je me frappais la tête contre le mur, désespéré. Bon sang, il allait me rendre dingue! Je sortis rapidement de la douche et allait me préparer pour les cours. L'avantage d'être une goule, c'est que je n'avais pas à manger tous les jours, une ou deux fois par mois suffisaient amplement. Bien sûr, il y avait des exceptions, comme Kio, surnommé le Chasseur. Il y avait aussi la Gourmande ou le Gourmet, enfin, leurs noms à eux-seuls permettaient de comprendre qu'ils ne se contentaient pas de se nourrir deux fois par mois.

Je passais la brosse dans mes longs cheveux blancs et fixant pensivement mes yeux. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait vu ceux de mon frère? Maintenant que Seirin était au courant de son existence, il fallait faire plus attention. Après tout, si la Génération découvrait que j'étais une goule, je suis à peu près sûr qu'ils ne me dénonceraient pas. Tetsu-chan ne l'avait pas fait lui. Mais en ce qui concernait mes nouveaux coéquipiers, rien n'était moins sûr. Ils pouvaient haïr les goules, pour ce que j'en savais! Je savais que Ju-chan et Dai-chan ne les appréciaient guère, pour Atsu-chan, il trouvait que les goules manquaient furieusement de goût pour ne pas manger de bonbons (mais venant d'un garçon qui passait sa vie à manger des sucreries, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand chose d'autre) et Shin-chan et Ryou-chan s'en fichaient royalement.

Je m'attachais finalement les cheveux en queue de cheval haute et sortis en prenant mon sac, non sans laisser une note à mon jumeau si prudent (notez l'ironie de ma réflexion, s'il vous plaît) pour lui rappeler d'être prudent. Nos parents n'allaient sans doute pas pouvoir rentrer plus tôt de leur voyage d'affaire-sous quel motif le feraient-ils, du reste? «Désolé mais notre fils a encore manger un policier, il faut qu'on rentre chez nous»?

Le chemin du lycée me parut plus long qu'à l'accoutumé. Sans doute l'angoisse de ne pas être avec mon frère. Certes, je m'en plaignais souvent, mais il reste ma référence la plus stable au monde, je pense que je serais perdu sans lui. Bon, allez Yuki, arrête ton cinéma! Il faut que tu gardes ton sang froid, alors surtout ne pense pas à Ryukio, ou alors seulement de ce que les autres savent, comme son brother complex, ça c'est acceptable. «Depuis l'inceste et le harcèlement sont-ils acceptables?» me sussura une petite voix perfide au fond de mon esprit. Je la repoussais fermement, on allait pas chippoter pour ça quand même!

Je me rendis en classe la tête haute, seulement pour me figer lorsque je constatais que mes anciens coéquipiers attendaient de pied feme devant les grille de l'établissement. Et avec mes cheveux, impossible de passer inaperçu. Je soupirais longuement et me dirrigeais vers eux. Avec leurs couleurs de cheveux et leurs tailles, impossible de faire comme si je ne les avais pas vu. Ils semblaient encore plus remonter que la veille. Pourtant, cette fois, on avait rien fait! Je décidai de les laisser parler pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Ju-chan attaqua immédiatement.

-Yuki, il est temps de te résigner, m'annonça-t-il d'une voix froide.

Je le regardais avec surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'il me parlait sur ce ton là. Même quand on se disputait, il était plus gentil, et pourtant, il essayait de m'assassiner à coup de ciseaux! Je me creusait donc le tête pour tenter de comprendre le pourquoi de son comportement, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas. Finalement, voyant que je ne comprenais pas, il se décida à m'éclairer:

-Je l'ai vu t'attendre et t'espionner depuis la fenêtre. Que t'as-t-il fait cette fois?

-Ah! Je vois, tu as cru qu'il voulait me faire des choses! Non, Ju-chan, tu te trompe. Il se trouve que nous avons eut soucis d'ordre familial, dont je ne peux pas vous parler parce que ça ne concerne pas que moi. Et il avait pas vraiment la tête à ça hier soir, tu peux me croire. Tu peux vérifier si tu veux, je n'ai pas de nouvelle marque.

-Daiki, ordonna simplement le rouge.

Le joueur aux cheveux bleus s'approcha et écarta mon col pour regarder mon cou et le haut de poitrine. Il remonta ensuite le bas de ma chemise d'uniforme et enroula mes manches. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait rien, il se tourna vers les autres en faisant non de la tête. Ils parurent soulagés et je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel, certain que ça ne m'attirerait que des problèmes.

-Bien, mais il faut quand même que tu te décide à confronter ton frère, insista le capitaine de cette fine équipe.

Je retins un commentaire acide et me contentai de compter jusqu'à dix pour me calmer avant de lui répondre.

-On peut en discuter une autre fois? J'ai cours là, et vous aussi si je ne m'abuse, fis-je ciniquement, incapable de m'en empêcher.

-Te convaincre est plus important que les cours de la matinée. Nous reviendrons, ne t'en fais pas, mais nous allons te laisser. A plus tard, Yuki.

Bizarrement, leur «au revoir» ressemblait beaucoup à une bon, je ne devais pas m'en préoccuper pour l'instant. Je rentrait dans le lycée et me dirrigeais vers ma salle. Presque tout le monde était là, et Furihata semblait m'attendre. Il devait avoir été porté volontaire, puisqu'il était dans ma classe, pour me faire parler de mon frère. S'ils en étaient là, c'est qu'ils avaient échoué avec Tetsu-chan et que personne n'osait questionner l'équipe formidable de la Génération des Miracles. J'avais la curieuse impression que tout le monde que Tetsu-chan et moi on faisait _aussi_ parti de cette équipe. Je secouai la tête et décidai de lui faciliter la tâche.

-Laisse tomber Furihata, je ne répondrais à aucune de tes questions.

-Mais la coach va me tuer, se plaignit-il.

-Mais non, mais non, le rassurai-je. Elle va juste te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce, puis elle te renverras au front. Tout aussi inutilement, je dois te le préciser.

-N'as-tu donc aucun cœur? Ne veux-tu pas épargner ton pauvre camarade et coéquipier?

-Non, t'avais cas dire non.

Le pauvre futur supplicié me lança un regard incrédule. Bon, d'accord, refuser quelque chose à la coach s'apparentait à mettre volontairement sa main dans une broyeuse: c'était inutil, douloureux et potentiellement très dangereux. Je pouvais donc comprendre qu'il n'avait pas eut l'envie de le faire. Affronter la coach est sans aucun doute dans le top trois des cauchemards de l'équipe de basket de Seirin, les peur variant ensuite d'un joueur à l'autre. Je lui tapotai le bras gentillement en guise de réconfort alors que le professeur arrivait, l'obligeant à stopper son plaidoyer. Pauvre Furihata, il n'était vraiment pas gâté!

Il retenta sa chance à la pause de milieu de matinée, mais il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps. Et je fuis littéralement la salle de classe à midi pour l'empêcher de continuer son investigation. Je rejoignis Kuroko. Celui-ci m'attendais devant sa classe, au téléphone. Ce qui me surpris beacoup. Déjà, on avait pas le droit au téléphone dans l'établissement, il devait être éteind, et Kuroko n'était pas du genre à contourner le règlement. Mais en plus, les seules personnes suceptibles de l'appeler étaient soit elles-mêmes en cours, soit parfaitement au courant qu'il n'avant absolument pas le droit de répondre. Et comme le prfesseur le voyait mais ne disait rien, je supposait que cela devait être important. J'attendis donc sagement à ces côtés qu'il termine sa conversation.

-Au revoir, conclu-t-il avant de fermer son portable.

Il le rangea ensuite dans son sac avant de se dirriger vers le toit. Une fois bien installé et son repas en main, et s'étant assuré que j'avais mon café avec moi, il commença à me parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Son air détaché était louche, il me cachait quelque chose. Voyant que je ne l'écoutai plus, il se tut et se tortilla un peu, gêné.

-Yuki-chan, cesse de me fixer comme ça, s'il te plaît.

-Non. Tetsu-chan, y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu veuilles me parler?

Il resta silencieux un instant, semblant rassembler ses pensées. Puis soudain, il lâcha la pire possible, d'une voix placide comme si de rien n'était.

-La police a été contacté par L qui a décidé d'enquêter sur les meurtres de policiers commis par la goule du nom de Chasseur qui a été identifier comme seul coupable de tous les cas de policiers dévorés répertoriés ces quatre mois.

Je m'étranglais avec mon café et rcrachai la gorgée que je m'apprêtais à avaler. C'était une véritable catastrophe! Bon, il faut rationaliser, ils n'avaient absolument rien contre nous.

Vous demandé sûrement comment mon ami est au courant de cela? Son père est inspecteur de police. Sans doute était-ce lui au téléphone tout à l'heure. Et s'ils faisaient appel à L, c'est que les enquêteurs étaient bloqués et n'avait pas d'autre choix. Nous étions donc en partie tranquille. Restait plus cas convaincre mon frère de se calmer. Ça, ça allait pas être facile. Je soupirais avec désespoir. Si seulement Ryukio se montrait un minimum raisonable, mais non, il fallait que monsieur décide que personne n'allait le rationner!

Je rageai ainsi en silence jusqu'à la fin de la pause, bien que Tetsu-chan appelait plutôt ça bouder. En redescendant vers les salles de classe, j'étais déjà en train de réfléchir à un moyen pour envoyer l'enquête sur une fausse piste. Cela me permettrais au moins de gagner du temps. J'étais tellement concentré sur cela que je ne prêtais absolument pas attention au cours et que je fus surpris lorsque la cloche sonna la fin de la journée. Je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires pour ensuite me rendre au gymnase. Je ne devais surtout pas changer mes habitudes malgré tout, tout devait être normal aux yeux des autres. Et si Tetsu-chan et moi semblions un peu inquiets, cela n'était pas assez significatif pour les autres. La coach en particulier ne s'intéressa pas à moi, trop occupé à torturer ce pauvre Kurihata comme je l'avais prévu. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main encourageant en passant alors que lui réclamait de l'aide, vautré par terre et suppliant la jeune démone de l'épargner. Etrangement, aucun joueur ne vint me poser les questions directement, sans doute conscients que je ne dirais rien.

L'entraînement fut une horreur ce jour-là, moi étant punis de ne rien dire et Furihata de ne pas réussir à me faire parler. C'est complètement vanné que je rentrais chez moi, préalablement douché, histoire d'être un peu réveillé. En entrant dans l'appartement, cette fois, je ne vis aucune trace de sang ni aucun crime à cacher. Tant mieux, ça allait me laisser un peu de tranquillité. Je retrouvais mon frère en train de lézarder sur le canapé du salon. Je vins m'açoire très délicatement-comprenez en me laissant tomber comme un sac-sur le ventre de mon jumeau. Celui-ci étouffa un juron qui me fit sourire. Il neme disait jamais rien, Tetsu-chan avait bien raison. Au contraire, il commença à passer sa main dans mes cheveux distraitement.

-Comment ça c'est passé aujourd'hui?

-Une horreur! Figure-toi, Kio, que L trouve le cas du Chasseur intéressant. Le père de Tetsu-chan l'a informé qu'il s'était lancé sur l'affaire.

-Pourquoi?

-Ben, pour te retrouver pardi!

-Non, tu n'as pas compris ma question. Pourquoi le père de Tetsuya l'informerait-il d'une chose comme cela?

Je m'arrêtais net dans mon mouvement alors que je m'étirais. Pourquoi, en effet, un officier supérieur très reconnu et pointilleux informerait-il son fils lycéen de l'arrivé de L sur cette enquête en particulier en plein milieu de la journée? La réponse était simple: pour piéger la goule responsable. Dans ce cas, nous étions plus mal que ce que je pensais. Parce qu'en plus du reste, j'avais réagis exactement comme le pensait sûrement L, en envoyant des fausses pistes un peu partout.

-Le fait qu'il demande de parler de cela à son fils lycéen prouve que L pense que le coupable est au lycée ou a un contact au lycée. Pire, il soupçone déjà l'entourage de Tetsu-chan! Et moi qui ai mordu à l'hameçon, me lamentai-je.

-Ce n'est pas grave, me consola mon frère. Tu étais stressé. Maintenant, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas que tu réagisse aux provocations de L. Même s'il se plantai devant toi en te disant qu'il était L, tu ne devrais pas réagir. Ce qui est fait est fait, nous pourrons agir en fonction de ses actions.

Je hochais la tête, un peu rassuré. Après cela, je décidai d'aller me coucher. Malheureusement, à peine fus-je dans ma chambre pour me changer pour la nuit que déjà un jumeau câlin venait l'envahir. Je soupirais en le laissant faire, après tout, si personne ne le savais, ce n'était pas bien grave. Il glissa ses lèvres dans mon cou pour y laisser une nouvelle marque tout en glissant ses mains sur l'élastique de mon boxer, seul vêtement que je portais encore. Où étaient passé les autres? Bonne question. J'espère pas trop loin, j'en avais besoin pour aller en cours demain.

Mes réflexions furent intérompue par des lèvres impérieuses qui me réclamaient un baiser. Je le lui accordai bien volontiers. Ses doigts commencèrent à taquiner mes tétons, et je ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Son sourire satisfait m'agaça, et le mordit à la lèvre pour lui apprendre. En représailles, il baissa mon sous-vêtement et me fit m'allonger sur le lit. Je savais que ce soir, ce ne serait pas lent, ni doux, ni tendre comme à l'habitude. Il allait être passioné et sauvage. Mais ça me plaisait aussi, alors je ne dis rien lorsqu'il me contempla un instant avant de se déshabiller rapidement. Il s'allongea ensuite sur moi en me donnant ses doigts à sucer, ce que je fis avec provocation. Et dire que Ju-chan me pensait innocent comme l'agneau qui vient de naître. La bonne blague! J'étais un vrai démon! D'ailleurs, Tetsu-chan ne s'y était jamais trompé. Bref, sentant que je m'égarais, Ryukio récupéra ses doigts pour les glisser rapidement dans mon intimité, me faisant haleter. Bon sang, il savait que c'était inutile, je supportais très bien d'être prit sans préparation! Son sourire m'apprit qu'il le savait mais voulait me faire languir. Ah, c'était comme ça? On verra bien s'il se retien longtemps de me pénétrer.

-Kio, soupirai-je. Viens, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi. Je me sens si chaud, et si mouillé et...

Je n'eu pas le temps de continuer, avec un grondement animal, mon frère m'avait prit. Je hoquetais sous la force de son coup de rein qui avait taper juste dans ma prostate. Il continua ainsi sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souflle, m'amenant au septième ciel en un temps record. Je m'endormis presque immédiatement.

Le lendemain, c'est vaseux que je m'étais levé. J'avis mal aux reins, je pouvais sentir une dizaine de suçons supplémentaire et un mauvais pressentiment me taraudait. Je n'en tins pas compte et me préparais comme à mon habitude, un peu plus groggi pourtant. J'avalais un bol de café, espérant que la caféine me réveillerait un peu plus, et partit en cours. Une fois arrivé en classe, comme tout allait, j'en conclus que je devenais paranoïaque.

Malheureusement, lorsque le professeur arriva avec un jeune homme qu'il présenta comme Kufuto Kaito, je sus que j'avais raison de m'inquiéter. Il était sensé être notre nouveau camarade, mais il me paressait un peu vieux pour cela, sans doute dans la vingtaine. L avait envoyer quelqu'un pour surveiller les amis de Tetsu-chan. Ou alors, il n'y avait que dans cette classe parce qu'il ciblait directement le meilleur ami, donc moi. Mauvais ça, très mauvais.

Il avait les cheveux noirs et en bataille, la peau très pâle et les yeux noirs. D'énormes cernes mangeaient le dessus de ses yeux. Il portait un jean trop large et un t-shirt blanc bien trop grand également. Où était passé son uniforme? Cela me confirma ce que je pensais: il avait passé l'âge d'être lycéen depuis longtemps. Je ne bronchais néanmoins pas le moins du monde lorsque ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur moi. Et je sus que j'avais définitivement un problème quand je pensais qu'il était plutôt mignon.

Le rouge me montant aux joues, je détournais le regard. Malheureusement, la seule place de libre se trouvait être à côté de moi. Je devais être maudis, vraiment. Quel crime atroce avais-je commis dans une vie précédente pour que le sort s'acharne sur moi. Il passa la matinée à me contempler. A la pause, j'entendis sa voix pour la première fois, et je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir de nouveau, plus encore en entendant ses mots.

-Tu as beaucoup de suçons. Qui te les a fait?

Un toussotement gêné derrière nous lui fit tourner le regard vers Furihata, qui rougissait autant que moi, sûrement sachant que c'était mon propre frère qui en était l'origine. Ma rigidité sur ma chaise ne laissait aucun doute sur nos activités de la nuit précédente, et pour la première fois, cela me dérangea.

En pensant à ça, je me sentis vraiment mal. Si jamais Kio l'apprenait, il viendrait en personne faire la peau à mon nouveau voisin et nous serions immédiatement repéré (sans parler du fait que je le trouvais attirant et que je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il meurt). Si la Génération des Miracles le savait, ils viendraient monter la garde autour de moi tous les jours. Si l'envoyé de L et mes amis et anciens coéquipiers se rencontraient, il arriverait fatalement un moment où l'un des deux groupes précédemment només comprendrait mon secret, voir même les deux.

Ouais, j'étais vraiment dans la merde, pensais-je avec désespoir.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Je dois dire que je suis fière de moi, trois chapitre en quatre jours, il y de quoi m'applaudire, si si je vous assure!

Pour me récompenser, vous allez m'écrire une petite review, n'est-ce?


	4. Chapter 4

Je me suis aperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veuillez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrêmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnommé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou défendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmi les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Riddikuluss: L, c'est un panda humain, et moi je le kiff trop! C'est mon perso préféré, bien que j'apprécie également Melo, Matt et Near, que tu verras plus tard dans l'histoire. Et je te conseil effectivement de lire ou regarder Death Note, non même mieux, fais les deux, certaines choses ne sont pas du tout les même dans les manga et l'animé. Et oui, la Génération se préoccupe énormément de Yuki, au point même de l'idéaliser, ce qui n'est vraiment pas le type d'Akashi, tu en conviendras. Et non, Ryukio risque de pas aimer s'ils se mettent vraiment entre lui et son frère chéri. Pour le fait que personne ne dise rien, c'est tout simplement que personne ne s'en préoccupe. Et personnellement, je filmerais la scène, histoire de pouvoir la revoir encore et encore (mais non, je ne suis pas perverse, comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareil voyons!). Et personne ne peut être de marbre face à L, il encore mieux que la crème des crèmes! Il adore ça d'ailleurs, et il se justifie en disant qu'il ne peut pas réfléchir s'il n'a pas sa dose de sucre. Et oui, Akashi serait sûrement vert et passablement furieux s'il apprenait tout ce que Yuki fait. Et notre petite goule n'a pas finit de creuser sa propre tombe, ses réactions sont visibles et très interprétables!

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez découvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre4: Interrogatoires déguisés**

A midi, je m'expulsais de ma chaise à une vitesse encore jamais vue, même pour moi. Je voulais juste m'éloigner de Kufuto. Bon sang, ce type avait posé juste _la_ question qu'il ne fallait pas. Je le vis me suivre, de loin. Et zut! J'allais devoir m'acheter un déjeuner. J'étais sûr que même si nous allions sur le toit comme d'habitude, il allait nous suivre. Arrivé devant la salle de mon meilleur ami, je le vis s'approcher de moi, comme pour aller directement sur le toit, mais je le retins d'une main.

-Attends, Tetsu-chan, j'ai oublié mon bentô à la maison, tu viens? Je vais m'acheter un sandwich.

-Je peux me joindre à vous, intervint mon nouveau camarade.

Au regard de mon ami, je sus qu'il avait déduit la même chose que moi, ce mec était bien trop vieux pour être lycéen. Après un échange de regards, nous acquiesçâmes tous les deux. Ensuite, je pris la direction de la cafétéria où j'achetais un sandwich au jambon après les avoir tous examiner, comme si ça avait une quelconque importance. De toutes façons, il finirait dans la cuvette des toilettes le plus vite possible. Je pouvais compter sur Tetsu-chan pour occuper Kufuto le temps que je vomisse après manger. Et s'il n'y arrivais pas...et bien tant pis, je serais malade, mais il ne fallait pas que je le montre. Par contre, Kio serait furieux qu'une telle chose me soit arriver, et Ju-chan le saurait, et j'aurais des problèmes avec lui. Je soupirais, priant pour pouvoir aller vomir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Nous nous installâmes à notre endroit favori, sur le toit du lycée. Une fois assis, je vis le brun sortir une boîte de son sac. Et je vis avec stupéfaction quelle ne contenait que des gâteaux. Je le regardais avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur avaler ses pâtisseries encore plus vite qu'Atsu-chan. Et je n'étais pas le seul, Tetsu-chan avait ouvert son bentô, mais ne mangeait pas du tout, le regard fixé sur Kufuto.

-Vous ne mangez pas, questionna celui-ci.

Je le regardais encore, incapable de choisir entre le dégoût et l'incrédulité. Je suppose que cela devait être une question d'habitude, pourtant je ne comprenais pas comment un humain pouvait avaler _ça_!

-Si, finis-je par murmurer en ouvrant mon sandwich. Tu manges toujours comme ça?

-Comme ça? Tu veux dire que des pâtisseries? C'est que j'ai besoin de sucre pour réfléchir.

Evidemment, même les subordonnés de L étaient supérieurement intelligents. Mais bon, autant de sucre, vraiment? Même Atsu-chan mangeait aussi des choses salées. Comment pouvait-il tenir toute la journée. Je lui tendis silencieusement mon repas à peine entamé. Le brun me regarda avec surprise.

-Tu as besoin de lipides et de protéines aussi, sinon tu vas faire des carences.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. En parlant d'inquiétude, vous avez entendu les rumeurs dans le coin? Je ne savais qu'il y avait une goule aussi vorace! Vous ne trouvez pas ça monstrueux.

Je tiquais mais m'efforçai de ne pas répliquer. Heureusement, Tetsu-chan expliqua ma réaction avec quelque chose qui pourrait facilement être confirmé, puisque nous ne cachions pas notre opinion sur la question.

-Nous sommes de l'avis que les goules sont des êtres pensant qui ont autant le droit de vivre que les humains. Nous ne devons pas décider quelle créature peut vivre ou non.

-Peut-être, mais il est prouvé que les goules n'ont pas autant de besoins. Même si les autres peuvent vivre, il s'agit ni plus ni moins d'un criminel qui se moque de la vie des autres.

J'étais mal à l'aise. Je ne pouvais pas prendre partie. Si je défendais Kio, je serais suspect. Mais si je le désavouai, je trahirais la confiance qu'il place en moi. Je choisis donc d'ignorer le regard fixe que je sentais peser sur moi, espérant que mon silence ne serait pas trop accusateur. Il semblait déjà beaucoup trop me suspecter. Et nos anciens coéquipiers qui devaient venir ce soir! Entre les suçons et mon nouveau pot de colle, ça allait saigner! Je déglutis difficilement, continuant à avaler des boucher de ce sandwich pour faire semblant de mâcher ensuite et recommencer l'opération. Ne pas penser à ce goût immonde, sinon j'allais vomir maintenant. Je ne devais manger trop vite non plus, ça serait suspect.

-Au fait, Tetsu-chan, tu viens avec nous ce soir?

-Yuki-chan, tu sais que j'ai rendez-vous chez le médecin ce soir.

-Mais, bredouillais-je, tu vas me laisser avec eux tous sans le moindre soutiens? Et si Ju-chan me tue?

-Tu n'as cas faire semblant de lui céder, mais ne pas porter plainte plus tard.

-Mais il serait capable de m'emmener lui-même au poste de police pour s'assurer que je le ferais! Aie pitié, je t'en supplie, recule ton rendez-vous, et viens avec nous! Ne serait-ce que pour me sauver la vie!

-De quoi parlez-vous, intérogea Kufuto.

Je tournais la tête vers lui. Je l'aurais presque oublié dans ma panique à l'idée d'affronter la bande de grands frères insupportables quand ils s'y mettaient seul.

-Oh, c'est rien, juste des amis. Ils sont un peu trop protecteurs et ne veulent pas que qui se soit me touche. Ils trouvent que je suis trop innocent. Alors de voir les suçons que j'ai, ils vont devenir dingues, soupirais-je.

Les ricanements de Tetsu-chan m'agaçaient. Si, j'étais un petit ange! Je lui jetais un regard noir. Surtout que le collègue de mon ennemi nous regardait désormais, voulant de toute évidence savoir de quoi nous parlions et ce qui était si drôle. Je soupirais profondément, mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire que je m'envoyais joyeusement en l'air avec un mec, même sans lui avouer qu'il s'agissait de mon frère. Mais bon sang, j'avais tout de même le droit de faire ce que je voulais, non? Je rougis alors que Tetsu-chan s'étranglait sur son omelette.

-Ben, tu vois, y a ce mec, Ryukio, avec qui je couche, marmonnais-je. Mais on est pas vraiment ensemble, hein, juste qu'il est super possessif, donc il me fait plein de suçons, et ça plaît pas du tout à nos amis.

Le regard de l'autre se fit calculateur. Je me levais rapidement, faisant celui trop mortifié pour rester et prenant l'excuse des toilettes pour prendre la fuite. Mes joues rouges appuyaient cette thèse, bien que je sois _réellement_ mortifié.

Je me précipitais dans les toilettes les plus proches, vérifias qu'elles étaient vides et me penchais au-dessus de la cuvette la plus proche. J'enfonçais ensuite deux doigts dans ma gorge en tenant mes cheveux en arrière. Je sentis immédiatement le réflexe de régurgitation renvoyer le maudis sandwich hors de mon corps. Aucun autre bruit ne m'indiquant que j'avais été suivis, je me sentis en sécurité pour rendre tout ce que j'avais avalé. Après cela, je me rinçais la bouche abondamment, je me séchais en tirais la chasse. Je sortis et me dirigeais vers le distributeur de boissons le plus proche, anticipant ma faim qui allait brutalement se faire sentir. Au détour du couloir, je vis une silhouette voûtée appuyée contre le mur. Kufuto. Je soupirais mais avançais tout de même. Je me pris un café, attendant qu'il parle.

-Désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise. Ton ami m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver ici, parce que tu aime le café. C'est vrai?

-Non, dis-je, plein d'ironie. Je bois du café parce que je déteste ça. En fait, fis-je plus sérieusement, je ne déteste que le sucre. Après, il y a certains plats que préfère à d'autres, mais tu peux être sûr que je ne mangerais jamais de sucre volontairement.

Au moins une chose que je pourrais éviter. En lui disant ça maintenant, j'étais tranquille, il n'allait pas se poser de questions sur mon manque d'intérêt pour les gâteaux. Il me regarda comme si j'avais dis une énormité. Evidemment, si lui se nourrissait exclusivement de sucre, il ne devait pas comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait détester ça. Je souris intérieurement. Un très bon alibi, puisqu'il m'avait vu manger mon sandwich sans difficulté particulière.

Je pris la direction de la salle de classe. Furihata devait encore avoir pour mission de me faire parler de Ryukio, parce qu'il m'attendait assit sur ma table. Il était visiblement très mal à l'aise, aussi je lui proposais un jeu de carte. Son air à la fois soulagé et angoissé me fis rire, et je compatis sincèrement à sa prochaine souffrance.

-Si tu as tellement pitié de moi, tu pourrais me dire ce que veut savoir la coach, tenta-t-il désespérément.

-Non, fis-je en secouant la tête. Ma vie privée ne vous concerne en rien. Tetsu-chan sait déjà tout ce qu'i savoir, je n'en dirais rien de plus, et surtout pas à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à mon meilleur ami.

-Mais il est impossible de le faire parler, s'exclama-t-il.

-C'est en partie pour cela qu'il est mon meilleur ami.

-Au fait, me demanda-t-il, comment as-tu fait pour qu'il t'appelle Yuki-chan? Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait appeler quelqu'un autrement que par «kun».

Je souris. Il est vrai que j'étais le seul à avoir cet honneur, j'en étais conscient. Tout le monde avait le droit à sa politesse exacerbée. Mais il ne le faisait pas vraiment exprès. C'est dans son éducation, puisqu'il devait salué et appeler quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait ainsi, et que presque tout le monde l'oubliait sitôt le regard autre part. Enfin, ces derniers temps, de plus en plus de monde se souvenait de lui. Peut-être allait-il enfin réussir à sortir de sa coquille? Ça m'étonnerais, mais je pouvais toujours espérer, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne répondis pas et battis les cartes, nous étant mis d'accord sur une bataille. Distribuant, je décidai d'ignorer les yeux qui suivaient chacun de mes gestes. J'avais la sensation désagréable qu'il savait trop de choses sur moi. Mais je ne devais pas réagir, Kio me l'avait bien dit. Je me forçais donc à ne pas broncher sous ce regard dérangeant. Et je réussis à gagner notre partie malgré tout. Avant que mon camarade n'ai put réclamer la revanche, le professeur entra dans la salle.

-Au fait, ne m'attends pas si tu avais l'intention de venir avec nous, dis-je l'air de rien.

Il tourna un regard étonné vers moi. Je prenais des notes comme si de rien n'était. Je savais pertinemment qu'il allait vouloir venir avec moi pour rencontrer mes amis ce soir. Mais avec un peu de chance, j'allais réussir à l'en dissuader. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils aient trop de contacts. Ce serait vraiment trop dangereux. Après tout, la seule chose qui fait qu'on ne peut raisonnablement pas m'accuser d'être le Chasseur, ce sont mes cheveux. Hors, avec un jumeau, les cheveux courts puis longs ne sont plus un mystère, et le lien serait trop facile. Mon nouveau camarade ne savait pas encore que j'avais un frère jumeau, et mes amis ne savaient pas encore que la goule tant recherchée avait les cheveux blancs et courts, ainsi que des yeux bleu très clair lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas rouges et noirs. Mais avec les recoupements, il ne seraient pas difficile de comprendre que le chasseur était mon frère jumeau. Et comme nous sommes jumeaux, que je le suis aussi, et que nos parents le sont également, puisque nous naissons ainsi.

-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas t'attendre?

-Je fais parti du club de basket, tout comme mes amis sont dans ceux de leur lycées. Tu attendrais longtemps pour pas grand chose. Si tu veux, tu viendras une autre fois, comme un week-end. Ce serait mieux.

-Mmmm...tu as sans doute raison. Mais tu n'as pas peur? Après tout, il y a une goule assez féroce dans le coin.

-Non, après tout, elle s'attaque seulement aux policiers non?

Je devais jouer les gourdes. Parce que non, Kio n'attaquait pas seulement les forces de l'ordre, il disait juste que c'était plus drôle avec eux. Je ne voyais pas vraiment en quoi, mais là n'était pas la question. S'il croyais que je ne savais pas qu'il y avait plus que des meurtres de policiers, Kufuto ne dirais pas à L que j'étais vraiment suspect. Peut-être seulement que je savais des choses.

J'avais apparemment réussis à m'en débarrasser pour ce soir. Et si je parlai de lui à mes amis, ils allaient vouloir le tenir loin de moi. Mais mon frère ne devait pas savoir qu'il était là à me tourner autour à longueur de journée, et qu'il s'intéressait à ma vie privée. Il manquerait plus qu'il pense qu'il veut me prendre à lui en plus du reste! Je ne lui ferais pas non plus part de mes réflexion sur le fait qu'il était sexy, on courrait droit à la catastrophe sinon.

Je soupirais, priant pour que la journée se termine rapidement. Et malheureusement, le temps semblait ralentir avec une cruauté sans fin. Pourquoi, sinon, les aiguilles mettaient-elles de plus en plus de temps à passer les minutes? Enfin, l'après-midi toucha à sa fin. Mon regard restait désormais rivé sur l'horloge devant la classe, au-dessus du tableau. Je soupirais à intervalles réguliers, tentant de ne pas paraître trop impatient pour autant. Je crois que c'était un peu raté, mais bon, tout le monde peut avoir envie de partir du lycée, ou tout au moins de cette satanée salle de classe trop surchauffée, et même je dirais que tout le monde doit vouloir partir d'ici, tout le monde de sain d'esprit, s'entend. Un regard alentour m'indiqua que je n'étais effectivement pas le seul désespéré.

Furihata avait la tête sur sa table, les bras allongés sur le plateau en bois de celle-ci, fixant avec désespoir la fenêtre. Un garçon au premier rang avait commencé un compte à rebours. Moi, encore, ça paressait assez peu. Je regardais alors mon voisin qui...construisait une tours avec ses stylos tout en continuant de me surveiller. Je ne savais même pas comment il faisait!

Enfin, oui enfin, la cloche salvatrice sonna. Je me levais d'un bond et filais vers la salle de classe de Tetsu-chan et Kagami. Ils étaient en train de sortir lorsque j'arrivais. Il me jetèrent un regard surpris, que je comprenais aisément. Après tout, avec la chaleur de la salle de classe où j'étais, je devais être tout rouge, et ma course m'avait certainement rendu échevelé en plus d'essoufflé. Je grimaçai lorsque Kagami commença à se moquer de moi. Le regard de mon meilleur ami fixé derrière moi me fit comprendre que Kufuto m'avait encore suivis.

-A demain Kihiko-kun.

-C'est ça, à demain, Kufuto, répondis-je difficilement, ahanant toujours.

Nous étions en route vers le gymnase lorsque je reçus un message. La Génération viendrais me chercher devant le lycée, il fallait que je les y attende si ils n'y étaient pas. Je soupirais, conscient que je n'y échapperais pas. Je me résignais donc à devoir encore subir une autre crise de nerfs générale. Est-ce qu'ils comprendraient cette fois que j'étais tout à fait consentant et que donc il n'y avait pas d'attouchement non-consentis? Ça m'étonnerais, ils étaient tous persuadé que je ne savais même pas ce qu'était un pénis, et pourtant j'étais un garçon! Peut-être le fait que je ne participais pas aux conversations sur ce sujet au collège alors que même Tetsu-chan, Atsu-chan et Shin-chan y était inclus? Ils avaient de longues conversations sur l'utilisation des préservatifs et autres choses de ce genre, Ju-chan tenant à ce que personne ne prenne de risque. Allez savoir pourquoi, il prenait également Dai-chanà part régulièrement. Et depuis la première année. Le seul avec un juste milieu était donc Ryou-chan, mais il était tout aussi aveugle que les autres. Et malgré son «innocence», seul Tetsu-chan savait que j'étais un grand dépravé en réalité. Je tentais d'imaginer leurs têtes s'ils l'apprenaient. Ils blâmeraient sans Kio. Ils seraient catastrophés et...non, je ne veux pas penser à ce que ferait Ju-chan. Il ne devait jamais savoir.

Sur ces pensées, nous entrâmes dans l'antre du Diable, pardon, le gymnase occupé par notre merveilleuse et adorable coach. J'étais très fier de mon ironie. En tournant le regard vers celle-ci, je vis qu'elle martyrisait encore Furihata. Je me sentis un peu coupable, mais ils voulaient empiéter sur ma vie privée, et ce n'était pas acceptable. Je passais donc devant eux sans leur accorder un regard, préférant ne pas savoir ce que cette folle lui faisait endurer. Au moins, il serait mieux entraîner, et si ce n'est pas au basket, au moins serait-ce à la résistance à la douleur. Un sourire un peu tordu naquit sur mes lèvres à cette pensée. J'étais vraiment un sadique pour laisser mes pauvres coéquipiers souffrir ainsi sans en être affecté plus que cela!

L'entraînement fut encore plus atroce que la veille. Il semblait que cette folle furieuse voulait me faire craquer physiquement pour que j'avoue tout. Mais je tiendrais. Tout ceci n'était rien en comparaison de ce dont était capable un certain psychopathe aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux hétérochromes. Rien que d'y penser me donna la chaire de poule et je me concentrais sur le ballon. Encore une fois, personne n'arrivais à me suivre dès que je démarrais. Ils se plaignaient de la vitesse de Dai-chan en oubliant souvent que j'étais plus rapide que lui et de loin.

A la fin de l'entraînement ressemblant plus à une séance de torture qu'à autre chose, mais bon, passons, je partis me doucher et me changer. Je remis mon uniforme et allais attendre à la grille. Heureusement que mes amis ne m'avaient pas dit qu'ils venaient me chercher chez moi, j'avais encore en tête la seule et unique fois où ils s'étaient rencontré. Evidemment, ce jour-là, comme toujours, Ju-chan n'avait pas demandé avant de rentrer, et ils étaient arrivé au moment où Ryukio fouillait ma bouche avec sa langue. Sûrement avait-il perdu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? Toujours est-il que j'avais dû faire rempart entre lui et l'équipe qui était prête à le dépecer vivant.

Ce souvenir me fit soupirer, et je m'appuyais contre la grille entourant le lycée pour les attendre. J'avais remonté autant que possible mon col, sachant que c'était de toutes façons inutil en plus d'être suspect. Mais les dizaines de suçons s'étalant sur ma gorge et ma poitrine n'allaient pas m'aider à passer un début de soirée agréable. Après, une fois qu'ils se seraient calmés, on pourrait discuter et rire sans problème, mais jusque là, j'allais avoir des hystériques sur les bras.

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue! Les futurs hystériques arrivaient justement, en groupe, évidemment. Ju-chan devait leur avoir dit de la rejoindre à la gare pour pouvoir être tous présent lorsqu'ils viendraient me chercher. Je soupirais, déjà agacé. Bon, autant faire ça vite. J'attendais qu'ils arrivent à ma hauteur pour les saluer. Avant même d'en avoir reçu l'ordre, Dai-chan écarta mon col. Il se figea en voyant ma gorge et la naissance de ma poitrine parsemé de fleurs sombres. Je grimaçais alors qu'il continuait son inspection en déboutonnant ma chemise, outrant une vieille qui passait par là. Il écarta largement les deux pans pour que les quatre autres puissent également constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Encore heureux qu'ils ne puissent en revanche pas sentir mon mal de dos, sinon j'étais finis, ils crieraient au viol!

-Yuki, tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est rien, n'est-ce pas, commença à argumenter Ju-chan.

-S'il te plaît, Ju-chan, on peut passer la case dispute et aller directement à une bonne sortie entre amis, soupirais-je, défaitiste.

-Non, tu n'as pas voulu écouter l'autre jour, tu nous écouteras maintenant.

-Mais ça va, y a déjà l'équipe qui cherche à tout comprendre, et puis y a le nouveau, Kufuto Kaito, qui arrête pas de me fixer et de me suivre, et il me pose tout le temps des questions bizarres, alors s'il te plaît, pas vous aussi, gémis-je.

Ils parurent immédiatement inquiets d'un possible harcèlement dans ma classe. Objectif atteint, ils lui diraient de me laisser tranquille parce que ses regards me mettaient mal à l'aise. Bien, ça sonnait un peu pleurnicheur, mais c'était le moyen le plus sûr de me débarrasser de sa trop grande attention.

Après cela, je pu refermer ma chemise sans problème et nous allâmes manger une glace ensemble. Bien, second objectif atteint, j'allais être tranquille ce soir. Et je pourrais aller m'envoyer joyeusement en l'air avec Ryukio pour cette splendide réussite. Toute l'intelligence et la vigilance de L ne pourrais rien contre mon équipe de grands frères trop protecteurs.

Je rentrais plus tard que d'habitude, après avoir passé un bon moment avec mes amis, et Kio m'attendait dans l'entrée, visiblement désireux de me montrer à quel point je lui avais manqué. Je n'eus même pas le temps de retirer mes chaussures qu'il m'attirait par le bras, m'entraînant dans un baiser long et qui me coupa le souffle. Il me poussa ensuite vers la chambre tout en retirant mes chaussures, puis mes chaussettes, et ceci sans me faire tomber, s'il vous plaît. Ma cravate vola dans un coin en ma chemise connu le même sort peu de temps plus tard. Ma ceinture lui donna sans doute plus de difficulté, mais le tout disparut, pantalon et boxer inclus. Il se déshabilla ensuite rapidement avant de me pousser sur le lit de ma chambre pour venir m'embrasser tendrement. De mes lèvres, il descendit vers ma mâchoire qu'il embrassa, lécha et mordilla. Il lapa ensuite un chemin sur mon cou suça mes clavicules l'une après l'autre, me faisant encore d'autres marques. Je m'en fichais à vrai dire pas mal. Après quoi je le sentis s'attaquer à mes tétons, les mordillant et les tétant lentement, me faisant gémir. Bon sang, il était vraiment doué!

Il passa sur mon ventre avant de lécher mon nombril, me faisant frissonner doucement. Après quoi il embrassa mon haine et descendit vers ma cuisse qu'il suça et embrassa en remontant vers mon sexe. Je me titillais sous son touché, les sens affolés. Bon sang, qu'il ne s'arrête pas, par pitié, qu'il ne s'arrête pas! Il donna de petits coups de langue sur ma verge tendue et je savais qu'il ne la prendrais pas en bouche. Il voulait juste me distraire, le temps de trouver le lubrifiant et de s'en enduire les doigts. Se fut fait rapidement car il remonta lentement vers ma poitrine qu'il martyrisa. Au moment où il prit mon mamelon droit dans sa bouche, je sentis un doigt pénétrer mon intimité. Je suffoquais sous les sensations. Plus, il me fallait plus. Et alors qu'il alternait les léchouilles entre le téton droit et le gauche, je sentis deux autres doigts passer la barrière de mon antre, me mettant au supplice. Je suppliais doucement pour qu'il aille plus vite, mais il me fit taire avec un cri en trouvant le centre de mon plaisir. Me jugeant assez préparé, il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe.

J'étais au paradis alors que Kio allait et venait lentement et profondément au fons de moi. Je gémissais et criais alors que chaque coup de reins atteignait ma prostate déjà bien malmenée. Dans un hoquet, je pu voir les étoiles l'espace d'un instant, et je me sentis venir. Les contractions de mon intimité l'entraînèrent lui aussi dans la jouissance. Essoufflés l'un comme l'autre, nous ne bougions pas, trop épuisés pour cela. Mais je me dis qu'il fallait au moins que je nettoie mon ventre. Me devançant, Kio se redressa et attrapa une serviette qui traînait dans le coin pour m'essuyer avant de se laisser tomber à côté de moi. A peine me fus-je pelotonné contre lui que je m'endormais, complètement vidé.

Et voilà un chapitre 4 qui me plait bien!


	5. Chapter 5

Je me suis apperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veullez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrèmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnomé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou deffendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmis les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Riddikuluss: De rien, c'est normal de mettre ce genre de renseignement, après tout, si on ne connait pas l'univers d'un des mangas, ça risque de géner la compréhension de l'histoire. Pour les dialogues, je vais faire un effort, c'est promis. Et tu as bien raison d'être intriguée par L, il est assez étrange. Bien sûr, j'ai ma propre vision de lui, mais comme tout le monde a une opinion différente sur le grand génie suprême, ne t'étonne pas de voir des actions qui ne lui correspondraient peut-être pas (si tu lis ou regarde death note, je veux dire).

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez decouvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre5: Compréhension et sermon**

Le réveil fut très difficil. Au point que j'envisageai sérieusement de ne pas bouger de la journée. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas possible, les cours m'attendaient. Etrangement, cela ne m'aida à me lever. En revenche, l'image de beaux yeux noirs soulignés par des cernes me fit me lever beaucoup plus facilement, malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse en réalité d'un ennemi. Personne ne m'interdisait de le trouver beau. Enfin, personne sauf Ryukio.

-A quoi tu pense, grogna justement mon frère.

-A rien, fis-je, peu désireux de devoir calmer sa jalousie si tôt le matin.

-Menteur, je peux sentir ton dilem d'ici. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-J'ai pas envie de me lever, mais si je ne vais pas en cours, ça va être suspect. Si on est déjà sous surveillance, il faut que je fasse comme d'habitude, ce qui inclus d'aller en cours.

-T'as cas dire que t'es malade.

-Mais je ne le suis pas. Si quelqu'un vient vérifier, on sera mal, tu ne pense pas?

Kio grogna à nouveau mais me laissa sortir du lit. En fait, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que j'avais raison. Même si j'avais une autre raison moins avouable. Je me levai et allais me préparer, gromellant à propos des pensées qui n'aident pas le matin. Je fis ensuite le trajet jusqu'au lycée en trainant un peu des pieds. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver encore une fois sous le regard scrutatif de Kufuto, mais je voulais en même temps le voir. Bon sang, j'avais vraiment besoin de me faire soigner! «C'est maintenant que tu t'en apperçois, ricana la petite voix dans ma tête. Je te signale que tu t'envoie en l'air avec ton frère, même si tout le monde le sait, et que tu as une voix qui te parle dans la tête! Tu aurais dû commencer une thérapie depuis belle lurette!» Je décidai d'ignorer ladite voix, ne parvenant pas à réfléchir sereinement sinon.

-Bonjour Kihiko-kun, me dit une voix dérière moi qui me fit sursauter.

Je me retournais pour constater que celui qui me terrorisait n'était autre que Kufuto, celui-là même qui envahissait mes pensées un peu plus tôt. Je me calmai alors un peu et décidai de lui répondre.

-Bonjour Kufuto, soupirais-je. Ça te prends souvent de faire peur aux gens comme ça?

-Désolé, je pensai que tu m'avais entendu arriver. En même temps, apperemment, je te dérange.

Son ton un peu plat me parut tout de même réprobateur et je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir. Je ne pouvais pas démentir, après tout je voulais me débarasser de lui le plus rapidement possible. Et me plaindre auprès de mes amis était un excellent moyen pour cela. De plus, je pouvais arguer que je n'avais pas voulu qu'ils lui en parle, ainsi ça ne serais pas suspect.

-Ils...ils t'en ont parlé, murmurais-je, semblant géné. Désolé, je leur avais dit de ne pas trop préter attention à mes pleurnicheries.

-Tu sais, ça ressemble plus à une tentative de m'éloignée subtilement, répliqua-t-il.

-De quoi tu parle?

Je n'étais pas rassuré. Pourquoi me parlait-il de cela? Ne devait-il pas faire semblant d'être un lycéen normal pour pouvoir nous coincer?

-Je vais te dire quelque chose qui doit rester entre nous, me dit mon nouveau camarade de classe tout en se dirrigeant vers sa place, me laissant m'assoir avant d'en faire de même. Je ne suis pas lycéen, je travaille pour L, et nous te soupçonnons d'avoir un contact avec la goule connus sous le nom de «Chasseur».

Je me figeais. Quoi? Il me dit ça comme ça? Je devais me reprendre, il ne fallait qu'il pense qu'il m'avait piégé. Je lui lançai un regard incrédule avant de me forcer à rire.

-Mais de quoi tu parle? Je n'ai pas de contact avec les goule, ou peut-être que si, va savoir, je ne sais pas si j'en côtoie, ils ressemblent à tout le monde. Mais quand même, tu as dis toi-même que c'était un meurtrier, et je n'ai pas une tête de meurtrier, à ce que je sache.

-Je n'ai pas dis que tu étais le Chasseur, mais que tu étais en contact avec lui. De plus, même s'il a les cheveux courts, nous savons qu'il a les cheveux blancs, tout comme toi.

-Et alors, je ne suis pas le seul au monde à avoir les cheveux blancs! Tiens, un ancien coéquipier à moi avait les cheveux blancs, il s'appelle Haizaki, mais tu ne le soupçonne pas lui, m'exclamai-je d'un air outragé.

-Non, parce que Kaizaki Shôgo n'a aucun contact que ce soit avec le père de Kuroko Tetsuya, or, c'est grâce à lui que le Chasseur et ces acolytes savent mes avancées. Tu es donc le plus suspect, puisque Kuroko-kun doit seulement nous surveiller.

Il en savait bien plus que ce que je pensais. Ça commençait à sentir mauvais tout ça! Il avait presque mit le doigt sur le dernier élément, heureusement qu'il n'y avait aucun papier qui mentionnaient Kio! Aujourd'hui, je devais l'ignorer, et parvenir à lui faire croire qu'il se trompait. Mais si L en personne me soupçonnait, je ne devais pas faire le moindre faux pas!

-Au fait, pourquoi tu me dis ça comme ça? Ça aurait été mieux que tu ne me dise rien, non, suposai-je.

-Tu t'es trahis à de nombreuses reprises, répondit-il, et je me figeais à nouveau. Hier, tu ne voulais pas répondre à certaines questions. Tu t'es esquivé ensuite assez longtemps, que faisais-tu?

-J'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes. C'est pas interdit à ce que je sache!

Bon sang, mais pourquoi me posait-il ces questions! Il fallait que je sois plus prudent, sinon il allait nous avoir.

-Je ne savais même pas que L travaillait sur cette enquête. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il s'y intéresse.

-Il n'a contacté la police que cette semaine, mais il enquête seul depuis deux mois. Ce Chasseur est problématique, il faut nous en débarasser au plus vite.

-Vous en débarasser c'est à dire?

-Avec de la chance, nous l'aurons vivant, il ira en prison pour le reste de sa vie.

-En prison?

-Oui, le centre pénitentier pour goule. Tu ne connais pas.

Bien sûr que si je connaissais. Toutes le goules le connaissent. On dit que la torture y est monnaie courante, et que les goules qui sont enfermées meurent souvent de sous-nutrition. Je refusais néanmoins de lui donner une autre réaction à se mettre sous la dent.

-Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi ne pas les mettre en prison toute simple?

-Ils attaqueraient les détenus humains c'est évident. Mais je ne pense pas que le Chasseur se laissera prendre vivant. Je pense que nous devrons le tuer.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de déglutir à la pensée de mon frère mort. Bien sûr, c'était dans l'hypotèse où ils nous trouveraient, mais quand même! Je ne voulais pas y penser.

-Tu sais qu'il a sans doute une famille, fis-je.

Je prenais un risque, mais je devais savoir ce qu'il en pensait, ce qu'il ferait dans le cas où il nous arrêterait.

-Oui, et ils iront tout autant en prison.

-Pourquoi? Parce qu'ils existent? C'est complètement injuste de faire ça!

-Non, ils iront en prison parce qu'ils savaient qui était le Chasseur et ne l'ont pas dénoncé.

-Personne ne dénoncerait sa propre famille, il faudrait n'avoir aucun cœur. En plus, cela les désigenraient comme goule et le CCCG les traquerait parce qu'ils sont là. Explique-moi ce qu'ils y gagneraient à dénoncer quelqu'un avec qui ils vivent.

-Humm tu as raison. Malheureusement pour toi, ton petit discours t'incrimine plus encore. Il y a une probabilité de 64,18 % que tu sois impliqué, Kihiko-kun. Je te promets par contre que toi et ta famille n'aurez aucun problème si tu me livre le Chasseur.

-Je ne sais pas qui il est, sifflais-je.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Si je lui disais, non seulement je trahirais mon frère, mais en plus, je planterais une cible sur le front de mes parents et de moi-même. Ne rien dire était l'option la plus sûre pour l'instant. Mais pour autant, je commençais à craindre qu'il ne découvre tout.

-Tu vas bien, tu es tout pâle.

La voix de Furihata me sortit de mes pensées. Si j'étais pâe, je devais me ressaisir, c'était exactement le genre de chose qi pourrais me désigner coupable. Je respirais profondément avant de me tourner vers mon coéquipier avec un sourire.

-Bien sûr que je vais bien, je suis juste un peu en colère après Kufuto. Apperemment, pour lui, la délation est une bonne chose. Et toi, tu en pense quoi?

Et toc! Tu vas faire quoi maintenant, monsieur beau gosse?

-Eh bien, la délation est une sorte de trahison, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose. Mais si tu parle de...

-Non, en fait, il pense que je suis ami avec une goule et que je dois la dénoncer à la police.

-Ah, dit-il. Kufuto-kun, on ne te l'a peut-être pas dit, mais Kihiko-kun pense que les goules ont autant de droits que nous autres les humains. Si tu ne pense pas la même chose, ne lui fais pas ce genre de remarques, il pourrait se mettre en colère.

-Kihiko-kun ne t'a pas dit qui je soupçonne d'être son ami. Tu connais la goule se faisant appeler le Chasseur?

-Oui, comme beaucoup dans le coin, il se fait beaucoup remarquer.

Je grinçai des dents. Bon sang, j'allais faire passer le goût de chasser à Ryukio, il nous mettait vraiment dans le pétrin là! Le regad fixe de Kufuto ne me quittait pas. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui laisser le moindre doute.

-Je pense que Kihiko-kun est ami avec lui, qu'il sait qui il est et ne veut pas le dire pour le couvrir.

-C'est possible, admit mon camarade. Même s'il est perçut comme un mnstre, du moment qu'il est son ami, il ne dira rien. C'est normal, c'est ce qu'on appel la loyauté. Je pense que même si ses amis savent quelque chose, il ne diront rien, par loyauté envers Kihiko-kun.

Voilà, mon plan vient de se retourner contre moi. Au lieu de l'entendre crier ses grnads dieux que la délation c'est mal, Furihata vient de presque confirmer que je sais quelque chose mais que je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture. Bon, je verrais avec Tetsu-chan à midi. Et j'ai pensé à amener un déjeuner, puisque mon nouveau pot de colle ne va sans doute pas me lâcher de si bon chemin.

Le professeur arriva enfin. Je soupirais de soulagement, surtout que mon voisin s'apprétait à me poser plus de questions. Mieux vallait que j'ai une chance de préparer mes réponses. C'est donc ce que je fis toute la matinée. En apparence, je prenais des notes tout à fait normale, mais en fait, je réfléchissais à ce qu'il pouvait me demander et à comment y répondre. Heureusement, mon ami serait avec moi, j'aurais un allié.

Lorsque la pause commença, je sortis de la salle sans me pressé, et retrouvais Tetsu-chan dans le couloir. Il semblait m'attendre depuis un moment.

-Je n'avais pas cours l'heure d'avant, le professeur est malade, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Je peux manger avec vous, me coupa la voix de Kufuto.

-Bien sûr, si Tetsu-chan est d'accord, répondis-je en souriant, mais en le tuant par la pensée.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais, assura mon ami.

Une fois installé à notre endroit habituel, je sortit ma boîte à repas neuve, vu que je l'avais acheté hier soir avant de rentrer, avec le repas que j'avais préparé ce matin. Bon sang, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire quand même!

-Kuroko-kun, commença le nouveau, et j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Si un ami de Kihiko-kun était une goule, que ferais-tu?

-Je lui demanderais ce qu'il sait de lui, puis j'analyserais ses réponses pour savoir s'il est digne d'être son ami ou pas. Ce que je ferais pour n'importe qui souhaitant être son ami, humain ou goule. Si c'est bon, je ne dirais rien, sinon, je le dénoncerais à nos amis comme étant dangereux pour lui et il serait forcé de ne plus l'approcher.

-Vos amis comme le grand aux cheveux violets?

-Tu connais Murasakibara-kun, Kufuto-kun?

-Depuis hier seulement, apparemment Kihiko-kun n'aime pas que je l'espionne. Kuroko-kun, tu dois savoir que L enquête sur tes amis?

-Oui, répondit mon ami.

J'en étais sûr, il va commencer à lui poser des questions sur moi et mon entourage! Pendant ce temps, je «mangeai» sans prendre garde au reste en apparence. J'avalai mon pseudo repas aussi vite qu'un humain le pourrais sans attirer l'attention.

-Hum. Tu dois savoir que notre enquête nous à mener à nous concentrer sur Kihiko-kun. Tu savais qu'il n'avait pas d'acte de naissance?

-Oui, sa mère a acoucher dans leur maison de campagne à plusieurs kilomètres de toute aide hospitalière. Au final, Yuki-chan avit déjà presque deux semaines lorsqu'ils sont revenus, et il n'a aucun acte de naissance pour cela.

-Mais ces autres papiers sont étranges. On dirais que quelque chose ne va pas, comme si on cachait quelque chose. Qu'en dis-tu?

-Rien, je le connais bien et il ne cache rien, à ma connaissance. De plus, que veux-tu dire par «étrange»?

Je m'étais arrêter de manger pour écouter la réponse. Avait-il découvert l'existence de mon frère? Nos parents ne l'avaient pas inscrit dans une école parce qu'il était trop incontrôlable, on risquait d'être découvert. Il aprenait grâce à mes manuels et faisait les mêmes devoirs que moi, mais jamais personne ne l'a vu en dehors de mon cercle familiale, mes amis et ses victimes, quoi que celles-ci ne puissent plus rien dire sur lui.

-Je veux parler d'un pressentiment, je n'ai pour l'instant aucune preuve, mais pour autant, je pense que Kihiko-kun cache quelque chose. Je découvrirais bientôt quoi.

Je haussais les épaules comme si cela n'avait aucune importance, alors qu'intérieurement, j'étais mort d'angoisse. La fin de la semaine était proche, il fallait juste que je tienne jusqu'au week end, après je pourrais décompresser jusqu'au lundi.

-Kuhiko-kun, tes ami viennt-ils ce soir?

-Heu...je ne pense pas pourquoi?

-J'aimerais les rencontrer.

-Pour les questionner aussi sur mes fréquentations? S'ils commencent à penser que j'ai de mauvais amis, je risque d'avoir encore le droit à un sermon.

Si ce n'est que cela, mais en plus, la Génération risquait de découvrir que je suis une goule, et ils vont m'engueuler parce que j'ai rien dit avant. Et comme ils détestent Kio, ils seraient capable de le dénoncer! Ma seule option pour l'instant était tout faire désormais pour qu'ils ne se rencontre pas.

Je voulu foncer vers les toilettes pour rejetter ce que j'avais avaler, mais Kufuto me suivis, et je dû faire semblant de faire pipi. Mince, si je ne pouvais pas vomir, j'allais être malade. Mais je devais quand même paraître bien pour ne pas alerter mon espion. Si je suis malade après avoir mangé, ça sera suspect. Je grimaçai en me lavant les mains. J'étais vraiment très mal.

Comble de mal chance, le capitaine attendait devant la salle de classe.

-Kihiko, Kuroko, attendez, nous héla-t-il. La coach est absente aujourd'hui, l'entraînement est annulé. Et la Génération des Miracles qui est devant le lycée m'a demandé de vous dire qu'ils vous attendraient ce soir, pour s'assurer entre autre que tout va bien pour tout le monde.

J'avais le droit de me pendre là maintenant? Comment cette journée pourrait-elle être pire? J'acquiesçais, bien conscient que mes réactions étaient encore épiées, avant d'aller m'installer à ma place. Cette journée ne pouvait définitivement pas être plus pourrie.

-Je viens avec toi pour rencontrer tes amis. Je te préviens que tout refus sera concidéré comme une preuve supplémentaire que tu cache quelque chose.

Je hochais la tête, bien obligé d'obéir. Pourvu que personne ne donne d'idée à personne! Bien sûr mes amis étaient loin d'être bêtes, et Kufuto était sans doute un génie, mais je souhaite véritablement que personne ne comprenne quoi que ce soit ce soir.

La fin des cours arriva trop rapidement à mon goût, et je fus obligé d'attendre le jeune homme aux yeux noirs pour partir retrouver mes amis. Ceux-ci étaient déjà arrivé et interrogeaient Tetsu-chan sur ce qu'il savait tout en sachant qu'il ne dirait rien.

A mon grand regret, je fus rapidement repéré, et les suçons qui n'étaient pas là la veille aussi. Je soupirais en voyant leurs regards se durcir. Bon sang, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient aussi protecteurs? Je râlais dans ma barbe inexistante en avançant vers eux.

-Bonjour Ju-chan, Dai-chan, Atsu-chan, Tarô-chan, Ryou-chan, les saluai-je d'une voix enjouée. Comme ça va?

-Bonjour Yuki. Ça irait mieux si nous savions que tu allais porter plainte contre...

-Ju-chan, le coupai-je, surprenant le reste le Génération, tu sais que Kio est un ami, je ne porterais pas plainte contre lui. Est-ce clair?

Les yeux du jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes se plissèrent. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué que j'était accompagné, et il allait penser (avec raison) que je ne voulais pas que mon camarade sache que j'avais un frère.

-Ne me coupe pas, Yuki. Ami ou pas ami, il n'en reste pas moins que ceci est inacceptable.

Je le remerciais intérieurement. Il acceptait de garder mon lien avec Ryukio secret. Pour autant, cela ne signifiait pas que j'étais sortis d'affaire.

-Bonjour, commença Kufuto, je suis Kufuto Kaito, enchanté.

-Bonjour, répondit Ju-chan. Voici Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryôta, Midorima Shintarô, Murasakibara Atsushi, que tu as déjà rencontré n'est-ce pas? Et je suis Akashi Seijuro. Tu dois déjà connaître Kuroko Tesuya, puisque Yuki et lui sont toujours ensemble.

-Hum, Le père de Kuroko-kun travaille pour quelqu'un que je connais bien. Dîtes, j'aimerais savoir avant de devoir partir, est-ce que vous connaissez une goule aux cheveux blancs comme ceux de Kihiko-kun, mais courts? Il s'agit de quelqu'un qui est très recherché par les services de police, et cela les aiderait si c'était le cas. J'ai déjà demandé à Kihiko-kun et Kuroko-kun. Kihiko-kun ne dirait rien, et Kuroko-kun ne le dénoncerait qu'à vous. Ça m'arrangerait que vous disiez ce que vous savez.

-Nous ne savons rien, répondit lentement mon ancien capitaine.

-Bon tant pis, déclara le brun. Je vous dis à demain Kihiko-kun, Kuroko-kun.

-C'est ça, à demain.

Toute la fin de la conversation, les regards de la Génération des Miracles étaient baqués sur moi. Ça y est, ils avaient compris. J'avais tenu le secret tout le long du collège, et il a suffis d'une phrase dite par un nouveau un peu trop bavard pour que je me retrouve avec des ennuis jusqu'au cou. Je décidais de les devancer avent qu'ils ne me sautent dessus.

-Allons parler dans un endroit plus discret, dis-je, sachant qu'il était désormais inuile de nier.

-Allons chez moi, c'est plus près, proposa Ryô-chan.

Tous acquiescèrent et nous prîmes la direction de la maison du joueur de Kaijô. A peine arrivés, je me retrouvais assis dans le canapé, Tetsu-chan à côté de moi, tous deux n'étant pas très à l'aise sous le regard de nos grands frères.

-Alors?

-Ecoute, Ju-chan, c'est pas contre vous, mais si jamais il s'était passé quoi que ce soit, moins vous en saviez mieux s'était. Je sais que je peux vous faie confiance, mais je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger.

-Tetsu est au courant.

Je hochais la tête, penaud. Evidemment, j'agravais mon cas en ayant mis au courant seulement le deuxième petit frère et aucun grand frère.

-Kihikochi, on aura pu te protéger, et mettre Kurokochi au courant, c'est prendre le risque qu'il ait des ennuis lui aussi.

-Tu vas être punis. Toi aussi Tetsuya, tu savais tout et tu n'as rien dis. Mais puisque tu t'es contenté de garder le secret de Yuki, ta punition sera plus légère. Bien, puisque tu n'as pas tes parents avec toi, tu seras punis comme un enfant désobéissant doit l'être. Pas de télé, ni d'ordinateur pendant deux semaines. Tetsuya, tu vas recopier vingt fois «je dois prévenir mes frères de toute situation dangereuse pour Yuki». Maintenant. Bien, Yuki, pourquoi Ryukio est-il recherché par la police?

-C'est le Chasseur, marmonai-je.

Hors de question que je lâche l'information aussi facilement! Ils allaient encore hurler après lui sinon, et ne parlons même pas d'une possible expédition punitive!

-Pardon, je n'ai pas compris.

Murasakibara, qui supervisait la punition de Tetsu-chan, releva les yeux vers nous. Il sentait que ça allait encore mal finir cette histoire. Comme à chaque fois que je me disputais avec Ju-chan au sujet de mon frère. Un jour, je recevrais une médaille pour les avoir tous supporter aussi longtemps sans commettre un meurtre.

-Je n'ai pas envie de répéter.

-Yuki, il est dans ton meilleur intérêt de tout nous dire maintenant.

-Mais c'est mieux si vous ne savez rien, ou le moins possible en tout cas puisque maintenant vous êtes au courant de quelque chose.

-Yuki, la patience d'Akashi est assez limitée, je te conseil de te dépêcher de lui dire, surtout qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il s'énerve après puisque ça doit être dangereux, sinon tu nous aurais déjà tout dis, me conseilla Dai-chan.

-Kio est le Chasseur, répétai-je cette fois intelligiblement.

Un grand silence suivit ma déclaration, seulement coupé par le grattement du stylos de Tetsu-chan sur sa feuille. Puis enfin, Ju-chan se leva et se dirrigea vers la fenêtre du salon, silencieusement toujours.

-Tetsuya, tu étais au courant de cela aussi, finit-il par demander d'une voix calme.

Trop calme, beaucoup trop calme. Je me recroquevillai dans le canapé, conscient des regards lourds de Ryô-chan et Tarô-chan.

-Oui, Akashi-kun.

-Tu feras quarante lignes de plus.

-Oui, Akashi-kun.

Effectivement, mieux vallait se faire tout petit en cet instant. Je pouvais sentir la colère des cinq génies, celle rentré d'Atsu-chan qui restait avec Tetsu-chan, celle, bouillonante de Ryô-chan et Tarô-chan, qui semblaient se contenir de justesse à côté du meuble où j'étais assis, celle explosive de Dai-chan derrière moi et enfin celle glacée de Ju-chan, la pire. Celui-ci se tourna enfin vers nous, et son œil jaune scintillait de rage.

-Tu aurais dû nous le dire, scanda-t-il, et je hochais vivement la tête. Voilà donc la raison de ton éternel refus de porter plainte. Tu auras dû dire qui vous étiez dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas?

Mieux veut ne pas lui dire que c'était surtout par ce que j'adorais mon frère. J'acquiesçai donc, espérant que la tempête passerait vite.

-Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons lui faire comprendre nous-même qu'il doit cesser de te harceler.

-Mais Ju-chan, si vous faîtes cela, on risque de se faire repérer, fis-je remarquer d'un ton calme.

Un sifflement ç côté de mon oreille m'appris qu'une paire de ciseaux était sans doute passé très près de moi avant de se planter dans le tissus du canapé. Je ne bougeais pas et tins tête à mon ancien capitaine. Je me doutais que s'ils étaient là, c'était également pour savoir si j'avais encore été «agressé» par Kio. Je soupirais alors que Ju-chan faisait signe à Dai-chan de vérifier si j'avais d'autres marques. Ils allaient être servis, j'en avais une bonne douzaine d'autres! Je n'arrivais pas à faire comprendre à Ryukio qu'il fallait qu'il cesse de montrer nos acrivités à tout le monde.

Ce soir là, ce fus très fatigué et la tête bourdonnante des reproches et sermons de mes amis que je rentrais chez moi pour aller m'écrouler dans mon lit, sans même saluer Kio qui lisait dans le salon et qui me regarda passer avec un regard surpris. Je lui parlerais demain, décidai-je en m'endormant comme une masse.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Je sais que j'ai été longue à sortir ce chapitre, mais j'étais occupée à autre chose, donc gomen gomen, et j'attends vos reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Je me suis apperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veullez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrèmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnomé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou deffendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmis les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

MissXYZ: Ne gâche pas toute mon histoire, méchante! Et non, les maisons ne sont pas toutes surveillées, seules deux le sont, à toi de découvrir lesquelles.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez découvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Attention** dans ce chapitre, il y a une théorie personnelle sur les goules ne figurant ni dans le manga ni dans l'animé, merci de ne pas le souligner dans les commentaires, je sais parfaitement qu'elle n'existe pas.

Je poste ce chapitre après...beaucoup de retard, je sais, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration, à part pour le moment où Kaito découvre tout et tente d'arrêter Ryukio, mais ça serait trop rapide à ce stade de l'histoire. Mais bon, après les sushis d'hier et les nems de ce soir, je ne peux qu'être de bonne humeur, donc j'ai fait un effort et vous avez la suite ce soir! Aimez-moi!

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre 5: L'approche du danger**

Je devais avouer que je n'écoutais pas le professeur du tout. Je dessinais sur ma feuille en prétendant prêter une oreille attentive au cours qui nous était dispensé, des maths soit dit en passant, mais je réfléchissait à mes problèmes actuels. Hier, tous mes amis avaient compris ce que j'étais. Je n'en avais pas honte, mais un accident est si vite arrivé, et avec Kise entre autre...mon secret n'était plus vraiment en sécurité.

-Kihiko-kun, le cours est terminé.

A quoi pensait Kufuto? Croyait-il réellement que mes amis allaient me trahir? Ou espérait-il une réaction de ma part en allant leur parler?

-Kihiko-kun, le déjeuner a déjà commencé, me secoua mon voisin, et, accessoirement, le sujet de mes pensées.

-Hum? Ah oui, je viens.

Je me levais en prenant mon sac où se trouvait mon «déjeuner». A la porte, Tetsu-chan nous attendait. Je lui souris et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le toit, discutant de choses et d'autres. Mais j'étais trop dans la lune pour retenir notre sujet de conversation. Je m'assis et sortis le bento de mon sac. Je le fixai, incapable de l'ouvrir.

-Kihiko-kun, tu te sens bien?

Je relevais la tête. Kufuto me fixait encore, il ne détournais jamais le regard de moi. Cette situation commençai à me peser, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui faire remarquer, il dirait que c'est parce que je suis coupable. Je devais donc faire encore semblant. Je lui adressait un magnifique sourire. Je m'applaudirais presque pour mon jeu d'acteur.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question?

-Tu n'a même pas ouvert ton repas, constata-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui, je suis un peu barbouiller.

C'était faux bien sûr. J'avais faim, très faim même, mais je ne mangeais pas la même chose que mes amis. Je ne pourrais pas manger avant ce soir, et encore, si je n'étais pas suivit. Ne pas manger pendant presque un mois avait beaucoup de désavantage, mais si on mangeait plus, on était accusé d'être des monstre et on se faisait repérer. Voilà pourquoi les goules mangeaient si peu en général. Nous devions nous contenter de coupe-faim. Triste, vraiment.

-Tu es malade? Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit Kihiko-kun, tu ferais mieux de manger, même un peu, pour t'aider à lutter contre la maladie. Si tu es juste un peu barbouillé, cela peut aussi être dû à la faim, donc tu devrais avaler quelque chose.

Son raisonnement était logique, mon excuse pour ne pas manger venait de s'effondre lamentablement. Je me résignais donc et commençais à avaler laborieusement une partie de ce bento. Vers la moitié, je laissais tomber et me levais en prétextant aller me passer de l'eau sur le visage. A peine étais-je entré dans les toilettes que je me précipitais dans une cabine pour rendre ce que j'avais été forcé d'avalé. Après avoir tiré la chasse, je sortie pour me mettre de l'eau sur le visage , mais je me figeais en apercevant Kufuto dans les toilettes. Il me regardait, comme certain de tenir le bon bout pour tout découvrir.

-Je me suis sentis mal, expliquai-je.

-Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est passé. Je n'aurais juste pas dû manger, c'est tout.

-Tu es donc bien malade, comme je l'avais pensé.

Je m'apprêtais à le démentir lorsque je pensais que ce serait effectivement une bonne excuse, donnée par l'envoyé de L en personne. Et ainsi, je pourrais prétendre avoir guéris dans le week-end. Ce mec était parfait. Excepté lorsqu'il voulait tout savoir, là il m'énervait. On aurait dit Ju-chan, mais Ju-chan n'en savais pas autant qu'il aimait le penser à mon sujet. Et ne cherchait pas plus loin que ce que je disais la plupart du temps. Alors que Kufuto, lui, remettait constamment mes paroles en doute. Et ça m'agaçait prodigieusement.

Nous étions de retours en cours avant même que je ne m'en aperçoive, trop perdu dans mes pensées. Encore quelque chose qu'il allait retourner contre moi, à coup sûr. Et je devais vraiment avoir faim pour me perdre dans mes élucubrations comme maintenant. Vivement la fin de la journée!

Lorsque enfin l'après-midi prit fin, je rentrais directement sans aller au club de basket. De toutes façons, c'était la première fois que je séchais, et Tetsu-chan allait me donner un alibi en béton, alors pas de problèmes. Et la vue de jeunes hommes presque nus et transpirant risquait d'être de trop pour moi, je ne voulais pas manger un de mes coéquipiers. Ce serait assez moyen.

Et voilà, je divague encore! J'espère qu'on a quelque chose à la maison, je ne veux pas avoir à chasser, ce serait dangereux, même si c'est la fange humaine que je chasse. Les drogués, les alcooliques, les revendeurs et les assassins, mon terrain de chasse se trouve dans les bas quartiers.

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne trouvais rien de mangeable pour moi dans la maison. J'avais bien de quoi cuisiner quelque chose, mais c'était pour mes alibis du midi. Pas de viande humaine. Bon, tant pis, je n'avais plus qu'à chasser. Je parti donc me changer, hors de question qu'on me reconnaisse grâce à mon uniforme. Après avoir passer un short en jean et un t-shirt noir, je fouillais dans mon placard pour prendre mon masque.

Le masque d'une goule, c'est quelque chose qui le représente mais qui empêche les humains d'identifier clairement la goule. Je connais l'identité de plusieurs des miens juste en voyant leur masque quand on se croise lors d'une chasse. Mais un témoin ne saurait pas, sauf si c'est une goule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, me demanda la voix de Ryukio derrière moi.

-Je n'en peux plus Kio, il faut que je mange. On n'a rien ici, alors je sors, lui répondis-je.

-Ok, je vais faire pareil. Fais attention.

-Toi aussi, Kio, rappelle toi que L nous surveille.

-Il ne peut pas le faire en dehors du lycée, enfin, rit mon frère.

-Il pourrait nous faire suivre, répliquai-je.

-Si tu le dis, lâcha-t-il, perplexe. Oh fait, j'ai dû sortir toute à l'heure, pour me débarrasser de certaines choses qui pourraient être gênante si les parents tombaient dessus, il rentrent dans seulement cinq jours après tout.

-Tu nous a encore filmé, c'est ça?

-Oui, avoua-t-il, pas désolé du tout, et même un peu fier.

Je secouais la tête et mis le masque vénitien blanc et noir dans le sac noir que j'allais emporter, enfilais une veste à capuche sans manches, pour cacher mes cheveux, et emportais également une petite glaciaire, pour ramener de la viande, au cas où.

Je sorti ensuite de l'appartement et me dirigeais calmement vers la station de métro la plus proche. Le fait qu'elle soit bondée n'allait pas aider, avec ma faim, mais au moins, je pourrais me fondre dans la masse. Et j'y parvins plutôt bien à mon humble avis. Je pris une rame qui se dirigeait vers les quartiers malfamé et descendis au dernier arrêt. De là, je pris la direction des ruelles les plus sombres possibles, derrières les bars les plus miteux. J'es repérais un assez rapidement. L'établissement s'appelait «White Venice», c'était presque un signe du destin à ce niveau là. Je le contournais et allais mettre mon masque, attendant. Un homme allait bien finir par sortir, et avec de la chance, il se laisserait faire, trop imbibé et peut-être défoncé pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Effectivement, un homme sortit. Il titubait et tenait des propos incohérent, qu'il semblait adresser à quelqu'un qu'il était le seul à voir et qu'il appelait «mon lapin». Désolé, je ne suis pas Rabbit*, je ne suis que Venicer, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne verras pas la référence.

J'allais bondir sur lui lorsqu'il se figea. Un sixième sens, l'instinct de survie, je ne sais pas, toujours est-il qu'il me sentis et dessoûla bien vite. Tant pis pour toi mon coco, si t'avais été saoul, t'aurait rien sentit, je ne peux rien garantir maintenant. L'homme se mit à courir. Je le suivis, mais il était rapide. Même avec ma vitesse de goule, j'avais du mal à le rattraper. Il finit par trébucher, et se fut ma chance. Je bondis sur lui et lui cognais la tête contre le sol en béton du hangar où sa fuite nous avait menée. Il n'était pas totalement assommé, et j'allais l'achever quand il commença à me supplier.

-S'il vous plaît, j'ai une famille, je vous en supplie...

-La ferme, le coupai-je. Si t'as des gosses à nourrir, fallait pas venir dépenser tout ton fric dans ce bar. Et je m'en fous, au pire, j'ai rien contre toi. T'étais juste là, alors que je meurs de faim. Sois heureux, tu vas contribuer à nourrir un autre enfant.

Sur ce, je lui arrachais la gorge à coup de dents. Je lui dévorais la moitié du corps avant de découper l'autre moitié et de la mettre dans la glaciaire pour l'emmener à la maison. Cela me permettrait de tenir un moment sans chasser. Je laissais ensuite les restes ici, sortis du hangar, m'éloignai de quelques rues avant de retirer mon masque et de la ranger dans mon sac. Il serait trouver bien assez tôt, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour ça. Je devais maintenant rentrer en espérant que Kio n'aurais pas fait de bêtises. Je me sentais maintenant de bien meilleure humeur, puisque j'avais manger. Je soupirais d'aise. En plus, demain, on était samedi, je pouvait donc rester chez moi où aller chez Tetsu-chan.

Je n'avais pas pu parler à mon ami, alors j'espérais pouvoir le faire le lendemain. Pour en être sûr, je décidais de l'appeler.

-Moshi moshi?

-Tetsu-chan, c'est moi.

-Yuki-chan? Que se passe-t-il?

-Ne sois pas si étonné de mon appel voyons! En fait, je voulais savoir s'il était possible que je vienne chez toi demain.

-Bien sûr, mais mon père sera là avec des amis et collègues, tu vas devoir jouer la comédie le midi. Et je crois que Kufuto-kun sera là pour donner ses impressions à ton propos pour l'enquête.

-Ok, soupirais-je. Bon, je passe vers dix heures, ça te va?

-Bien sûr, à demain.

-A demain.

Je sortis du métro pour retourner chez moi, le cœur bien plus léger. Parler à mon meilleur ami me ferais du bien, ça me faisait toujours du bien. Mon portable sonna et je décrochais sans faire attention au nom qui s'affichait.

-Yuki.

-Ju-chan?

-Précisément. Ton capitaine m'a appelé, comme il en avait reçu l'ordre pour tout problème vous concernant toi et Tetsuya, pour me prévenir que tu étais malade. Mais il n'y a personne chez toi et l'appartement est fermé à clefs. Quand reviens-tu?

Je me retins de soupirer et levais les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, ce mec quand même! Il ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de tout contrôler!

-Attends un instant, je suis au pied de l'immeuble.

-Dépêche-toi.

Autant je les adorais, autant ce genre de choses me sortaient par les yeux. Akashi s'invite chez toi et en plus il te donne des ordres! D'accord, c'est une façon de faire habituelle pour lui, mais je détestais ça quand même. Je ne suis pas son larbin, je suis son frère! Enfin, presque frère.

J'arrivais devant la porte où effectivement je trouvais l'empereur en train d'attendre comme un imbécile. Je retins un sourire et priais pour qu'il ne sache jamais ce que j'avais pensé! Je déverrouillais la porte et la poussais, lui indiquant d'entrer avant d'en faire de même. Nous nous déchaussions lorsqu'il m'attrapa par le bras assez brusquement.

-Tu n'es pas malade, pourquoi as-tu sécher le basket?

-Ju-chan, ma réponse ne va pas te plaire. Et lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

Le jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes me lâcha alors le bras et je pus finir de retirer mes chaussures avant de me dirriger vers la cuisine pour mettre la viande se trouvant dans mon sac au frais. Je posais ce dernier par terre avant de l'ouvrir ainsi que le frigidaire.

-Je suis sortit chasser, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de mourir de faim. Et Kio aussi est partit pour ça, il reviendra plus tard.

-Parce qu'il n'a pas assez manger il y quelques jours, ironisa-t-il.

Je me figeais dans mon geste pour ranger un morceau de viande emballer avant de reprendre, tout lui répondant, lui tournant le dos pour lui cacher mon visage.

-Ju-chan, combien de fois mange-tu par jours?

-Trois fois bien sûr, manger équilibré est bon pour la santé, je ne vais pas la ruinée pour une histoire de repas sauté.

-As-tu assez mangé ce midi pour rester plusieurs jours sans manger?

-Non, mais je suis humain.

-Et alors? Sais-tu pourquoi nous autres goules pouvons tenir si longtemps sans manger?

-Parce que vous n'avez pas le même métabolisme que nous.

-Nous avons muté. Et pourquoi? Par peur. Vous autres, barbares, nous avez chasser et tué sous le prétextes que nous existions. Nous ne pouvons manger rien d'autre que de la viande humaine, et cela fait de nous des monstres n'est-ce pas? Mais vous êtes aussi des monstres! Aux yeux des poules et des lapins, vous êtes des monstres!** Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le droit de manger à notre faim? Parce que vous ne voulez pas? C'est barbare et égoïste, et j'ai beau t'adorer Ju-chan, je te déteste pour l'instant, parce que tu n'as pas envisagé un seul instant que nous pouvions mourir de faim à cause de la peur qu'on engendré les humains. Vous avez un Croc Mitaine sous le lit? Nous avons des humains terrifiants pour effrayé les enfants. Comprends cela, s'il te plaît. Et ne m'en veux pas.

Silence. Le genre de silence pesant qui faisait douter de la personne qui nous écoutait. Avais-je mis ma famille en danger? Je pleurais, silencieusement aussi, comme pour ne pas rompre le mutisme de mon ancien capitaine. Puis enfin, un bruit de pas, se rapprochant de moi. Une main se posant sur mon épaule me fit sursauter, puis pivoter pour que je me retrouve face à Ju-chan, qui constata toujours en silence mes larmes et ma douleur. Il les essuya alors de sa main libre avant de m'attirer vers lui, dans une étreinte pleine de demande de pardon.

-Je ne te demanderais pas de m'excuser à voix haute, tu le sais, commença-t-il d'une voix étrangement douce. Mais il est vrai que j'ai été égocentrique de ne pas tenter de comprendre votre point de vue, où au moins de me mettre à votre place.

-Tu es pardonné seulement si tu rampes à mes pieds, fis-je, amusé.

Il grogna et s'écarta, mais ne fit pas mine de se mettre à mes pieds. Dommage. Je soupirais et terminais mon petit rangement avant de lui proposer à boire.

-Tu as de quoi boire comme un humain?

-Pour tromper d'éventuels curieux.

-Ah.

Il s'installa au salon alors que je lui servais un thé. Et nous discutâmes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de rentrer chez lui, tard le soir. Sachant qu'il habitait à Kyoto et non Tokyo, il pourrait avoir des difficultés avec le train s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu, mais un Akashi n'a pas de difficultés avec le train n'est-ce pas, il est absolu.

*Rabbit: Dans Tokyo Ghoule, l'un des personnages ami avec le personnage principal, Kirishima Toka, porte un masque de lapin. C'est pourquoi elle a été surnommé par le CCG (Centre de Contrôle des Goules) Rabbit, et tous s'acharnent avec plus ou moins d'efficacité à l'attraper.

**Ceci n'a pas pour but de vous faire culpabilisé, ne devenez pas végétarien, je ne le suis pas et adore la viande.

Bref, un chapitre un peu court comparé aux précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Maintenant, reviewez, c'est un ordre, et mes ordres sont absolus (non, je ne me prends pas pour Akashi)


	7. Chapter 7

Je me suis apperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veullez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrèmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnomé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou deffendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmis les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Nathanniyelhs: Merci, merci, je sais, je suis un génie. Non, je blague, mais merci pour le compliment, ça fait super plaisir! Et non, mon but n'était pas de faire rire, Yuki est en train d'engueuler à moitié Akashi. Remarque, ce simple fait en soit est assez drôle, imaginer Akashi en train de se faire remettre à sa place. Ne t'inquiètes pas des fautes d'orthographes, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. Enfin, je ne les ai pas vu en tout cas. Bref, voici la suite.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez decouvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Attention** dans ce chapitre, il y a une théorie personelle sur les goules ne figurant ni dans le manga ni dans l'animé, merci de ne pas le souligner dans les commentaires, je sais parfaitement qu'elle n'éxiste pas.

Je poste ce chapitre après...beaucoup de retard, je sais, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration, à part pour le moment où Kaito découvre tout et tente d'arrêter Ryukio, mais ça serait trop rapide à ce stade de l'histoire. Mais bon, après les sushis d'hier et les nems de ce soir, je ne peux qu'être de bonne humeur, donc j'ai fait un effort et vous avez la suite ce soir! Aimez-moi!

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre7: Jeu de dupe**

Kio rentra très tard, et il semblait un peu stressé. Par chance, pour une fois, il ne semblait pas avoir fait une véritable boucherie. Son manteau était presque propre, et il n'avait pas de tâches particulières sur ces vêtements. Je soupirais. Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux?

-Yuki, je crois que j'étais suivis toute à l'heure, me déclara-t-il d'un coup.

Je me levais d'un bond pour aller le rejoindre. Il avait été suivit. Nous étions très mal dans ces cas là. Si quelqu'un comprenait ce qu'il se passait ici, nous serions dénoncé immédiatement.

-Qui? Quand? Où? Comment?

-Du calme, je ne suis pas très sûr, tenta-t-il de m'apaiser. J'ai cru voir quelqu'un me suivre en dehors de l'immeuble, mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être un voisin, pour ce que j'en sais. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un flic, il devait avoir notre âge, blond, les cheveux aux épaules. Et il était habillé tout en noir. Il parlait au téléphone, je crois, alors ce n'est sûrement pas pour me suivre. Je crois qu'il allait faire des courses pour lui et son colocataire. J'ai vu se dernier lorsque la porte s'est fermé, ils ne sont sans doute pas une menace. J'ai paniquer pour rien, désolé.

-Non, ne t'excuses pas, soupirais-je. Tu as cru voir quelque chose, et du coup, tu as eu un doute. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, nous sommes tous les deux sur les nerfs, ça risque de devenir dangereux à ce rythme. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que j'avais prévu d'aller chez Testu-chan demain, et tu ferais bien de te trouver une activité qui te détende. Au fait, tu as ramené quelque chose pour les prochains jours?

-Oui, regarde dans le sac là.

Je pris le sac en question, et allait directement à la cuisine pour ranger. Pendant que je regardait dans le sac, je touranit un instant la tête vers mon frère. Dans mon mouvement, je repérais du coin de l'oeil un éclat dans le mur. Comme une vitre. Qui n'y était pas ce matin. Je terminait mon rangement. Puis me rapprochais du mur en question. Une caméra, il y avait une caméra dans le mur. Placé de telle manière qu'il est très difficile de la voir. Qui l'avait placé là? Non, question stupide, je le savais très bien. La question qui tue serait plutôt quand et combien? Je pense qu'on va avoir de gros problèmes à partir de maintenant. Je n'avais aucun doutes sur le fait que L et Kufuto regardaient la vidéo de surveillance, et je pouvais être assuré qu'ils avait vu Ryukio. Vu notre ressemblance, il était évident que nous étions jumeaux.

Je me redressais. Je devais faire comme si je n'avais pas vu la caméra. Il ne s'agissait que d'un éclat dans le mur. Je me dirrigeais vers Kio. Combien y avait-il de ces saletés dans la pièce? Y en avait-il dans les chambres? Et dans la salle de bain? Je ne devais pas y penser pour l'instant, je ferais part de mes observations à Tetsu-chan, il m'aiderait sans doute, mais je ne pouvais pas allerté Kio ici, ils s'en apercevraient. Je lui souris donc et allais dans la chambre, de toute évidence attendant que mon cher frère me rejoigne.

Il ne pu dire non à une telle suggestion et se précipita vers la chambre, m'attrapa et me jeta sur le lit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire «ouf». Je n'eu rien l'occasion de faire, j'étais déjà nu et attaché à la tête de lit avant d'avoir pu reprendre ma respiration. Son sourire sadique me fit frissoner. Je n'allais vraiment rien pouvoir faire ce soir.

-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il contre ma gorge.

-Je pourrais te réconforter si tu me détâchais, essayais-je.

-Je préfère profiter de toi.

Il entreprit ensuite de me faire un suçon. Quand allait-il comprendre que ça ne m'apportait que des ennuis? En fait, je pense qu'il le savait très bien mais voulait juste marquer son territoire. «Comme les chiens» murmura une petite voix dans ma tête. C'était méchant. Mais malheureusement assez vrai.

Me voyant me perdre dans mes pensées, Ryukio me mordilla un téton, me faisant revenir à moi dans un hoquet surpris. Il le lécha ensuite, m'arrachant un gémissement. Mon frère savait si bien me faire réagir. Je voulais tellement plus, ses mains me frôlaient sans jamais insister, ce qui me frustrait horriblement. Enfin, l'une d'elles se posa franchement sur mon érection. Je lâchais un autre gémissement, impatient.

-Tut tut, petit frère de mon cœur, je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser aller, rit-il doucement contre mon ventre.

C'était bien là ce qui m'inquiétait. Il allait me torturer, délicieusement, pendant un long moment. Je me tortillais un peu, cherchant plus de contact. Soudain, sa langue vint se faufiler dans mon nombril. Je gémis plus fort encore et soulevais le bassin, tentant de lui faire comprendre que je n'en pouvais plus et avait besoin de lui, tout de suite. Il se contenta de rire et de continuer ses coups de langue. Je fondais ô si délicieusement entre ses mains expertes. J'avais besoin de plus, mais il ne voulait pas me l'accorder pour l'instant. Il déscendit un peu, donna quelques coups de langue sur mon sexe dressé avant de remonter prendre mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de supplier pour plus. Je voulais qu'il aille plus loin pourtant. Tellement plus loin. Son bassin appuiyé contre le mien me donnait chaud, tellement chaud, mais mes mains attachées m'interdisaient toute action.

Finalement, il finit par me donner ce que je voulait. Il me pénétra, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir attendu cela toute la journée. Étrangement, cette fois, des images furtives de Kufuto apparaissaient dans mon esprit. Et elles augmentaient mon plaisir. Je n'avait jamais ressentis autant de bien être avec juste Kio. Je le voyais lui, au-dessus de moi, à la place de mon frère. Je gémissais et criais de plus en plus fort. Je sentais venir l'orgasme. Et ce fut son visage qui s'imposa à mon esprit lorsque je vint.

-K-Kaito, gémis-je alors que Kio venait également.

Je priais pour que celui-ci n'ait pas entendu le prénom que j'avais prononcé à cet instant. La jalousie exacerbée de Ryukio risquait de nous mettre en danger. Mais son regard lorsqu'il me fixa vallait plus que tous les discours. Si, il m'avait entendu. Et je ne savais pas si c'était la peine ou la rage qui l'emportait.

-Qui est-ce?

-D-de qui parles-tu?

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, répliqua-t-il avec amertume. Tu as dis le nom d'un autre que moi lorsque tu es venu toute à l'heure. Pourquoi? POURQUOI?

-Kio, détache-moi s'il te plaît, demandais-je doucement.

Il me lança un regard aigre mais accepta tout de même de me rendre ma liberté. Je me redressai en me massant les poignets sur lesquelles j'avais tiré.

-Ecoute, Kio, il faut que tu comprenne que je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je ressens. Evidemment je t'aime toujours autant, et je t'aimerais toujours, tu es mon Kio, celui avec qui j'ai passé toute ma vie, et je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de te voir souffrir, tu le sais. Mais comprends s'il te plaît que je puisse apprécier quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu ne fais pas que «l'apprécier» si tu pense à lui alors que je te fais l'amour, ragea-t-il. Qu'a-t-il que je n'ai pas? Comment a-t-il réussit a avoir ton cœur?

-M-mon cœur c'est un peu beaucoup, je le trouve bien, c'est vrai, il est sexi, et puis très intelligent et gentil, manipulateur aussi un peu c'est vrai, mais il le fait pour une bonne cause...

-Ne me dis pas que ce Kaito est l'envoyé de L, murmura dangereusement Ryukio.

Je me ratatinais sur le lit, sentant venir la tempête. Bon sang, et dire qu'en plus de ça, nous avions un public mais que Kio ne le savait pas. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir lorsque je pensais que justement, Kufuto avait tout vu et tout entendu, notamment le fait que je l'appréciais beaucoup.

-Kio, parlons-en demain, s'il te plaît, murmurais-je à mon tour, mal à l'aise.

-Tu ne seras pas là demain, s'exclama mon frère.

Je grimaçais, mais apparemment, Kio avait décidé qu'il vallait mieux qu'il se calme pour avoir cette discution parce qu'il sortit en claquant la porte de la chambre. Je soupirais en me laissant tomber en arrière. J'avais de plus en plus de problèmes, et aucun moyen pour m'en sortir sans qu'au moins une personne parmis les gens que j'aimais ne souffre. Comment faire?

Je sentis mes paupières se fermer toutes seules et pensais que je devais vraiment parler à Tetsu-chan.

Je me réveillais en sursaut vers sept heures du matin. Kio n'était pas là, et il me fallut un instant avant de me souvenir pourquoi. Je soupirais doucement avant de me lever pour me dirriger vers la salle de bein pour me préparer. Je ne devais être chez Tetsu-chan que vers dix heures, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'arrive bien trop tôt. Je n'y pouvais rien, quand quelque chose n'allait, je me tournais automatiquement vers mon meilleur ami.

J'étais prêt en un temps record. Je n'avais pas osé aller voir dans la chambre de Kio ni dans le salon, par peur de le croiser. Maintenant, il était neuf heures moins le quart et j'avais peur de mettre le nez hors de la salle de bain. Je me résignais pourtant à le faire et allais directement vers l'entrée pour sortir. Malheureusement pour cela, il fallait passer dans le salon. J'y repérais immédiatement Kio qui semblait avoir passer la nuit à réfléchir. Je lui dis au revoir d'une petite voix avant de prendre la fuite hors de l'appartement et de dévaler les escaliers jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble. Là, je vis ce voisin que Kio avait croisé hier. Il était avec un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, presque aussi rouges que ceux de Ju-chan, qui portait des goggles, un sweat à rayure blanche et bordeau et des gants noirs lui montant jusqu'aux coudes. En comparaison, son pantalon noir paraissait atrocement normal. Tous deux étaient penchés sur un portable alors que le blond dévorait une tablette de chocolat. Ils avaient l'air étranges, tous les deux, mais pas spécialement méchants*. Je leur adressais un signe de tête avant de m'éloigner aussi vite que possible de l'immeuble, sentant les mauvaises ondes de Ryukio jusqu'ici.

Je pris le train jusqu'à un arrêt à cent mètres de chez Tetsu-chan. Arrivé là-bas, je sonnais rapidement. Il commençait à faire froid, l'hiver s'installait. Il neigerait bientôt. Le vent froid soulevait mes mèches blanches et les emmêlait. Je soupirais en me disant que nous allions bientôt devoir changer d'endroit pour le midi.

Ce fut le père de mon meilleur ami qui vint m'ouvrir. Il me regarda un instant avant de s'effacer.

-Tu es là tôt. Tetsuya avait dit vers dix heures.

-Désolé, j'avais besoin de voir Tetsu-chan. Je ne me sentais pas très bien.

-Je peux compendre. Après tout, Kufuto Kaito t'a mit beaucoup de pression ces derniers jours. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, il sera bien obliger de constater que tu es innocent.

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire, me sentant un peu coupable. Parce qu'au contraire, les preuves s'accumulaient doucement contre moi. Je m'inclinais doucement devant lui en le remerciant avant de me déchausser et de monter voir Tetsu-chan. Je me sentais coupable pour beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, quand même.

Je poussais la porte de la chambre de mon meilleur ami et me laissais tomber sur le lit alors que celui-ci me regardait avec un sourcil dressé, ce qui correspondait à peu près à une mâchoire décrochée pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Quoi, soupirais-je.

-On dirais que t'as dormis au milieu d'un ouragan. Dans lequel devait flotter quelques cuivres comme un trombone ou un tubas, parce que t'as, en fait, pas l'air d'avoir dormis du tout.

-J'ai dormis, bien que très peu. C'est ce qui arrive quand on se dispute avec son frère.

Le jeune homme aux yeux turquoise vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Il se contenta ensuite de me regarder, attendant que je lui dise ce qu'il ne va pas.

-Hier soir, comme presque tous les soirs, on a fait l'amour Kio et moi. Sauf que je ne pensais pas à Kio. Je pensait à Kufuto. Je dois être sacrément tordu, n'empêche que s'il me demandait de sortir avec lui, je ne dirais pas non. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'au moment où on est venu, tous les deux, j'ai dis son prénom, et pas celui de Kio. Et il s'en est rendu compte. On s'est disputé, et il est partit passer la nuit dans le salon. On a vraiment de plus en plus de problème. En plus de ça, des caméras et sans doute des micros ont été posés dans l'appartement, j'en ai vu une, mais je n'y ai pas touché, je ne voulais pas être encore plus suspect. Sauf que du coup, ils ont vu Ryukio, et il est impossible de louper le fait que nous sommes jumeaux. En plus, ils ont sans doute été posé lorsque j'étais partit chasser hier, ce qui veut dire qu'ils savent que Ju-chan au moins est au courant. Du coup, je me sens coupable, parce que je lui attire des problèmes. Je me sens coupable parce que je fais du mal à Kio en aimant notre ennemi, et je me sens coupable vis à vis de ton père à qui nous mentons effrontément depuis des années et qui croit toujours que je suis innocent malgré toutes les preuves qui s'accumulent. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Tetsu-chan.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre. Mon meilleur ami digérait ce que je lui avait dis. Et il réfléchissait à comment m'aider. Je me contentais d'attendre le verdicte, impatient d'avoir un moyen de m'en sortir malgré tout.

-Pour l'instant, pour les caméras, nous nous ne pouvons rien faire. Je peux empêcher Kufuto-kun d'en parler toute à l'heure, mais guère plus. De plus, le fait que tu ais prononcé son nom va peut-être le pousser à vouloir t'observer d'un peu plus près. Nous avons donc un peu de temps. Pour mon père, ne t'en fait pas, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il ferait dans le cas où tu serais coupable, il m'a répondu que tu auras eu raison de ne rien dire, et qu'il préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant, que tu resterais innocent à ses yeux jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

-N'empêche qu'on lui ment.

-On se fera pardonné. Bref, pour Ryukio, par contre, c'est délicat. Il est ton frère et tu l'adore, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, mais là, tu es amoureux...

-J'irais quand même pas jusque là, marmonnais-je.

-Tu es amoureux, donc, d'un autre et il le sait. Ça pourrait passer, avec beaucoup d'argumentation, si tu n'aimais pas quelqu'un qui essaye tout de même de vous coincer tous les deux.

-Tu m'aide pas beaucoup là, tu sais?

-Parle-lui. Essaye de lui faire entendre raison. Vous vivez l'un pour l'autre depuis plus de quinze ans, arrange les choses, tu sais ce qu'il aime, ce qui lui fais plaisir, prépare lui une surprise.

-Tu crois?

-Mais oui, j'en suis sûr.

Son sourire encourageant me remonta le moral. Et je me dis qu'il n'y avait décidément qu'avec moi qu'il était aussi détendu. Peu de temps après, alors que je faisais tout pour l'empêcher de se coiffer et qu'il tentait désespérément de m'échapper, la mère de mon ami entra dans la chambre.

-Bonjour Yuki-kun, me salua-t-elle.

-Bonjour Sakura-san, répondis-je.

Je ne sais pourquoi, je la trouvais un tantinet plus froide aujourd'hui que d'habitude. Parce que je n'étais pas venu la saluer? Sûrement autre chose, je faisais toujours ça, je la saluais à table en général.

-Tetsuya, viens dire bonjour aux collègues de ton père. Quelqu'un veut parler à Yuki-kun.

Je me redressais, curieux mais angoissé. Je savais déjà qui voulait me parler. Et je sentais les ennuis venir de très loin. Si seulement je pouvais me jeter par la fenêtre! Mais trop tard, mon ami était parti avec sa mère après m'avoir adressé un sourire encourageant, encore un, et une silhouette que je commençais à bien connaître apparut sur le pas de la porte. Kufuto voulait de toute évidence discuter avec moi. Je pense que ça sentais le roussi pour moi et mon frère.

Je le regardais s'assoir sur la chaise de bureau. Entre moi et la porte. Et proche de la fenêtre. Il m'empêcherait de fuir, je le savais, s'il y avait le moindre problème. Il me fixa ensuite de ses yeux noirs. Au bout d'une minute, je me tortillais inconfortablement. Il se décida alors à prendre la parole.

-Tu sais que je connais ton secret.

-Quel secret, fis-je innocemment.

-Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'ais. De plus, tu en as plusieurs, qui étaient plutôt bien gardés, mais j'ai les moyens de découvrir tout ce que tu cache. Tu as un frère jumeau. Il est lui-même le Chasseur. Ce qui fait de toi une goule. Tu couche avec lui depuis le début, sans doute parce que tu ne veux pas le repousser. Et tu m'apprécies.

A cette dernière affirmation, je me sentis rougir. Mince, là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me parlerait de ça directement. Je respirais un grand coup, tentant de me calmer, puis me redressais pour lui répondre.

-Tu as raison sur plusieurs points. J'ai un frère jumeaux. Je couche avec lui. Et je t'apprécie. Mais nous ne sommes pas des goules. Et Kio est étrange, certes, mais il n'est pas tueur. De plus, tu te trompe en disant que c'est juste pour ne pas le blesser. J'adore mon frère. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Je mourais pour lui s'il le fallait.

Il me regarda fixement, essayant sans doute jusqu'où je serais prêt à aller dans ce jeu de dupe. Ni lui ni moi ne l'étions, mais j'allais tenter de maintenir l'illusion autant que possible.

-Depuis quand tes amis sont-ils au courant?

-Depuis qu'ils au mis les doigts dans une prise, lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Le sien était plus franc. Non, il ne dirais rien, ne nous ferais pas arrêter pour l'instant. Il voudra mes aveux, et pense povoir me les arracher de grés ou de force. Pourvu qu'il se trompe. Il avait plusieurs cartes en mains, dont le savoir de mon attirance pour lui, et moi je n'avais rien. J'allais devoir tenir. Et ça allait passer par le repas de ce midi. Si les autres enquêteurs étaient déjà au courant, alors j'allais avoir du mal.

C'est sur ces réfléxions que la mère de mon meilleur ami nous appela à table. Je descendis en premier, sentant son regard sur moi. J'avais les mains dans les poches de mon jean noir, les manches trop longues de mon sweat se froissant au niveau de mes poignets. Je captais mon nom et me stoppais au milieu des marches, malgré mon adversaire derrière moi.

-Depuis quand sais-tu ce que Yuki est, Tetsuya?

-Comment ça?

Je souris. Tetsu-chan ne me trahirait pas aussi facilement. Il ne dira rien, quitte à avoir des problèmes pour cela. Mais bien sûr, je ferais en sorte qu'il n'en ait pas. Kufuto devait entendre mes réfléxions parce qu'il sourit avec amusement. Je pouvais le sentir derrière moi, qui s'amusait follement de la situation. Je soupirais et descendis le reste des marches.

-Tu sais qu'il sera toujours le bienvenu ici, même s'il est une goule. Cela ne change pas qu'il est adorable. Mais tu dois dire ce que tu sais, tu pourrais avoir des problèmes.

-Personne n'aura de problèmes, Kuroko-san, je vous le promets, lui répondis-je à la place de Tetsu-chan.

Le père croisa mon regard et prit mes paroles pour ce qu'elles étaient. La promesse que je protègerais son fils de cette histoire.

-Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas une goule. Il n'y a donc pas de problème à avoir, n'est-ce pas? Et si nous passions à table? J'ai hâte de goûter à la succulente cuisine de votre femme.

-Prends garde, Yuki-kun, ou je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu veux me voler ma femme.

-Vous savez que je suis gay depuis presque aussi longtemps que moi, votre femme ne risque rien. Tetsu-chan, par contre, fis-je, un rire dans la voix.

-Du moment que vous adoptez, pas de problèmes, s'exclama Kuroko-san.

La tête interloquée de mon meilleur ami me fit glousser, et je l'enfonçais un peu plus en l'embrassant sur la joue, plus près des lèvres que d'habitude.

-Tu vois, lapinou, ton père n'a rien contre notre idyle, nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher.

Un rire discret derrière nous me renseigna que même Kufuto trouvait ça drôle. Tetsu-chan se contenta de soupirer longuement avant de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

-Ne l'encouragez pas par pitié! Il est suffisamment pénible lorsqu'il s'y met.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire un peu alors que je le suivais vers la table dressé cinq collègues de Kuroko-san se trouvaient en face nous, Kufuto à ma droite et Tetsu-chan à ma gauche. Le couple Kuroko se trouvait à chaque bouts de la table. Je sentais que cette répartition n'était pas totalement dû au hasard, je ne savais pourquoi. Toujours est-il que le plat de lasagne de madame Kuroko semblait délicieux, mais je ne pourrais pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Elle nous servit tous, avec un air un peu pincé pour moi, et se rassit sagement à sa place.

Après avoir souhaiter bon appétie à tout le monde, je me saisis de ma fourchette. Un plat typiquement occidental demandait des couverts typiquement occidentaux. Alors que j'avalais le premier morceau, je sentis une main se faufiler sur ma cuisse. Je sursautais et jetais un regard incertain à mon voisin de droite. Je déglutis et tentais de faire comme si de n'était. Je continuais donc mon repas malgré mes joues de plus en plus rouges, la main de plus en plus osée et mon érection de plus en plus prononcée. Et Kufuto mangeait comme si de rien n'était, tranquillement, mais avec une seule main. J'entendais Tetsu-chan ricanner à côté de moi, et mes oeillades furieuses ne le calmaient absolument pas.

Le repas enfin terminé, je me levais d'un bond pour fuir aux toilettes, avec l'excuse que m'avait donné Kufuto, à ma grande honte. Malheureusement, celui-ci vint avec moi et ferma à clef derrière lui. Je rougis, de gène autant que de dépit. Impossible de vomir, mais surtout, il semblait attendre que je masturbe devant lui. Je me détournais le plus possible, refusant de le regarder. Erreur, puisque j'avais à peine tourné le dos qu'il entreprenait de me soulager lui-même. Je sursautais lorsque je sentis sa main se faufiler dans mon pantalon.

-K-Kufuto, bégayais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je répare ce que j'ai provoquer. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne le saura.

J'avais de sérieux doutes à ce sujet, mais la main avait déjà enveloppée mon membre et avait entreprit de pomper. Je gémis doucement, me mordant les lèvres pour retenir tout son intempestif de les franchir.

Rapidement, il me mena à la jouissance. Je m'effondrais presque sur la cuvette en face de moi, retenu par Kufuto qui sortait sa main libertine. Je haletais toujours, reprenant difficilement ma respiration. Le problème, c'est que lorsqu'il sortirait, il sera trop tard. J'aurais commencé à digérer. J'allais être très malade. Je soupirais avec un brin de désespoir, me laissant un peu aller. J'avais l'étrange impression de voir une montagne se former sous mes yeux avec mes soucis.

*Ces deux personnes sont Mello et Matt. Ils sont orphelins à la Wammy's House, et veulent, comme tous les enfants de cette institution, devenir le prochain L. Ils ne le seront jamais, et Mello, le blond, s'alliera à la mafia américaine dans le but de détruire Kira, et sera aider par Matt, le plus grand geek que la terre ait porté. Il déteste la foule et les gens en particulier mais adore Mello parce qu'il fait toujours des choses intéressantes, bien que potentiellement très dangereuses. Mello est toujours accompagné d'un Beretta semi automatique et est accros au chocolat.

Voilà voilà, sur ces petites indications, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, ou journée selon le moment où vous lisez, et vous ordonne de me poster des reviews. Maintenant.


	8. Chapter 8

Je me suis apperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veullez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrèmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnomé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou deffendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmis les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Riddikuluss: Ouh, effectivement, c'est pas gentil! Pauvre Yuki, il est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, faut pas se moquer de lui! Méchante! Pour ce qui est de l'intelligence de Yuki, je ne nie pas qu'il est loin d'être bête, mais on parle tout de même du plus grand détective du monde! En plus, Yuki est paniqué par le piège qui se referme de plus en plus sur lui et son frère, il ne réfléchit donc pas correctement. Et non, Kio et Yuki ne sont pas humains. Mais le pauvre Ryukio n'est qu'un homme, faible face à son frère adoré. Pauvre de lui! Pour les conséquences, ça va faire mal, tu peux me croire. Je suis sadique, et mes victimes préférées (parce que légalement, on ne peut m'accuser de rien) sont mes personnages que je persécute au possible. Et merci, je voulais justement qu'on soit un peu triste pour Ryukio. Ça prouve que j'ai bien réussis mon coup. Et c'est vrai que dans mon chapitre, Kufuto n'a pas vraiment de grande réactions par rapport à ça. Mais bon, ça fait un peu partie du personnage, ça. Sinon, forcément qu'il est doué, il fait partit de mes préférés (avec Matt et Mello, parce que Mello est un blond hyper narcissique et complètement barré et que Matt est un geek...complètement barré. Et que les deux sont forcément ensemble, c'est une yaoiste qui le dit!). Ne t'inquiète pas, pour la mère de Kuroko, j'ai prévu des petites choses. Niark niark niark! Et c'est sûr, personne ne pouvait se douter que je mettrais ce trait de caractère à L. Mais il est gentil, il prend ses responsabilités (air de petit ange). Pour les problèmes, tu as raisons, il n'a encore rien vu!

Merci pour ta review, j'étais morte de rire en lisant certains passages. Et je crois que c'est la réponse la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite.

Nathanniyelhs: Tu as raison, ne résume pas la fin du chapitre, ça vaut mieux. Pour répondre à tes questions, entre Testu et Yuki, c'est vraiment juste de l'amitié. Il est son dernier recours si on veut, la personne vers qui il se tourne quand ça foire totalement (comme là). Avec Kio, c'est plus compliqué. Il l'aime. Sincèrement. Ma il sait qu'il ne peut pas l'aimer. Et même s'il fera tout pour lui, il ne l'aime que comme un frère, leur relation est pervertie, certes, mais ils ne sont _que_ des frères. Il est amoureux de Kufuto. Complètement. Mais il ne peut pas l'aimer, parce qu'il s'agit de son ennemi. Il doit choisir entre son frère, celui avec qui il a toujours vécut, quelqu'un qu'il aime inconditionnellement, et celui que son cœur a choisit, au risque de tuer son frère dans l'opération. Et le nom de Kufuto n'a pas vraiment de raison, c'est juste un nom que j'ai vu une fois dans un manga. Et oui, Mello et Matt devraient prendre de plus en plus d'importance.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez découvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard. Ça en deviendrait presque une habitude, non? Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse puisque le code, ce n'est qu'une heure par jour, que je ne suis plus en cours et que je ne travaille pas en ce moment. Ne tapez pas trop fort, je ne pourrais plus écrire sinon.

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre8: Discutions**

Le reste de la journée, je me sentis de plus en plus mal. Une sueur froide avait commencée à se former sur mon visage et mon corps. Je pouvais voir les regards un peu inquiets de Tetsu-chan et Kuroko-san, ainsi que ceux curieux de Kufuto. Pour le reste, il me semblait que je m'enfonçais tout seul, puisque mon malaise était comme un panneau accroché au-dessus de ma tête avec écrit «menteur». Je décidai donc assez tôt de rentrer chez moi.

-Au revoir, Sakura-san, Kufuto-kun, Kuroko-san, Tetsu-chan. Merci pour aujourd'hui, les saluai-je.

-Attends, Yuki, me retint Kuroko-san. Je vais te raccompagner en voiture.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi.

-Si j'insiste.

Il avait déjà mit sa veste et ses chaussures. Bon, d'accord, je m'incline. Je saluai une dernière fois les autres avant de suivre le père de mon meilleur ami vers la voiture. Je montais à la place passager avant et attendis qu'il démarre. Le début du trajet fut silencieux. Puis, alors que l'on arrivait vers chez moi, il se décida à parler.

-Tu sais, vous êtes surveillés.

-Je sais. J'ai vu les caméras hier.

-Dis ce que tu sais. Tu auras moins de problèmes. Et tes amis aussi.

-Je ne laisserais pas mes amis avoir des problèmes, Kuroko-san, vous le savez. Et je n'abandonnerais jamais quelqu'un auquel je tiens. Nous avons passé quinze ans de notre vie ensemble, à compter l'un sur l'autre pour tout. Je ne le dénoncerais pour rien au monde.

-Très bien. Je dois te dire que j'étais présent hier lors du visionnage des caméras.

Je rougis instantanément. Mince, Kuroko-san nous avait vu! Qu'est-ce qu'il en pensait?

-Je peux voir que ma réaction t'inquiète. Je vais donc te poser une question. Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà forcé?

-Non, jamais.

-Bien. J'aimerais, et je suppose que tu peux le comprendre, ne plus entendre parlé de cela. Nous sommes d'accord.

-Oui. De toutes façons, vous avez sans doute aussi vu ce qu'il c'est passé après, je vais avoir toutes les peines du monde à me réconcilier avec lui, alors vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles.

Nous étions arrivé en bas de mon immeuble. Les deux adolescents étaient toujours là. Ont-ils passé la journée dehors? Je surpris un regard de Kuroko-san vers les deux énergumènes. Je ne sus comment l'interpréter, mais en tout cas, une chose était sûre: il les avait déjà vu quelque part. Où?

Je soupirais. Et voilà que je recommençais avec ma paranoïa. Il allait vraiment falloir que je me calme. Une douleur un peu plus aiguë me tira une grimace. Et que je me mettes au lit de toute urgence aussi.

-Vas te coucher et prends soin de toi, Yuki.

-Merci de m'avoir ramené, Kuroko-san.

-De rien. Allez, file.

Je le saluais de la main alors que je montais les marches menant à la porte de l'immeuble. La sueur froide qui avait commencée à se former chez les Kuroko coulait maintenant sur mon front et ma nuque. Je commençais à avoir des vertiges. Je me sentais sur le point de m'effondrer, mais il fallait que je regagne l'appartement avant. Si quelqu'un me trouvait et décidait de m'emmener à l'hôpital, j'étais cuit. Je montais donc laborieusement jusqu'à l'appartement sur la porte duquel je me laissais tomber, reprenant mon souffle. J'avais chaud. J'avais froid. J'étais de toutes évidences malade à cause de la nourriture humaine. Je tournais la poignée de la porte et rentrais enfin à l'abris. Enfin, abris tout est relatif.

-Ah, ça y est, tu t'es enfin décider à revenir?

La voix agressive de Kio me parvint depuis le salon. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Pas plus que je ne me déchaussais et ne retirais mon manteau. Je me contentais de glisser le long du panneau de bois et de rester là, tremblant, malade. Je n'avais pas la force d'aller me mettre au lit. Le sol serait très bien.

-Tu me réponds ou je suis ton chien, s'exclama Ryukio en se dirigeant vers l'entrée où je me trouvais toujours. Je le vis entrer, l'air assez furieux que je le snobe, pour devenir tout de suite inquiet en voyant mon état.

-Yuki, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu m'entends?

-Nourriture humaine...pas eu le temps de vomir...je me sens pas bien Kio...j'ai chaud...j'ai froid...j'ai mal au ventre...j'ai la tête qui tourne.

-OK, attends, je vais te mettre au lit. Je vais veiller sur toi, ne t'en fait.

-Pardon, Kio, soufflai-je.

Celui-ci s'interrompit dans son mouvement pour retirer mes chaussures et mon manteau pour me regarder avec interrogation.

-De quoi tu parle, Yuki?

-Kufuto...je voulais pas te faire de la peine...tu es si important pour moi...demande moi ce que tu veux, je le ferais.

-Chut, Yuki chéri, tu as de la fièvre. Nous en parlerons lorsque tu ira mieux, d'accord?

-Hum.

Je me sentis soulevé et transporté, puis déposé sur une surface moelleuse avant d'être déshabillé puis mis sous la couverture. Kio partit ensuite de la pièce pour revenir avec une bassine pleine d'eau et des gants de toilette, qu'il humidifia pour me rafraîchir. Je finis par me sentir partir à la dérive, et je m'endormis sous le regard scrutateur de mon frère.

A mon réveil, il était toujours là. Je me redressais, constatant que ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains puisque je me sentais mieux. Je m'étirais doucement avant de sentir la bonne odeur de la viande humaine. Je me tournais vers la table de chevet où se trouvait une assiette. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas l'atteindre sans bouger, et Kio dormait sur mes jambes. Si je bougeais, je risquais de le réveiller. Je décidais donc d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour manger.

Il ne tarda, se réveillant environ une demi heure après moi. Il se redressa, s'étira puis constata que je la regardais, adossé à ma tête de lit, attendant patiemment son réveil.

-Yuki, tu vas mieux?

-Oui, grâce à toi. Tu es resté là tout le temps où j'ai dormis? D'ailleurs, ça fait combien de temps?

-Deux jours, on est lundi soir. Tu t'es réveillé à certains moment, mais tu somnolais, ça ne m'étonnes pas que tu ne t'en souvienne pas. Tu as mangé?

En posant cette question, il glissa un regard vers la table de chevet pour constater que non, je n'avais pas mangé. Aussitôt, des yeux identiques aux miens me foudroyèrent. Je levais les mains en défense, tentant de m'expliquer.

-Mais tu dormais sur moi Kio, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger, tu avais l'air vraiment fatigué. Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à moi si j'ai voulu te laisser dormir un peu.

-Tatata, pas d'excuse, tu as intérêt à tout manger et plus vite que ça.

Je souris face au ton mordant. Il voulait juste cacher qu'il s'était vraiment inquiété pour moi. Mais je le comprenais, alors je ne dis rien et mangeais sagement le dîner qu'il m'avait préparer. Je mourrais de faim, je dévorais le tout en très peu de temps. Il sembla satisfait puisque, lorsque je finis, il me prit l'assiette avec un sourire pour la rapporter dans la cuisine. Puis il revint et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Il semblait assez sérieux. Que ce passait-il?

-Yuki, est-ce que Tetsuya t'a empêcher de rendre ce que tu avais avalé?

-Non, pas exactement, dis-je, mal à l'aise. Ecoute, Kio, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes et que tu reste calme. S'il te plaît.

Il acquiesça avec méfiance. J'inspirais un grand coup, décidé à tout lui dire. Tant pis s'il me détestait après, mais je devais lui dire, pour avoir bonne conscience.

-Il n'y avait pas que les Kuroko, commençais-je. Il y avait des collègues de Kuroko-san et...Kufuto-kun.

-QUOI?! TU TE FICHE DE MOI?!

-Non, je ne me fiche pas de toi, et s'il te plaît calme-toi. Il était là en tant qu'envoyé de L, pas en tant que camarade de classe. Il m'a dit des choses. D'abord, je voudrais que tu sache que je n'y suis pour rien, d'accord? Il y a des caméras et des micros partout dans l'appartement. Non, ne les cherches pas, c'est inutile. Ils savent déjà tout ce qu'i savoir.

-Tu étais là-bas, à leur merci, presque toute la journée, murmura mon frère.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras, je ne risquais rien. Il y avait Tetsu-chan, et même Kuroko-san accepte plutôt bien le fait que nous soyons des goules.

-Mais...

-Attends, je n'ai pas finis. De plus, Kufuto ne va pas m'arrêter. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Il veut des aveux de ma part. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de les lui fournir. Oui, il écoute notre conversation en ce moment même. Et oui, il a vu ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi soir. C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus pour l'instant. L a la réputation de se servir de tout ce qu'il peut pour forcer ses adversaires à s'incliner. Mon...attirance pour lui va lui être très utile.

-Tu peux le dire, tu sais, déclara la voix amère de Kio. Tu es amoureux. Je crois...que je peux l'accepter. Si tu reste mon frère et ma propriété exclusive.

-Je...je ne dirais pas que je suis amoureux. Et même si je reconnaissais ces sentiments, tu serais prêt à me laisser dépérir, avec seulement toi comme contact, et interdit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Pardon Kio, mais je veux ma liberté. Je serais toujours le même, ton Yuki adoré, mais je serais aussi amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas. Je mourrais si je te perdais.

Son expression amère me fit regretter d'être si égoïste, mais avant que j'ai pu me rétracter, il m'enveloppa dans une étreinte tendre et possessive.

-Je déteste plus que tout l'idée de te partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout que cette personne veut nous faire du mal, nous séparer. Et que je suis sûr qu'il est responsable de ton mal être de ces derniers jours, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Oui, il était bel et bien responsable de cela. Mais je ne lui dirais pas à voix haute. Je me contentais de venir coller nos front ensemble pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-On va s'en sortir, Kio. Tous les deux, on va sortir.

Je le vis fermer les yeux, et je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir coupable pour ce mensonge. Non, on ne s'en sortirais pas. Je le sentais de plus en plus, ça vibrait dans l'air. Nous n'allions pas nous sortir, et au moins l'un e nous allait mourir. J'espérais juste avoir une seconde chance dans une autre vie.

Voili voilou, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.


	9. Chapter 9

Je me suis apperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veullez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrèmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnomé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou deffendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmis les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez decouvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre 9: Petite histoire**

Ce lundi-là, je ne su exactement comment m'occuper. Kio refusait que je quitte le lit. Je me sentais pourtant bien mieux. C'est pourquoi je boudais, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, alors qu'il me démêlait les cheveux. Malheureusement, ma technique devait sans doute mériter quelques ajustement parce qu'il semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

-Yuki, tu sais, ce n'est pas en te comportant comme un petit enfant que cela va changer quoi que ce soit à ta situation. Tu es malade, tu reste au lit. Point.

-Mais je vais beaucoup, grâce à toi, gémis-je pitoyablement. Je m'ennuie, Kio, je m'ennuie à en mourir. Par pitié, je veux juste sortir du lit.

-Je peux t'occuper, tu sais? Et toi, tu resteras bien au chaud dans ce lit, même si je dois t'y attacher!

-Mais Kio...

-Pas de mais qui tiennent, tu reste là et tu te reposes.

-Je me suis reposé deux jours, tu ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant?

-Non.

Au moins c'était clair et net. Et je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que mon cher grand frère de quelques minutes mon aîné ne l'ait décidé. Je soupirais, désespéré. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour viendrait où je regretterais l'école à ce point! Alors que je me lamentais sur mon sort bien injuste selon moi, on frappa à la porte. Mon frère adoré se leva pour aller ouvrir, et j'en profitais pour me lever à mon tour. Hors de question que je reste sans bouger sagement dans mon lit, j'allais devenir fou!

Malheureusement, avant que j'ai pu esquisser trois pas, mon garde malade était de retours, et pas tout seul. Il était accompagné par six personnes que je ne connaissais que trop bien, la Génération des Miracles au rand complet. Je baissais la tête, défaitiste, alors que Kio me désignait le lit du doigt, attendant de toute évidence que je me recouche. Lorsque ce fut fait, il me borda et me laissa seul avec mes amis, avec une dernière recommandation à l'adresse de ces derniers:

-Il ne doit pas quitter le lit. Il a été très malade et ne s'est réveillé que cet après-midi même, fit-il d'une voix ferme.

Je soupirais, déçu. Ils n'allaient même pas me laisser m'assoire maintenant. Je fusillais du regard mon frère qui sortait de la chambre et ronchonnais pour moi-même. Je détestais lorsqu'il faisait ça! Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années d'être malade à cause de la nourriture humaine, et donc d'être malade tout court, puisque c'est la seule chose capable de nous indisposer. Je ruminais mon agacement tout en observant mes amis s'installer. Ma chambre ne m'avait jamais parue aussi petite. Je secouais la tête, chassant mes pensées parasites, et me concentrais sur Ju-chan.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dis-je faiblement, incertain quant à leur réaction.

-Bonjour Yuki, répondit le roux. J'aimerais que tu m'explique comment tu as pu tomber malade, je te prie.

Mouais, j'avais plutôt intérêt à lui répondre fissa, parce que ce n'était pas une prière du tout! Aussi pris-je une inspiration avant de me lancer.

-Vous savez qu'une enquête est ouverte sur nous? Oui, je vous en avais parlé. Et bien, je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai dis, mais Kufuto-kun est l'un des principaux acteurs de cette enquête. Et il était chez Tetsu-chan en même temps que moi. Je ne l'ai pas dis lorsque j'étais chez toi, mais il m'a suivis aux toilettes et m'a empêcher de vomir. J'ai été obliger de garder la nourriture humaine que j'avais avalé. Et ce que vous ignorez pour la plupart d'entre vous, c'est que nous sommes filmés. Il y a des caméras et des micros dans toute la maison, la chambre, la salle de bain et les toilettes comprises. Inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, c'est trop tard, ils savent que vous savez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kufuto et L veulent que j'avoue tout de moi-même.

Un long silence suivit ma déclaration. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas même celui du papier des emballages de gâteaux et de bonbons d'Atsu-chan. Ils digéraient ce que je venais de leur révéler. Et certains semblaient un peu sonné par ce que je venais de dire, justement. Quant à moi, j'attendais. Leur réactions pouvaient être assez violentes comme calmes, mais je pencherais pour la première option pour certains.

Enfin, le premier à réagir fut Ju-chan. Il vint s'assoire à côté de moi, et me fixa un long moment. Au point que j'en fut mal à l'aise. Autant par son regard que par le silence des autres. Tetsu-chan savait déjà une partie de ce que j'avais révéler, donc je ne m'inquiétais pas. Mais il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Dai-chan et Ryo-chan de rester sans rien faire, sans rien dire. Ils sont exubérants et on constamment besoin de bouger. Leur immobilité m'angoissait un peu, je doit bien l'avouer. Tout comme l'absence de parole de Taro-chan et Atsu-chan. Je ne voulais pas perdre mes amis, mes grands frères, mais dans un sens, s'ils s'éloignaient d'eux-même, ils seraient en sécurité. Personne ne pourrait les accuser de quoi que ce soit, et je ne leur en voudrais pas. Cette histoire commençait à aller un peu trop loin.

-Kihikocci, tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas, commença d'une voix tremblante Ryo-chan.

Je me recroquevillais au son de ce tremblement qui dénotait d'une réelle anxiété. Je les mettais en danger. Il valait mieux qu'ils partent, ce seraient mieux pour eux. Je m'apprêtais à le dire à voix haute lorsque je croisais le regard de Dai-chan. Ça me fit mal, de voir cette horreur sur ce visage. Il comprenait peut-être enfin ce que j'étais véritablement. Je détournais la tête pour ne plus rien voir.

-Partez, dis-je, allez vous-en.

-Kihikochin?

-Partez, je ne veux plus vous voir. Allez vous-en, je vous dis! Je...

Je ne pu finir qu'une main s'abattit sur ma joue. Je fixais avec stupeur Tetsu-chan. S'il y a bien quelqu'un de qui je ne m'y attendait pas, s'était bien de lui! Je le regardais, médusé, alors qu'il me regardait également. Mais lui semblait plutôt furieux.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Yuki-chan, débutta-t-il. Ici, nous sommes tous tes frères. Bon sang, même moi, je suis ton grand frère. N'interprète pas de travers ce que tu vois et entends. Non, Aomine-kun n'est pas horrifié de ce que tu es, ni de ce que tu fais, non, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Kise-kun a la voix qui tremble. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de nous éloigner en pensant nous protéger, parce que au contraire, je vais avoir tendance à te coller encore plus. On ne va pas t'abandonner, tu peux en être sûr.

Sans voix, je continuais à le fixer, juste hébété par son éclat. Mon meilleur, d'habitude si calme et posé, venait de m'enguirlander. Je n'en revenais pas.

-Kurokocci a raison, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la situation dans laquelle tu est qui m'effraie. Tu es en danger!

-Ouais, faut pas avoir peur comme ça, Yuki. Je pourrais jamais être horrifié ou dégoûté de toi, mais j'ai horreur du pièe qui se referme autour de toi. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que tu refuse de trahir ton frère, mais peut-être que ce serait mieux si tu disais ce que tu sais.

-Dai-chan, répondis-je doucement. De une, tu as raison, je ne ferais jamais cela à mon frère. Et de plus, si Kio est une goule, moi aussi. Ils vont emmener Kihiko Ryukio, goule très dangereuse et le «Chasseur» mais je suis comme lui. Où crois-tu que je vais attérrir? Et mes parents? Nous irons au centre pénitencier pour goules. Et là-bas, crois-moi, nous ne souhaiterons plus qu'une seule chose: mourir. Toutes les goules le savent, il ne faut jamais se laisser prendre vivant. Sinon, s'en ai finit de ta santé mentale. De toutes façons, tu n'en as pas besoin, tu es une goule. Un animal. Un monstre. A quoi peut bien te servir une chose aussi insignifiante que la raison? Non, Dai-chan, je ne dirais rien. Non seulement pour mon frère, mais aussi pour moi. C'est comme ça.

Ils semblèrent tous étonnés de mes propos, sauf Tetsu-chan avec qui j'en avais déjà parlé. Bien sûr, eux pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait qu d'une prison un peu spéciale, voilà tout. Même Ju-chan paraissait déboussolé. Ce fut Taro-chan qui posa la question que tous se posait.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous mourir plutôt que d'être pris?

-Un jour, une goule dont le nom a été perdue c'est fait capturer. Il a donc été transférer dans le centre pénitencier pour goule. Là-bas, un gardien, dont on ne connait pas l'identité, l'a torturer pendant des semaines. Pour que ça dure plus longtemps, il fallait que la goule reste à peu près saine d'esprit. Il lui a donc ordonner de compter à rebours à partir de mille. Mille moins trois, neuf cent quatre vingt dix-sept moins trois, et ainsi de suite, quand il ne pouvait plus compter, le gardien le ramenait dans sa cellule, ou le laissait là où il était, et revenait plus tard. Il lui coupait, ou lui arrachait, les doigts, les mains, les bras, les orteils, les pieds, les jambes, les dents, les yeux, la langue...ce n'était pas grave, ça repoussait. Petit à petit, pour se protéger, la goule développa Jason, une personnalité cruelle. Jason a tué le gardien et a réussit à s'enfuir. Il est quelque part dans Tokyo, toujours aussi fou, toujours aussi torturé mentalement, et il répète ce qu'il lui a été fait, il le fait aux goules qu'il capture. Mille moins trois, neuf cent quatre vingt dix-sept moins trois, neuf cent quatre vingt quatorze moins trois...tout ça, parce qu'il était différent. La torture est monnaie courante dans ce pénitencier, nous ne sommes pas humains, nous n'avons aucun droit. Les goules y meurent souvent de faim également, car il est hors de question de leur donner de la chaire humaine, n'est-ce pas? Ces même bien pensant mangent du poulet ou du bœuf tous les jours sans s'émouvoir, et on ne les enferme pas pour autant. Enfin, cela est un autre combat, perdu d'avance, puisque c'est contre les humains.

Cette fois, ils semblèrent plutôt trouver que mes propos étaient de mauvais goûts lorsque je parlais des humains. N'avaient-il pas comprit? Très peu faisaient montre d'autant d'ouverture d'esprit qu'eux, la plupart des humains hantaient nos histoires d'horreur, celles que l'on raconte aux enfants pour leur faire peur. Et Tetsu-chan voyait bien que c'est ce qu'ils pensaient, que je devais aux humains le même respect qu'aux goules.

-Raconte l'histoire de Berny aux dents jaunes et de Mélodie, me lança-t-il soudain.

Six regards interrogateurs se tournèrent vers lui. Pourquoi voulait-il que je raconte cette histoire? Je lui fit un sourire amusé.

-Quoi, tu te promènes encore tout seul la nuit, c'est ça? Ce n'est pas bien, Berny aux dents jaunes va t'enterrer dans sa cave, tu sais?

-Idiot, ce n'est pas pour moi, je la connais déjà cette histoire. Tu te rappelles, c'est celle que tu m'as raconter pour me montre à quel point les goules ont peur des humains.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Même qu'après, tu était persuadé que Berny nous suivait dans le noir quand on rentrait que tous les deux, et tu as exigé que quelqu'un d'autre nous raccompagne. Et tu ne voulais jamais que je rentre tout seul. J'ai mis des mois à te faire comprendre que Berny aux dents jaunes était en fait touts les humains et que personne n'allait me kidnapper pour m'enterrer dans sa cave si je faisais attention.

J'avais dis cela avec amusement et cela sembla faire remonter des souvenirs chez nos anciens coéquipiers. Ils se tournèrent donc vers moi, attendant que je commence mon histoire. Je les regardait avec stupéfaction.

-Sérieusement? Mais c'est une histoire pour les enfants, dis-je, interloqué.

-Raconte-la, ordonna Ju-chan.

-Bon, si vous voulez. Il était une fois cinq petites goules qui vivaient à Tokyo. Leur parents avaient tous disparut, les humains les leur avaient prit. Ces petites goules s'appelaient Yuki, Ryukio, Seiji, Hanataro et Ichigo. Un jour, Ichigo vit un étrange homme aux dents toutes jaunes qui traînait pas loin de leur cachette. Une goule plus âgée, qui l'avait entendu en parler à ses quatre amis, le mit en garde.

«C'est Berny aux dents jaunes, les prévint-il, il attrape les goules pour les emmener dans sa cave et les enterrer. Ne vous approchez surtout pas.»

Mais les enfants ne le crurent pas. Aussi, s'en se soucier plus que cela de lui, comme ils le faisaient pour chaque humains qu'ils croisaient, les enfants continuèrent leur vie tranquillement. Mais deux jours plus tard, Hanataro, qui avait faim, mange un humain. Berny l'avait vu, et il l'attrapa pour aller l'enterrer dans sa cave. Alors qu'il creusait le trou, Hanataro entendit une petite voix qui lui disait «Libère-moi de ma prison, et je pourrais t'aider.». Mais avant que le petit garçon n'ai pu libérer cette voix, Berny aux dents jaunes l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et le balança dans le trou avant de le reboucher. Très rapidement, Hanataro mourut asphyxié.

Ne voyant pas leur ami revenir, Yuki, ryukio, Seiji et Ichigo s'inquiétèrent.

«Mais où est-il? s'inquiéta Seiji.

Et si un humain l'avait vu? demanda Ryukio

Que doit-on faire? s'interrogea Ichigo.

Je sais, s'exclama Yuki, nous allons aller le chercher!»

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, les quatre amis se séparèrent pour retrouver leur ami disparut. Ichigo le premier trouva les restes du repas d'Hanataro. Il commença à l'appeler. Mais Berny l'avait entendu. Comprenant qu'il était aussi une goule, il attrapa Ichigo pour l'emmener dans sa cave. Alors qu'il creusait le trou, Ichigo entendit «Libère-moi de ma prison, et je pourrais t'aider.», il chuchota «Comment je peux te libérer?» et la voix répondit «Creuse!». C'est donc ce qu'il fit. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin, Berny revint avant qu'il n'ai atteint la petite voix. Il jeta Ichigo dans le trou et le reboucha.

Se disant qu'il devait y en avoir d'autre, Berny aux dents jaunes retourna chercher les amis de ses deux premières victimes. Il ne reboucha pas le trou, se disant que de toutes façons, ce n'était pas la peine. Il trouva ensuite Yuki qui cherchait encore Hanataro, et l'emmena aussi dans la cave. Là, la petite voix lui dit «Creuse, creuse vite, là où il y a déjà un trou! Si tu me libère, je pourrais t'aider!». Yki commença donc à creuser aussi. Le trou grossissait, mais ce n'était pas assez. Avant qu'il n'ai pu atteindre le fond, il fut jeter dans un trou qui fut rebouché. Ryukio, le quatrième a se faire attraper, ne réussit pas non plus à libérer la petite voix.

Seiji était le dernier. Lorsque Berny aux dents jaunes l'attrapa et l'emmena dans sa cave, il entendit «Creuse, creuse vite, là où il y a déjà un trou! Si tu me libère, je pourrais t'aider!». Alors Seiji creusa, et creusa, et juste au moment où Berny l'attrapait pour la jeter dans un trou, il réussit à libérer la petite voix. Celle-ci devint alors une grosse voix, qui se mit à chanter très très fort. Tant et si bien que Berny aux dents s'effondra sur le sol. Seiji le poussa dans le trou qui était prévu pour lui, et reboucha derrière lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers la petite voix et lui dit «Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Pour te remercier, je vais t'appeler Mélodie.» Et Mélodie partit dans les rues.

Maintenant, si un humain vous attrape et vous emmène dans sa cave, vous devez appeler Mélodie, aussi fort que vous pourrez, et elle viendra vous aider. Voilà, fin de l'histoire.

Ils avaient l'air un peu...assommés par mon histoire. Pourtant, elle était tout à fait normal. Encore une fois, ce fut Ju-chan qui se reprit le premier.

-Les histoire pour enfants ont toujours une morale. Qu'elle est celle de cette histoire?

-Méfie-toi des humains et crie aussi fort que tu peux si tu te fais attaquer, avec un peu de chance, tu lui donneras mal à la tête et tu pourras t'enfuir.

Un gros soupir me fit tourner les yeux vers Atsu-chan.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je n'ai plus de bonbons. Comment je vais faire sans aucun bonbons?

-Euh...je ne sais pas, mais il n'y en a pas ici en tout cas. Si tu veux, je te donne de l'argent et tu vas t'en acheter?

-Oui, je veux bien.

Je fouillais donc un instant dans ma table de chevet avant de lui tendre sept cents yens. Cela sembla lui suffire puisqu'il me dédia un grand sourire avent de sortir. Son intervention avait au moins eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Je le soupçonnait de l'avoir fait exprès. Surtout que je pouvait voir son sac de friandises de là où je me trouvais, et il était plein. Je venais donc de sacrifier sept cents yens pour rien. Je lâchais un gros soupir, mais souris quand même. Il avait juste voulu me sortir de mes idées noires, et il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen.

-Je peux te coiffer?

Je jetais un regard interloqué à Ryo-chan? Avais-je vraiment une tête de tête à coiffer pour que tout le monde s'amuse à me passer une brosse dans les cheveux? Je soupirais et acquiesçais. Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire non! Alors qu'il s'installait avec joie derrière moi, je tournais mon regard vers les autres. Ju-chan et Taro-chan discutaient ensemble de choses et d'autres, les études si je comprenaient bien, et Dai-chan était plongé dans ses pensées.

-Si depuis que tu es tout petit on te répète de te méfier des humains, pourquoi tu t'es mêlé à nous? -Ça, Dai-chan, c'est très simple. Je voulais vous faire confiance. Au début, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de vous. J'étais dans l'équipe trois, et si je commençais à me lier d'amitié avec Tetsu-chan, ce n'était pas la même chose avec le reste d'entre vous. Et puis, un jour, tu es venu dans notre gymnase après que les autres soient partit, tu voulais t'entraîner au calme. A partir de là, j'ai commencé à te parler, puis à me rapprocher de toi. A ce moment-là, tetsu-chan connaissait déjà mon secret. Enfin, en partit. Mais toi, je ne savais pas trop penser de toi. Ensuite, Tetsu-chan et moi, on en retré dans la première équipe, et je vous ai tous connu. Là, je suis devenu votre petit frère, mais je savais aussi que vous n'étiez pas favorable aux goules. Vous ne disiez rien par rapport à mon point de vue, mais je savais ce qu'il en était. Pour autant, entre temps, votre amitié était devenue précieuse, alors je n'ai rien dit et je suis resté. Je voulais vous faire confiance sans jamais l'oser.

Peu de temps après, ils partirent tous les six et je me retrouvais seul avec Ryukio. Fatigué, je m'endormis avant même que celui-ci ne puisse venir me parler. Nous aurions bien le temps à d'autres moments. Berny aux dents jaunes ne nous attraperait jamais, et même s'il le faisait, nous appellerions Mélodie de toutes nos forces.


	10. Chapter 10

Je me suis apperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veullez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrèmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnomé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou deffendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmis les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez decouvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre 10: Le début de la fin**

Raconter des histoires qui font peur aux petits enfants avant de dormir était officiellement une mauvaise idée. Surtout si l'on est perturbé par quelque chose. J'avais fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, avec au premier plan Berny aux dents jaunes. Franchement, j'avais dépassé l'âge de telles idioties! Je soupirais et décidais de me lever pour aller en cours avant que Kio ne se lève. Je ne voulais pas passer encore une journée bloqué dans mon lit à ne rien faire.

C'est donc sur la pointe des pieds que je m'éclipsais de la chambre pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, je me dépêchais de me doucher, de me sécher et de m'habiller. Attrapant ma brosse, je me démêlais rapidement les cheveux avant de prendre un rubant pour les attacher et sorti de la salle d'eau. Je pris mon sac dans le salon, laissais un mot à l'intention de Ryukio et mis mes chaussures aussi vite que possible avant de sortir de l'appartement. Je descendis exactement trois marches avant que la porte ne se rouvre derrière moi.

-Tu partais sans argent ni bentô, tu en es conscient?

Je grimaçais. J'avais réveillé Cerbère. Je me retournais lentement, préparant déjà mes arguments pour avoir le droit d'aller en cours, mais il semblait que je n'allais pas en avoir besoin finalement. Kio paraissait résigné à me laisser partir aujourd'hui. Il me tendit la boîte en question avant de venir m'embrasser, dans les escaliers et à la vue de tout le monde. Si jamais quelqu'un le voyait...

-Il est très tôt, personne d'autre que toi ne va en cours ou au travail à cette heure-ci à cet étage. Ne t'inquiète pas tant, et reviens-moi ce soir. Je n'aime pas te savoir aussi près de celui qui cherche à te piéger, me murmura mon frère.

-Je te rassure, il veut vraiment que j'avoue tout seul. Sûrement va-t-il tenter de me faire dire quelque chose qui contredira mes autres paroles, mais tout seul, il ne peut pas grand chose. Rentre à l'intérieur, et ne t'en fait pas, je rentrerais ce soir, et on pourra parler. Je te dois tellement d'excuses.

-Chut, ne dis rien. On en discutera ce soir, comme tu viens de le dire. Passe une bonne journée malgré tout.

-Toi aussi.

Sur ces paroles, et bien que je me sente un peu coupable, je me détournais pour me rendre au lycée. Mon enthousiasme pour l'établissement de ces derniers jours allait sans aucun doute disparaître dès l'instant où je me retrouverais coincé à écouter un professeur barbant discutant de tout et de rien, enfin, nous dispenser de précieuse informations sur leur matière de prédilection. Mais pour le moment, je marchais vers le lycée en sautillant presque de joie. Et même la vision de Kufuto discutant devant les grilles avec deux autres élèves ne réussit pas à entamer mon moral brillant. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse nos nouveaux voisins. Et ils lui montraient une vidéo sur un portable. Je me demande bien de quoi il s'agit.

-Kufuto-kun, bonjour, le saluai-je de loin, m'approchant tout de même.

Je voulais savoir de quoi traitait ce qu'il regardait. Le brun tourna un regard avide vers moi. Cela me rendit immédiatement méfiant. De quoi était-il si avide. Il me tira par le bras dès que je fus à sa portée et me fit regarder la vidéo qui m'intriguait tout à l'heure. Il s'agissait des caméras de surveillance de notre appartement. Dessus, on voyait nettement un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et courts, la peaux aussi pâle que la mienne et les yeux aussi bleus que les miens. Je grimaçais, sachant déjà qu'ils allaient me demander des explications. Et si nos nouveaux voisins étaient aussi ici pour enquêter, le danger était bien plus proche que ce que nous croyons. Il allait falloir que je le dise à Kio. Pour l'instant, ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'il était le Chasseur. Ils pensaient sans doute que c'était par solidarité envers notre race. Sauf s'ils avaient relevé ce que j'avais dit hier. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'une seule phrase, par rapport à tout le reste, cela n'avait aucune importance, aucune chance qu'ils s'en souviennent.

-Qui est-ce? Il ressemble à la description du Chasseur, tu ne trouves pas?

-Tu ne m'auras de cette façon, tu sais? Il s'agit de quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup, et que jamais je ne trahirais. Tu ne me présente pas à tes amis?

-Le blond est Mello, le roux Matt. Tu n'as besoin d'aucune autre information.

-Pas besoin. Matt est un gamer, ça se voit, et Mello est du genre violent. Et il est gourmand.

-Bien, tu déduit cela de leur façon de se tenir je suppose?

-Si tu connais la réponse, ne pose pas la question. C'est pas que vous m'ennuyez, mais les cours vont commencer. Moi j'y vais.

Sur ces mots, je me détournais d'eux, réfléchissant déjà à un moyen de prévenir Kio qu'ils le soupçonnaient d'être leur cible. Pour le moment, je n'en avais aucun, malheureusement. Je m'assis à ma place, pris immédiatement d'assaut par Furihata. Il avait l'air un peu inquiet. Pourquoi? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave? Il mit un moment de me parler, me regardant pendant quelques instants.

-Tu vas bien? Tu n'avais encore jamais été malade, j'avais commencé à croire que tu étais indestructible.

-Je vais bien, j'ai fais une indigestion. Ne le lui dis pas, mais je crois que c'est la cuisine de la mère de Tetsu-chan qui m'a fait ça. Et je suis quoi pour toi, un extra-terrestre? Je suis loin d'être indestructible, des tas de choses peuvent me blesser ou même pire. Et je peux tomber malade comme n'importe qui. J'ai simplement une bonne constitution, et je fais attention à la façon dont je me nourris et m'habille. J'ai essayé de convaincre Kufuto-kun qu'il devrait suivre mon exemple, mais il ne jure que par le sucre, finis-je avec écœurement.

-C'est vrai, t'aime pas beaucoup le sucre toi. Pourtant, tu sais qu'il nous en faut, en tant que sportifs.

-Je sais, je me force suffisamment à en manger comme ça, j'ai pas besoin de leçon, Furi, ne t'en fais pas. Il y avait des devoirs? Ne me dis pas qu'il y en avait et que je ne les ai donc pas fait, le prof va me trucider sinon.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tien, il y a deux autres nouveaux ici? Pourquoi viennent-t-ils tous dans notre classe? Pas que je me plaigne d'avoir de nouveaux camarades, mais c'est bizarre non?

-Y a peut-être déjà trop de monde dans les autres classes. Je te rappelle que la notre a moins d'élèves que les autres, c'est peut-être logique qu'ils atterrissent tous là.

-Ouais. T'as raison. Tiens le prof est là. Bon je vais à ma place.

Furi, Furi, Furi, si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer. Mais il avait soulevé un point auquel je n'avais pas penser. Je ne tombais jamais malade. Il aurait fallu que je fasse semblant de temps à autre, pour brouiller les pistes. Cela paraîtrait moins suspect.

Je laissais tomber pour le moment, et décidais de suivre le cours, ou au moins de faire semblant, pour ne pas être interrogé par mon voisin, et je pouvais sentir sur ma nuque un double regard. Ils me surveillaient tous les trois. Au moins, pendant ce temps-là, personne ne vérifiait ce que faisait Kio.

La matinée passa bien trop lentement. Je me sentais de plus en plus stressé. Je ne supportais plus ces trois regards qui pesaient sur moi depuis des heures. Mes mains avaient commencées à trembler, et je faisais tout pour que cela ne se remarque pas, mais je savais que c'était inutile. Ils voyaient évidemment que je n'en pouvais plus. C'est pourquoi je soupirais de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie marquant le début de la pause de midi retentit. J'attrapais mon bentô, me levais d'un bon et m'expulsais de la salle de classe.

Je trouvais Tetsu-chan devant sa salle. Il m'attendait, et je me demandais comment ils savait que j'étais en cours aujourd'hui. Après tout, hier, je n'avais même pas le droit de quitter le lit. Et Kio était du genre un tantinet surprotecteur. Il aurait plutôt dû s'attendre à ce que je ne puisse venir que la semaine prochaine. Et encore, avec beaucoup de supplications de ma part. Je le rejoignis et il me sourit.

Mais alors que je me retournais pour le suivre vers le toit, je ne pu que remarquer que mes tous nouveaux chaperons m'avaient suivit. Je soupirais, défaitiste, et continuais mon chemin. Nous allâmes nous installer à notre place habituelle, encore disponible pour l'instant. L'approche de l'hiver me fit penser que la Winter Cup aussi avançait à grands pas. Nous avions perdu face à Toho, Dai-chan nous avait exterminé sans même faire de réel effort. Mais nous avions tenu bon. Et je m'inquiétais franchement pour la Winter Cup. Pas que je n'avais pas confiance en mon équipe, mais si nous perdions là, il n'y aurait pas de troisième chance. Et je ne me voyais vraiment tenir cette promesse.

-Ça ne va pas, Kihiko-kun? Tu ne semble pas avoir faim. Peux-tu m'assurer que tu es guéris?

-Oui, je suis guéris, Kufuto-kun. Je pensais juste qu'il s'agissait de notre seconde chance et qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre.

-De quoi parle-tu, demanda Matt.

-De la Winter Cup, répondit mon meilleur ami à ma place. Si nous ne gagnons pas la Winter Cup, nous devrons faire quelque chose qui ne nous fait pas vraiment envie. Et je crois que je n'ai plus faim non plus.

-Et quelle est cette chose que vous devrez faire?

-Nous devrons nous déclarer nu à la personne que l'on aime.

-Attends, Tetsu-chan, je viens de penser à quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Au début de l'année, la coach ne nous connaissait pas encore. Lorsqu'elle a définit les termes de sa punition, elle ne savait pas qu'on était gay.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Kihiko-kun.

-La coach a dit, exactement «si vous perdez, vous devrez vous déclarer nu à la fille que vous aimez». La fille, Tetsu-chan, pas la personne. Elle a précisé un genre, or, ni toi ni moi n'aimons de _fille_. Donc, nous ne sommes pas concernés par cette punition, terminais-je avec triomphe.

-Je ne crois pas que ça marchera, me renseigna Tetsu-chan.

-Laisse-moi vivre dans mon rêve quelques temps, s'il te plaît. Bon, je crois que je vais retourner dans la salle de classe.

-Sans manger, souligna Mello.

-La pause se termine dans cinq minutes. Je mangerais ce soir. C'est pas grave, personne ne meurt de sauter un repas. Aller, on y va?

Je sentais de plus en plus le piège se refermer. Ils avaient raison, je ne devais pas recommencer trop souvent se genre de chose, il fallait que je fasse semblant de manger, et me dépêcher d'aller vomir après. J'inventerais une excuse après si l'un d'entre eux m'a vu faire mais ça devenait trop dangereux pour que je me risque à louper un repas.

Mais même si je mange, le fait que je vomisse systématiquement va finir par me bloquer, et si je suis malade à chaque fois que je ne le fais pas, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le justifier. Je suis bloqué. Je le sais. Dans peu de temps, je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Je vais me faire avoir.

Mais il était hors de question que j'entraîne mes amis avec moi. Et il fallait que je sauve mon frère, au moins. Ce soir même, il allait falloir que je les écarte de moi. Je devais les protéger. Ils devaient comprendre qu'il devenait trop dangereux de me fréquenter. J'avouerais tout de mon propre chef, et il fallait que j'ai une prote de sortie, je ne devais pas me faire prendre vivant. Mais si les colombes me prenaient sur le fait, il y avait une chance pour qu'ils me tuent avant que L n'ai pu réagir.

C'était d'un glauque, je prévoyais ma propre mort. Enfin, bon, je me sentais complétement acculé. Alors pendant que certains prenaient leur cours durant l'après-midi, je planifiais ma soirée. J'allais devoir me débrouiller et la joué fine. Mais je ne verrais sans doute pas le jour se lever. Et bizarrement, je ne me sentais pas mal. Je pouvais voir la méfiance dans le regard de Kufuto. Normal, ce matin je tremblais sous le regard conjugué de trois détectives de génie, et le même jour, à peine quelques heures plus tard, j'étais serein.

J'attendais tout simplement la fin des cours. Dès que je serais rentré, j'allais devoir appeler les parents pour les prévenir que nous étions démasqué. J'expliquerais ensuite la situation à Kio, puis couperais tous mes liens avec la Génération des Miracles.

Lorsque la journée de cours toucha à sa fin, je me levais, ramassais mes affaires puis me tournais vers Kufuto pour l'embrasser. Il se tétanisa devant mon geste. Sans lui accorder la moindre explications, je me dirigeais vers la sortie de la classe puis vers la sortie du lycée. Je n'irais pas à l'entraînement. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. De toutes façons, je ne jouerais aucun des matches qui s'annoncent. Désolé, tout le monde. Je vous abandonne, mais je préfère choisir la façon dont je pars plutôt que de me retrouvé bloqué.

-T'as pas un entraînement?

-Si Matt, mais je ne me sens pas encore assez bien pour y aller. J'ai été malade tout le week-end jusqu'à hier, je n'aurais même pas dû venir aujourd'hui. J'irais sans doute demain, je verrais comment je me sens.

-Hmm, je vois. En tout cas, t'inquiète pas, tu risques rien avec nous, on va surveiller, si tu fais un malaise, on sera là pour te rattraper.

-Pas la peine de faire semblant, vous habité dans notre immeuble pour mieux nous surveillé, c'est tout. Quoi que, je ne vois pas pourquoi, puisqu'il y a des caméras partout. Vous auriez pu tout aussi bien être à des kilomètres d'ici pour nous surveiller. Non?

-Peut-être qu'on préfère l'action?

-Ou peut-être que c'est un ordre de L? Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas bien en quoi vous êtes plus utiles ici, mais bon, la logique d'un génie est imperméable à tout le monde sauf à lui même. Ou à d'autres génies, cela va sans dire, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, bien sûr, murmura le blond pensivement.

A quoi pensait-il? Je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir. Mais ce n'était pas grave, nous étions arrivé à l'immeuble, et il n'y avait plus que trois étages entre moi et mon frère. Je soupirais puis commençais à monter les marches. Jamais ces escaliers ne m'ont parut plus rapides à gravir. Je poussais la porte d'entrée puis la refermais derrière moi. Je posais mon sac au sol mais ne pris pas la peine de retirer mes chaussures, ni ma veste. Je me dirigeais vers le téléphone en tout premier lieu. Je pris le combiné sous le regard intrigué de Kio. Je composais alors le numéros de mes parents et patientais. Bien évidemment, je tombais sur le répondeur.

-Bonjour maman, c'est Yuki. Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas rentrer. Ceci est mon dernier message, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être pris. Nous avons été démasqué. Adieu.

Je raccrochais ensuite et me tournais vers mon frère. Mais avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, il m'attira contre lui, m'embrassant et me caressant par dessus mon uniforme. Je lui jetais un regard d'incompréhension et il me fit un clin d'œil tout en me tirant vers ma chambre. J'eu un sourire triste lorsque je compris. Il avais saisit la situation et me demandait une dernière fois. Rien que nous deux, et sans doute les deux ou trois personnes qui regardaient les vidéos de surveillances. Je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser, nous allions être séparé à partir de maintenant. Je me laissais donc faire lorsqu'il me déshabilla entièrement, puis m'allongea sur mon lit. Pour une fois, il se contenta de me regarder un moment, puis se déshabilla à son tour pour venir me couvrir de son corps, comme une protection contre l'extérieur. Il alla lentement lorsqu'il me prépara à sa venue, et c'est en douceur qu'il prit possession de mon corps. Il était lent et doux, et il était mon frère. Mon seul et unique frère, que j'allais perdre cette nuit. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues alors que je venais entre nous deux.

-Je t'aime Kio.

-Je t'aime mon Yuki.

-Il faut qu'on parte.

-Partons ensemble alors.

-Non, et tu le sais, on sera moins repérables si on part chacun de notre côté.

-Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu disparaisse.

-Je serais toujours avec toi, Kio. Toujours. Je te le promets.

Il se releva, à contre cœur sans doute. Nous devions nous préparer, nous devions nous dépêcher. Ceux qui nous surveillaient devaient déjà avoir donné l'alerte. Après avoir passé un sweat et un jogging, j'attrapais mon masque et mon portable. Je mis mes baskets, rapidement. Puis, après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Kio, je sortis. Et alors que je dévallais les marches, je composais en même temps le numéros de Ryo-chan, priant pour qu'il réponde. Derrière moi, quelqu'un m'appelait, et des coups de feu résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier. Pas dans ma direction, c'était donc Matt qui tentait de me rattraper.

-Allô?

-Ryo-chan, c'est Yuki.

-Oui, tu va bien?

-Je ne t'appelle pas pour discuter longtemps, au contraire. Je te dis adieu. C'est la dernière fois que nous parlons.

-Hein? Mais de quoi tu...

Je raccrochais, puis composais le numéro d'Atsu-chan. Il décrocha immédiatement.

-Oui?

-Atsu-chan, je te dis adieu. Je ne te parlerais plus jamais, mais j'ai été heureux de te connaître. Adieu.

Je raccrochais à nouveau, cette fois sans lui laisser la moindre chance de me poser une question. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'intérogent. Je ne pourrais pas leur répondre. Le prochain numéro était celui de Dai-chan. Il était celui qui réagirait sans doute le plus mal. Tout en attendant qu'il réponde, je me dirigeais vers une station de métro. J'irais dans les bas quartier, c'est là que je devais mourir. En tant que goule, c'est là que j'étais connu.

-Ouais quoi?

-Dai-chan?

-Yuki? Je viens de recevoir un sms de Kise disant que tu avais péter les plombs, de quoi il parle?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. C'est juste que je ne pourrais plus vous voir, ni vous parle. Je vous fait donc mes adieux. Donc, adieu, Dai-chan.

Encore une fois, je coupais la communication immédiatement. Les trois derniers à appeler me semblaient encore plus difficiles. Une boule c'était formée dans ma gorge au fur et à mesure que je leur disais adieu. Je composais le numéro de Taro-chan. Il décrocha tout de suite, bien sûr.

-Midorima Shintaro à l'appareil.

-Tu sais Taro-chan, on sait que c'est toi qu'on appelle en composant ce numéro. Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux te parler. Je te dis adieu, je ne pourrais bientôt plus le faire. Adieu, Taro-chan.

Pour la quatrième fois, je raccrochais. Le deux derniers n'étaient pas les moindre. Mon ancien capitaine e mon meilleur ami. J'appellerais Tetsu-chan en dernier, et je laisserais mon téléphone dans un coin. Pas dans une poubelle, c'était trop évident. Mais avant même que j'ai pu taper le premier chiffre du numéro de Ju-chan, celui-ci m'appela. Evidemment, il avait dû être mi au courant par les autres.

-Oui allô?

-Qu'elle est cette histoire d'adieux?

-C'est ce que c'est Ju-chan. Je m'apprêtais à t'appeler justement. Je te dis adieu, Ju-chan.

Avant même qu'il ait pu me donner un ordre, je coupais la communication. Cela n'allait pas lui plaire, mais tant pis. De toutes façons, il ne pourrait rien me faire. Je composais alors le dernier numéro. Le plus difficile. Celui de mon meilleur ami. Il décrocha sans un mot, attendant simplement. Il devait déjà savoir, son père le lui avait sûrement dit.

-Tetsu-chan, ceci est un adieu. Je te le dis alors que je descend déjà aux enfers, comme ça, tu ne pourras pas m'y suivre. Berny aux dents jaunes va m'attraper. Mais je n'appellerais pas Mélodie. J'ai été heureux de te connaître, Tetsu-chan. Adieu.

Je raccrochais, éteignis le télephone, retirais la batterie puis les laissais tomber tous les deux sur le sol contre un mur. Je savais qu'un certain roux me suivait toujours, mais il avait au moins eut la courtoisie de me laisser finir mes appels. Une rame de métro arriva.

Je montais dans le wagon. Les portes se refermèrent.

Voici la suite, qu'en pensez-vous? Lachez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	11. Chapter 11

Je me suis apperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veullez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrèmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnomé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou deffendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmis les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez decouvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Elise477: Il va se passer que...tu vas bientôt le découvrir! Tu as de la chance, j'avais la motivation, j'ai écris rapidement la suite.

Lord Celestin: Qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt, la suite arrive.

Bon, pour une fois, la suite ne se fait pas trop attendre. Pourtant, c'est tout moi de mettre un mois pour poster un chapitre. Et vous allez vite vous rendre compte que je suis une grande sadique. Et pas seulement envers mes pauvres lecteurs qui n'attendent qu'une chose: savoir si oui ou non Yuki va s'en sortir. Je suis encore pire à l'encontre de mes personnages. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop, d'accord?

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre 11: Stop**

La dernière station du métro était en vue. C'était là que je descendais habituellement. Juste devant moi, dans son pull rayé blanc et prune, Matt me regardait au travers de ses goggles. Je les aimais, celles-là. Sans doute voyait-on le monde différemment teinté de orange? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

Dire au revoir à mes amis a été une véritable épreuve, et mon portable que le roux avait ramassé ne s'arrêtait plus de sonner. Mais ma décision était prise, et je pouvais partir tranquille maintenant. Si j'attaquais ce pauvre gamin, qui en plus est du côté des flics, ils seront d'autant plus vindicatifs. Je vais attendre d'être assez loin, ne pas mettre d'innocents en danger, puis je l'attaquerais. Il me suit de toutes façons, alors autant que cela serve à quelque chose. Dans ma main, je tenais mon masque. Ce serait son dernier voyage. Dommage, je l'aimais bien.

Enfin, la rame s'arrêta. Je descendis du wagon dans lequel je me trouvais. En tournant la tête, je pu vérifié que Matt me suivait toujours. C'était le cas. Sa chevelure rousse était inratable, sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il ne cherchait pas à se cacher. Ou peut-être qu'il avait peur de me perdre s'il le faisait. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela m'évitait d'avoir a impliquer quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin de l'être.

Je marchais. Dans la direction que je prenais, il n'y avait que des entrepôts. Je savais où se trouvaient les caméras de sécurité, je les avais repérées depuis longtemps. Mais avant, c'était pour les éviter. Maintenant, je voulais qu'ils me voient. Qu'ils viennent me chercher. Si j'assommais Matt puis que je le faisait saigner, sans le tuer, ils seraient plus agressifs, et ils me tueraient sans chercher à faire d'histoire. De toutes façons, pour eux, j'étais mieux mort, alors autant que ça me serve pour une fois qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde.

Le vieux bâtiment que je visais était en vue. Je me dirigeais vers une porte, l'ouvris en grand et y pénétrais. Je marchais jusqu'à me trouver en plein dans le champ de la caméra se trouvant là. Le rouquin derrière moi commençais à s'inquiéter.

-Hey, viens, tu seras mieux autre part. Si tu parles à L, ou à Kufuto, ils t'aideront. Tu sais, on a rien de mal contre toi, alors viens.

-Non Matt, lui répondis-je. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir vivant. Sais-tu comment les goules sont traitées dans le pénitencier? Tu iras voir et tu comprendras. Tu sauras pourquoi une goule préfère toujours se tuer plutôt que d'être pris en vie.

-Attends, tu vas te suicider quand même?

-Non.

Je me retournais, mon masque sur le visage et le regardais dans les yeux. Il compris à ce moment et je le vis déglutir. Oui, tu es tombé dans mon piège. Mais ne t'en fais, tu reverras vite Mello, je ne compte pas te blesser trop gravement. Je m'approchais de quelques pas, et il recula immédiatement. Je bondis alors, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'enfuir. Ceux qui regardaient n'avaient rien pu louper ils m'avaient vu m'arrêter, ils m'avaient vu mettre mon masque et ils m'avaient vu attaquer un jeune homme qu'ils devaient connaître, au moins en partie. Bien, maintenant venez me chercher.

Le jeune roux se débattait sous moi, mais une goule est plus forte qu'un humain. Je l'immobilisais rapidement, et il finit par s'apercevoir que je ne l'avais blesser à aucun moment. Et là, il sut qu'il venait lui-même de me condamner. Parce qu'il était une victime et qu'il s'était débattu pour échapper désespérément à la vilaine goule, les policiers n'allaient pas chercher plus loin. Les armes anti-goules étaient suffisamment efficaces, je ne m'en sortirais pas vivant. Je me penchais en avant, appuyant dans son dos pour l'obliger à se cambrer alors que l'assommais d'un coup sec sur la nuque. Un petit point de pression, et hop, gros dodo. Mon humour laissait vraiment à désirer, surtout en cette situation. Je soupirais et lui griffais la gorge suffisamment profondément pour qu'il saigne.

Déjà, les sirènes de polices retentissaient dans la rue. Elles encerclaient l'entrepôt. Comme si j'allais vouloir m'échapper, de toutes façons. Des portières claquèrent, des phares furent braqués sur moi. Je pu même voir trois armes anti-goules. Tout ça pour moi? C'est trop d'honneur! Non, vraiment, fallait pas. Et puis je le vis. Kufuto était venu en personne, il se tenait là, une de ces armes à la main, et semblait ne plus avoir la moindre affection pour moi. Sans doute que l'attaque contre Matt était trop pour lui, et qu'il ne pourrait pas me pardonner. Tant pis, il me tuerait lui-même alors. Ces deux lascars étaient sans doute sous sa surveillance. Ça ne le ferait pas trop s'ils étaient tué alors. Mais ils sont suffisamment débrouillards pour s'en sortir, au final.

-Kihiko Yuki, tu es en état d'arrestation. Rends-toi sans faire d'histoires et il ne te sera fait aucun mal.

-Tu y crois, à ton mensonge, lui demandais-je. Tu y crois lorsque tu me dis qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal? Je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour le faire, remballe tes salades, je ne me laisserais pas faire.

Etrangement, ma réponse sembla être difficile à avaler pour lui. Ne voulait-il me faire payer pour avoir attaquer un de ses petits protégés? Une petite piqûre de rappelle alors? Je me penchais de nouveau sur le jeune homme évanouis sous moi, et esquivais une première attaque de la part de celui que j'aime. Bien sûr, c'est maintenant que je m'avoue la vérité. Je soupirais. Au moins, de là où je suis, nous ne risquions pas blesser Matt par inadvertance durant notre combat. Je m'aperçu que c'était le but de la manœuvre lorsque Kufuto se déplaça pour s'interposer légèrement entre ma victime et moi.

Je souris. Il me facilitais vraiment les choses. Je bondis vers lui, faisant mine de tenter d'atteindre ma «proie» au sol, et reculant lorsqu'il attaqua. Si je mourais trop vite, il serait évident qu'il s'agissait de mon but. Pourtant, chaque attaque avaient juste pour effet de me faire un peu reculer, il semblerait. Pourquoi? J'avais attaqué un jeune homme sans défense et sous sa protection immédiate, il devrait être furieux. Là, il semblait presque peiné à chaque fois qu'il m'éloignait de lui. Comme s'il savait déjà ce que je désirais et qu'il tentait de m'en empêcher.

Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce cela. Peut-être savait-il déjà que Matt ne risquait rien, que la seule personne en danger ici, c'était moi. Après tout, c'était un génie. Et il me connaissait un peu.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à attaquer ainsi, si peu de temps après ta dernière chasse. Tu es trop prudent, tu connais également tout les emplacements des caméras de surveillance, tu t'es toujours arranger pour les éviter. Et tu n'attaquerais pas Matt sans une bonne raison. Après tout, tu n'as toujours eu comme victimes que des ivrognes, des gens faciles à attraper, des alcooliques, des drogués, des personnes qui dépensaient leur argent inutilement d'après toi. Pourquoi en change-tu? Parce que tu veux nous faire réagir. Pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas attraper bien sagement?

-Parce qu'il vaut bien mieux mourir, répondis-je presque malgré moi, sur mes gardes.

Je ne voulais pas que l'un deux réussisse à m'attraper et me mette en cage alors que je parlais à mon futur ex nouveau camarade de classe. Mais non, rien. Ils semblaient tous attendre. Quoi? Je commençais à me dire que tout cela ne sentais pas bon. Il fallait que j'en finisse, et vite. Une voiture arrivait, et une grosse d'après le bruit qu'elle faisait. Si elle contenait une cage, ils pourraient la ramener vide!

Je m'élançais vers Kufuto au moment où des pneus crissèrent sur le bitume. Une portière s'ouvrit, puis une voix bien connue retentis.

-Stop!

Par automatisme, je cessais tout mouvements. C'est ce moment qu'ils attendaient tous. Les membres du CCG se jetèrent sur moi, m'immobilisant au sol. Je sentis une courant froid sur ma poitrine, et la dernière vision que j'eu fut celle de mes six grands frères adorés, rassemblés, et Ju-chan, Taro-chan, Atsu-chan, Dai-chan, Ryo-chan et Tetsu-chan semblaient à la fois surpris et furieux.

Puis se fut le noir.

On assassine pas l'auteur. Sinon, il n'y aura pas de suite. Souvenez-vous, les reviews sont la nourriture des écrivains, il leur en faut pour pouvoir produire un bon travail!


	12. Chapter 12

Je me suis apperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veullez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrèmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnomé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou deffendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmis les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez decouvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Elise477: Le mieux, c'est que t'es parfaitement polie dans ta revew. Très énervée, mais polie. Et tu comptes m'étrangler avant ou après que j'ai posté la suite? Oh, et désolée par avance, tu vas me haïr après celui-là.

Lord Celestin: Question torture, crois-moi, je vais faire beaucoup mieux. Pour vous, pauvres lecteurs, et aussi pour Yuki qui, le pauvre, n'avait rien demandé du tout.

Bon, alors, je vous demande gentillement de ne pas me dénoncer à la police ou à un asile psychiatrique pour ce que je vais faire subir à Yuki. Même si, techniquement, vu qu'il existe pas, je ne suis coupable d'aucun crime. Je suis folle à lier, certes, mais pas encore une criminelle. De plus, si je suis en prison ou que l'on me met une camisole de force, il n'y aura jamais de suite et vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'il se passe à la fin. Pensez-y avant de faire une bêtise!

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre 12: En Enfer**

Un bruit strident me vrillait les tympans. Je sentais à peine mon corps, mais ma tête, ça, je la sentais. Mes sens revenaient les uns après les autres. D'abord l'ouïe, avec de plus en plus d'intensité. Je discernais désormais des bruits de pas, mais un peu étouffés, comme au travers de plusieurs couches de tissus. Vous savez, comme quand vous ne voulez pas vous lever le matin, mais que votre frère, ce sale traître vous secoue en vous parlant, et que vous mettez l'oreiller sur votre visage. Et bien j'avais la même impression.

L'odorat ensuite. L'endroit où je me trouvait sentait mauvais. Pas comme quand un plat à été loupé, ni comme quand les égouts refoulguent jusqu'à chez vous, non, une véritable mauvaise odeur. Je pouvais identifier de la moisissure, de l'humidité, quelque chose comme de vieux déchets en train de pourrir dans un coin, et ça me levait le cœur. Et une petite odeur de brûlé, de la chaire brûlé, comme quand un humain pose sa main sur une plaque chauffante. J'avais envie de vomir, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à bouger.

Le goût ensuite. J'avais le goût de fer dans la bouche. Du fer rouillé. Comme du sang. Mais je n'avais mordu personne, je m'en souviendrais sinon. Et un quelque chose comme de la terre. Vous savez, quand vous êtes petit, vous mettez tout et n'importe quoi dans votre bouche. Tout le monde à déjà manger de la terre, ne serait-ce que pour voir quel goût ça a. mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je l'avait dans la bouche. Et il y avait aussi le goût d'un tissus un peu humide, qui a passé trop de temps sans être lavé après avoir été mouillé. Je n'arrivais pas à faire le lien entre les signaux que mon corps m'envoyait.

Puis ce fut le toucher. J'étais sur quelque chose de dur, et de rugueux. Ce n'était pas froid, mais pas vraiment tiède non plus, plutôt comme un meuble qu'on aurait laisser là, sans y faire attention, dans une pièce qui n'était jamais aérée mais jamais chauffée non plus. Du tissu me couvrait, mais il ne s'agissait pas de mon t-shirt, ni de mon pantalon. Le tissus ressemblait plus à de la toile de jute qu'autre chose. Je sentais une pression sur mes poignets et mes chevilles, c'était froid, ça me faisait mal. Et mon goût ne me faisait pas défaut, j'avais du tissus dans la bouche.

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais voir quoi que ce soit. Pour l'instant, mes yeux restaient obstinément clos, malgré toutes mes tentatives pour les rouvrir. Je ne parvenais pas à bouger un seul muscle. Des pas s'approchèrent de moi, mais toujours autant étouffés. Puis le même bruit strident que toute à l'heure retentit, mais je pu l'identifier cette fois. Une porte en fer, mal huilée et qui grinçait. Les pas s'approchèrent. Un humain que je ne connaissait pas était à côté de moi. J'entendais ses vêtements bruisser alors qu'il s'agitait, mais je ne percevais rien d'autre. Que faisait-il? Ne pas savoir m'angoissait réellement.

Un léger tintement retentit, puis un liquide froid s'abattit sur moi. Je sentis quelque chose de piquant qui se posant sur mon bras et qui commençait à frotter. Ça me grattait, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour me dégager. Je commençais à avoir sérieusement mal. Je finis par comprendre que j'étais nettoyer avec une brosse dure. Pourquoi? Que se passait-il?

Je me réveillais lentement. Puis, convulsivement, ma main s'agita. Aussitôt, le frottement sur ma peau se stoppa. Puis la chaleur de cet humain se pencha vers moi, et je pu sentir ses cheveux longs, ainsi qu'un léger parfum floral. Une femme? Cela ne voulait rien dire, moi aussi j'avais les cheveux longs et je sentais le jasmin. Enfin, avant. Mes cheveux avaient la même longueur, je les sentaient dans mon dos, mais pour le jasmin, on repassera. Je décidais cependant de considérer cette personne comme une femme tant que je n'aurais pas d'autre informations.

-Es-tu réveillé?

Savoix était douce et clair. Cela me confortait dans mon hypothèse. J'aurais voulu répondre, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas. Ma main s'agita de nouveau, et elle sembla prendre cela comme ma réponse.

-Peux-tu parler?

Si je le pouvais, je le ferais. Ma deuxième main convulsa un peu. Lentement, la vie revenait dans mes membres. Ils étaient engourdis et un peu douloureux. Je ne les contrôlais pas encors réellement mais ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance pour cette femme.

-Est-ce que tu sais où tu es?

Non, tout du moins, pas encore avec certitude. Mais je commençais à comprendre. Les souvenirs de la veille me revenaient. Enfin, je suppose que c'était hier. Je me souvins de ma décision. Je me rappelais de notre dernière fois, avec Kio. Je me souvenais de mon trajet vers mon terrain de chasse habituel, de mes adieux à mes amis, de mon piège tendu à Matt. Comment allait-il? Je ne le savais pas, mais pour l'instant, je ne devais pas m'en soucier. Je devais me souvenir de pourquoi j'étais toujours vivant. Parce que c'était le cas, je n'étais pas mort comme je l'aurais dû.

-Tu as été arrêté grâce à ceux qui ont compris le danger que tu représentais.

Oui, c'est ça. Tous mes grands frères étaient venus en urgence pour m'empêcher de mettre fin à mes jours. Pas parce qu'ils me pensaient dangereux, mais parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je meurs. Je leur avais pourtant dis que c'était mieux si j'étais démasqué. Et je crois que Tetsuya le sais, même si, au fond, il ne veut pas que je disparaisse. Ju-chan m'avait donné un ordre, et j'avais obéis par réflexe. C'était dire à quel point il nous tenait en laisse. Même moi, qui fait ma tête brûlée, moi qui lui tiens tête sans me soucier de s'il m'attaquerait à coup de ciseaux ou non, je lui obéis immédiatement et sans réfléchir. Je lui fais confiance. Et il ne pense pas avoir trahis cette confiance que je place en lui. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir de tenter de me sauver malgré tout. Peut-être y voyait-il aussi un échec personnel. Ne pas avoir pu sauver le petit dernier du groupe, quelque chose comme cela.

Une larme s'échappa de mes paupières closes avant même que j'ai pris conscience qu'elle était là. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, je ne voulais pas leur faire ce plaisir. Mais comment les retenir, ces traîtresses, lorsque je ne peux même pas empêcher mes mains de tressaillir? Je rageais intérieurement alors que les perles salées dévalaient mes joues. Arrêtez ça! Ne faîtes pas ça, ne leur montrez que je suis faible!

-Un officier de police et un détective sont là pour te parler. Tu as de la chance, le plus grand détective du monde est là pour toi. Tu as sans doute dû faire beaucoup de choses!

L...pourquoi venait-il ici? Il m'avait attraper, il avait l'identité du Chasseur, je n'avais plus aucune utilité pour lui! Mes réflexions furent intérompues par ma jambe droite qui s'agita. Je pu également lever les mains consciemment. J'entrouvris les yeux, m'attendant à être éblouis. Mais non, rien. La cellule où je me trouvais était sombre. Un cliquetis métallique attira mon attention vers les chaînes qui me maintenaient allongé sur la simple planche de bois qui serait mon lit à l'avenir. Aucune couverture, même élimée, n'était en vue. Les goules n'en avaient pas besoin, n'est-ce pas?

Je tournais mon regard encore un peu brumeux vers celle qui ma parlait depuis tout ce temps, mon premier contact depuis mon réveille avec une personne civilisée. Elle était encore jeune, peut-être une trentaine d'année, et était assez jolie, même de mon point de vue gay. Brune, dans la moyenne par sa taille, elle était joliment potelée. Elle possédait une peau claire et des yeux cacao qui devaient être chaleureux en temps normal mais qui semblaient dégoûtés de me voir. Et aussi un peu fascinés. Pourtant, à part mes cheveux blancs, je n'étais pas si différent de tout le monde, ceux qu'elle en permanence. Qu'est-ce qui la fascinait tant chez moi?

-Tu peux parler?

-Je...crois, coassais-je difficilement.

Ma gorge était sèche, rèche comme du papier de verre. J'aurais grand besoin d'un café, mais je doutais fortement que l'on m'en serve un bien gentillement.

-C'est vrai que tu as attaqué des policier et que tu t'es servis d'un gamin comme appât sans lui faire de blessures graves?

-Matt est vivant, soufflai-je, soulagé de ma conclusion. C'est vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui aurais fait plus de mal que nécessaire.

Ma réponse ne sembla pas la convaincre. Pourquoi, parce que j'étais une goule? Une goule a beaucoup plus d'humanité que toute votre population réunie, et c'est vraiment un comble! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Que vous êtes mieux que nous? Nous sommes exactement sur le même plan au niveau de la conscience. La seule différence est que vous êtes beaucoup plus nombreux que nous.

Un garde entra soudain. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. J'aurais dû pourtant. Je ne devrais plus me perdre dans mes pensées comme ça. Il semblait avoir la quarantaine, quelques cheveux blancs, un uniforme affreux caca d'oie, bruns également, des yeux yeux noirs paradoxalement plus doux, même lorsqu'il me regarda.

-Le détective L et l'inspecteur Kuroko sont arrivés. Le détenu numéros cinq mille cent un doit me suivre immédiatement. Je vais l'escorter au lieu de rencontre puis m'assurerais du bon déroulement de celle-ci.

Kuroko-san était ici? Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi. En plus, je lui avais promis qu'il ne verrait plus rien de ce genre de scènes entre Kio et moi, et je devais avoir brisé ma promesse. Il m'avait sans doute vu ce soir-là. Les fers me furent retiré, et le garde me fit signe de me lever pour le suivre. Seulement, je ne pu faire un pas sans m'écrouler. Alors, l'homme attrapa mon bras et me tira derrière lui. J'avais du mal à suivre son rythme. Cet homme devait faire au moins deux têtes de plus que moi, et il avait de longues enjambées que mes jambes tremblantes n'égalaient pas. Je me sentais petit face à lui. Et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que le suivre. Je n'avais aucune garanties sur notre destination. S'il voulait me torturer, il le pourrait sans difficultés. Je tremblais alors qu'il me traînait dans les couloirs sales et sordides de cet endroit maudit. Puis, sans prévenir, il s'arrêta devant une porte, qui ne différait pas des autres. Il la poussa, me tira à l'intérieur et m'assis de force sur une chaise. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de voir où j'étais. Et puis d'abord, comment savaient-il que je me réveillais?

Le battant claqua dans mon dos et je sorsautais. Je me décidais enfin à lever le visage de mes mains et tombais immédiatement sur celui de Kufuto. Que faisait-il ici? On m'avait dit que L devait venir. Mais en même temps, peut-être ne pouvait-il pas prendre ce risque lui-même, alors il envoyait celui qui m'avait arrêté. Logique. Kufuto me connaît, il connaît aussi mes réactions, je ne pourrais rien lui cacher, aucun mensonge ne passera.

-Tu te demande sûrement pourquoi je suis ici. Sache tout d'abord que je t'ai mentis sur mon nom, mon identité et mon rôle. Je suis L. c'est la première fois que je prends autant de risques lors d'une enquête. Tu es très intelligent. Tu m'as tout de suite intrigué. Et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas compris tes intensions lorsque tu m'as embrassé. Maintenant, après y avoir bien réfléchis, je comprends mieux. Tu m'as fais tes adieux. Pourquoi?

-Parce que je t'aime. C'est bête, non? Tu faisais tout pour me coincer, et tu as réussis, mais je t'aime quand même. Je ne me doutais pas que tu étais aussi important, pourtant.

-C'est le cas. Comment vas-tu?

-Pas si mal compte tenu du fait que je me réveille tout juste. J'ai mal un peu partout, mais pour l'instant ça va. Ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps de me faire quoi que ce soit.

Je regardais autour de moi, et mon regard finit par accrocher la silhouette de Kuroko-san qui attendait dans un coin, à l'opposé du gardien du pénitencier.

-Bonjour Kuroko-san, murmurais-je.

-Boujour Yuki-kun. Je suis ravis de constater que tu vas pour l'instant relativement bien. Nous viendrons régulièrement te voir. Après tout, nous sommes les seuls parmis tous ceux qui attendent de tes nouvelles à pouvoir venir jusqu'ici.

-Les garçons ne m'en veulent pas trop?

-Si, et Akashi te fais dire qu'il te concocte une punition comme tu n'en as jamais eus pour t'apprendre à faire des coups pareils.

Je grimaçais. J'en remercierais presque le pénitencier de me protéger de mon ancien capitaine. Je me reconcentrais sur celui qui me faisait face et que j'aimais toujours autant.

-Qu'avez-vous dit à mon équipe?

-La vérité. Que tu étais une goule. Ils ont été surpris, mais inquiet pour toi. Ta coach m'a demandé comment je le savais. Je lui ai répondu que je tendais un piège depuis plusieurs semaines, plusieurs moi même, et que tu avais tenté de te tuer pour me couper l'herbe sous le pied, mais que je t'avais quand même attraper. Je ne savais qu'une lycéenne pouvait être si violente.

-Si tu avais demandé à Tetsu-chan, il t'aurais expliquer pourquoi on l'appelle la démone. Elle est pire que Ju-chan, parce que les entraînements qu'elle nous fait faire, lui nous les donnait en punition.

-Elle dit que ta place t'attenra le temps qu'il faudra. Ton capitaine dit que tu dois être là pour la Winter Cup, pour respecter ta promesse. J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu as promis.

-Au début de l'année, pour entrer dans le club de basket de Seirin, les nouveaux doivent annoncer leurs intentions devant toute l'école réunie le lundi matin depuis le toit de l'école. Si notre engagement n'est pas respecté, nous devrons nous déclarer tous nus à la personne qu'on aime. Moi, je dis que la coach est une sacrée perverse quand même. Sur le toit du lycéen au début de l'année, j'ai promis que nous gagnerons la Winter Cup. Que nous la gagnerions tous ensemble, en équipe, et que je serais là pour voir cette équipe devenir la meilleure du Japon. Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir mon engagement, ni subir la punition de la coach. Pourtant, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir le faire.

-Le temps est écoulé, il doit retourner dans sa cellule, déclara soudain la voix grave du gardien que j'avais finis par oublier.

-Mais je n'ai pas pu demander comment allait Matt!

-Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Et comme l'a dit Kuroko-san, nous reviendrons.

Alors que celui-ci se préparait à me soulever de nouveau, L se pencha par dessus la petite table de bois branlante se trouvant entre nous et appuya ses lèvres sur les miennes en chuchotant trop bas pour une oreille humaine:

-C'est réciproque.

Et il me fait une déclaration maintenant que je suis bloqué ici? Sérieusement? Je ne pu avoir aucune réactions, déjà l'homme derrière moi me soulevait par le bras.

-La prochaine fois, nous ne serons peut-être pas seuls.

Ce fut la dernière phrase que j'entendis alors que j'étais traîne hors de la salle exigue. Je fus de nouveau guidé à travers un dédalle de couloirs tous semblables aus autres, et je me demandais quand j'aurais la possibilité de revoir mes amis. Jamais sans doutes. Eux qui avaient voulu me garder avec eux devaient bien le regretter à présent.

Une porte grinça, et je pu reconnaître le trou minable dans lequel je m'étais réveillé. Il était minuscule, à peine deux mètres sur trois. Il y avait, comme je l'avais présumé à l'odeur, un tas d'immondices dans un coin, qui prenait presque un quart de l'espace. Et vu de nez, ça devait faire un moment qu'il y était. Je fronçais un peu le nez, guère enchanté de devoir vivre ici. Mais comme je n'avais de toutes façons pas le choix et que mon avis, ils s'en passaient avec joie, je ne dis rien et avançais lorsque l'homme qui me tenait encore me tira en avant.

-Si tu es sage et que l'on a rien a te repprocher, tu auras à manger une fois tous les mois et demi, m'expliqua-t-il. Les règles sont simples: on ne veut pas t'entendre quand tu es dans ta cellule. Par contre, si on te demande de faire du bruit, fais-en. Ne dis jamais non, ne te débat jamais, ne mords jamais l'un des humains qui travaillent ici. Ne te bats avec les goules que l'on met au travail. Ne proteste pas si tu trouve que l'on te traîte comme un escalve. Tu as peut-être eus la belle vie jusqu'à maintenant, mais c'est terminé. Ferme-la et obéis, c'est tout. Compris?

Je hochais la tête en silence, la gorge trop nouée pour tenter une bravade. J'allais respecter presque toutes les règles. Presque, il était totalement hors de question que je leur fasse le plaisir de hurler ou de supplier, et j'allais évidemment me débattre si je n'étais pas d'accord. Mais ça, je n'allais pas le lui dire. Je pense également que tout ce que me passait Ju-chan, ici, ça ne passerait pas. Je devais faire profil bas. Aussi me contentais-je de m'asseoir bien sagement sur mon lit alors que la porte se refermait en grinçant sinistrement. Je n'avais aucun adjectif mélioratif pour cet endroit. Les gens étaient méchants, les lieus insalubres et la nourriture n'en parlons pas, je n'en aurais que de loin en loin! Je soupirais. En plus, mon lit avait commencé à moisir. Chouette!

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais ici, assis à ne rien faire, juste à attendre, mais la porte se rouvris. Une goule cette fois. Un homme, plus grand que moi encore une fois, mais comme ce n'était de toutes façons pas bien compliqué de l'être, j'allais arrêter d'y faire attention. Il entra et me jaugea rapidement.

-C'est toi le nouveau?

J'acquiesçais en silence, fatigué d'être ici. Et pourtant, je savais que je ne le quitterais que les pieds devant, et encore. Les seuls qui pourraient réclamer le corps sont de ma famille, mais ça fait d'eux des goules, alors ils ne le feront pas. Ils vont se cacher. Et ils auront raison.

-Moi c'est Shunsuke. Et toi?

-Yuki.

-Je dois te conduire au burreau du chef, sois sage et t'auras peut-être à manger ce mois-ci.

-Non, je ne me laisserais pas faire.

L'autre eu un sourire désabusé.

-Moi aussi, au début, c'est ce que je disais. Que personne ne me toucherais sans mon autorisation, que je ne leur donnerais jamais ce qu'ils veulent. Et puis après, j'ai eu faim. Vraiment très faim. Je ne sais même pas comment je ne suis pas mort. Toujours est-il que tu devrais t'épargner cela.

-Mourir, ça tombe bien, j'en avais l'intention. Si je n'avais pas agis par habitude à un ordre, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Alors tu vas devoir continuer à obéir aux ordres par habitude.

-Quand Ju-chan viendra lui-même me les donner ici.

-Ton Ju-chan, c'est sûrement lui qui t'as dénoncé.

-Non, dis-je simplement.

-Tu as tellement confiance en un humain que tu remets la parole d'un des tiens en doute?

Entre temps, nous avions quitté la cellule minable où je vivrais le reste de mes jours. Nous marchions encore et toujours dans des couloirs, mais ceux-ci semblaient plus propres. Tout comme ceux où avait eu lieu la rencontre avec L et Kuroko-san. Les humains avaient le droit à la propreté, eux.

-Ce n'est pas ça, répondis-je. J'ai un frère jumeau. Nous avons fuit chacun de notre côté. J'espère qu'il a réussit à s'en sortir, d'ailleurs. Toujours est-il qu'il est le Chasseur.

-La goule qui met les colombes dans tous leurs états est un gamin?

-On est pas des gamins, on est au lycée. Enfin, moi, j'y étais. Kio a toujours été trop imprévisible, il n'a jamais été à l'école. Et il a dit que lui, il mangerait Berny aux dents jaunes s'il essayait de l'enterrer dans sa cave. Enfin, bref, du coup, comme les flics était submergés et ne savaient plus quoi faire, ils ont fait appel à L. Qui m'a coincé en personne. Après plusieurs semaines de jeu du chat et de la souris. Malheureusement, je savais que je ne resterais pas libre à la fin. J'avais trop à protéger, et la panique qui m'envahissait peu à peu m'empêchait de bien réfléchir. Il a eu besoin de l'aide de deux de ses assistants, mais il m'a eut.

-Tu as monopolisé L et deux de ses assistants pendant deux semaines en les faisant courir un peu? T'es quoi, un génie.

-Oui, mais bon, on a tout fait pour le camouffler. Je pense que ce qui nous a griller étaient les caméras et les micros un peu partout dans la maison. Quand je pense que le père de mon meilleur ami regardait les vidéos de surveillance, soupirais-je.

-Pourquoi, tu as une petite amie, questionna en rigolant l'autre homme.

Je fis la moue, ce qui stoppa net son rire. Il se figea dans le couloir, me dévisageant ouvertement.

-Attends, tu as vraiment une petite amie?

-Pas exactement, hésitais-je.

-Comment ça, pas exactement? T'en as une oui ou non?

-Non. Ryukio, mon frère, a un énorme brother complex. Et je ne peux qu'être soulagé que les parents n'en aient jamais rien su.

-Oh, tu sais, les parents savent toujours plein de trucs. Par exemple, je sais que ma fille se droguait avec des junkies qui venaient de fumer ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle croyait que je ne le savait pas, mais évidemment que je le savais. Enfin, trève de bavardage, nous sommes arrivés. Frappe trois fois puis attends. Ensuite ils te donneront les directives. Tu n'as pas l'avantage, rappelle-toi juste de ça.

Sur ces paroles très peu encourageantes, il tourna les talons et partit pour où nous étions venu. J'aurais dû faire plus attention aux directions prises. Tant pas, je n'aurais cas me débrouiller. Je déglutis et frappais commd indiqué. Des pas se rapprochèrent et un homme grand, bien battit et ayant sûrement l'âge d'être mon grand père se tint tout à coup devant moi. Son regard qui se baladait sur mon corps très peu couvert par le vêtement que je portais m'arracha un tremblement compulsif. Cela sembla lui faire plaisir. Il se décala vers la droite.

-Entre, ordonna-t-il.

J m'exécutais, peu désireux d'être exécuté. Dans la pièce, il y avait deux autres hommes, tout aussi imposants que le premier et tout autant vieux. Sûrement de vieux millitaires que l'on met au placard.

-Mets toi à l'aise, assieds toi.

Il n'y avait aucune chaise de libre. Je devrais donc m'asseoir sur les genoux d'un des vieux dégoûtants. Ou alors, je m'assayais par terre c'est ce que je fis, peu envieux des mains baladeuses que je voyais de là où je me tenais.

-Si tu veux être par terre, c'est ton choix. On te mettra ailleurs de force. Déshabille-toi.

Les masques tombaient rapidement! Mais en même temps, à quoi bon faire semblant. Ils voulaient me défoncer le fondement, et moi je ne voulais pas. Ça allait être une bataille difficile, mais pas perdue d'avance.

-Non, répondis-je carrément.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisis. C'est pas une question, c'est un ordre. À poil, tout de suite!

-Non.

-Il va donc t'apprendre où se trouve ta place, mon répondit-il vicieusement en retirant sa ceinture.

-C'est toujours pareil, les petits jeunes se croient supérieurs à nous, constata l'un des deux autres en se levant, suivit par le troisième.

Ils m'empoignèrent chacun un bras, sauf que je ne n'avais pas envie de bouger de ma place. Mais à deux contre un, même en étant une goule, je ne parvins pas à grand chose. Je les fis suer une ou deux minutes, puis je me retrouvais tout de même nu, penché sur un burreau dont je n'avais même pas noté la présence. En même temps, j'étais trop occupé à surveiller les trois humains.

Etrangement, pas un seul n'avait retiré son pantalon. Que faisaient-ils alors? J'eu rapidement la réponse lorsqu'un coup cinglant de ceinture atterrit sur mes fesses. Aucunes lames ne pouvaient traverser ma peeau si on ne m'avait pas injecté un produit dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. Mais par contre, la douleur, on la sent. Et coup de ceinture, ça fait mal! Je me mordis la joue pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit, alors que la lanière de cuir frappait encore et toujours au même endroit. Je devais être bien rouge. En tout cas, ça me brûlait. Je me débattis, mais les coups plurent plus forts. Je décidais donc d'attendre que ça passe sans rien dire. Je tîns vingt minutes. Je le savais parce qu'il y avait une vielle horloge qui tournait bien. Je sentais que je n'en pouvais plus. Alors je commençais à pleurer sans bruit. Ce n'est que quand je sanglottais lourdement en suppliant et en hurlant, soit trois bonnes heures où ils se relayaient constament, qu'ils se décidèrent à s'arrêter. J'avais les fesses en feu. Je pleurais comme un bébé, et ce depuis au moins une heure et demi. Je suppliais depuis deux bonnes heures, et j'avais assez hurler pour ne plus avoir. Mais au moins, ils ne me frappaient plus.

Un cliquetit derrière moi me fit croire que le premier homme, celui qui devait être le chef, remattait sa ceinture. Le front posé sur le bois du burreau, j'attendais qu'ils me lâchent pour que je puisse m'enfuir de cette pièce. Seulement, je sentis bientôt quelque chose se presser contre mon intimité, forçant le passage alors que je me contractais et frottant sur la peau devenu sensible à cause des coups.

-NON, hurlais-je en me démenant pour me défaire de leur emprise.

Mais rien à faire, les deux de chaque côtés me tenaient trop bien et celui derrière moi m'avait empoigné les hanches pour avoir une meilleure prise. Je sentais comme s'il allait me déchirer en deux, et il y avait comme un fer blanc qui s'insinuait en moi. Mes pleurs redoublèrent. Des vas et viens brutaux m'envoyaient cogner contre le meuble sous moi, et il semblait ne jamais se fatiguer. Je relevais la tête et posais mon regard sur l'horloge, tentant de me concentrer sur le mouvement de la trotteuse pour oublier que j'avais mal, et que j'étais sal aussi. L'homme se tendit tout à coup et je sentis son sperme éclabousser l'intérieur de mon ventre, là où seul mon frère avait eu accès jusqu'à présent. Je reniflais, mais n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Celui à ma droite et celui derrière moi échangèrent de place et je sentis presque tout de suite la pénétration. Il était plus gros, il me faisait mal. Je voulais mourir. Lui aussi tînt longtemps, une heure, peut-être plus. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait tenir si longtemps. Une sorte de létargie m'envahissait. Je me sentais flotter, comme plonger dans un brouillard épais, au point que je sentis à peine le dernier prendre la place de son compère.

Je repris mes esprits dans ma cellule, Shunsuke assit sur le bord de mon lit. Il semblait attendre que je me réveille. Pourquoi? Il savait, non, ce qu'il s'était passé?

-Tu te réveilles enfin! Je voulais savoir si tu avais tenu compte de mon conseil ou non.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas m'abaisser à cela non plus!

-Ecoute, mieux vaut que tu la ferme et que tu écartes bien gentillement les cuisses quand on te le demande. Surtout que tu es jeune, petit et mignon. Crois-moi, certains détenus ici ne vont pas se géner à la moindre occasion pour te faire la même chose. Un conseil, boucle-la. Les autres goules seront peut-être un peu gentils, peut-être qu'ils ne se contenteront pas de te défoncer, ils feront peut-être attention à ce que tu reçoive un peu de plaisir, ou tout au moins que tu ne souffres pas trop, mais ce ne sera jamais le cas des humains. Et fais-toi oublier, ils ne penseront peut-être pas à te torturer. Si ça arrive, par contre, tu sais compter, on te l'a expliqué?

-Mais, c'est une légende, dis-je d'une voix un peu hésitante. N'est-ce pas, c'est un légende?

-Et non, petit gars.

Ils se leva de mon lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'atteint et qu'il l'ouvrit, il se tourna de nouveau à demi vers moi et me dit:

-Bienvenu en Enfer, Yuki.

Alors? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.


	13. Chapter 13

Je me suis aperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veillez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrêmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnommé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou défendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmi les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez découvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Elise477: Tu me hais? Mince alors, ce chapitre ne vas pas arranger les choses! Surtout que, disons, il n'est pas facile de faire sortir quelqu'un de cette prison, même pour le plus grand détective du monde. Bref, sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Lord Celestin: Rapidement, rapidement, tout est relatif, surtout qu'il y a une bonne raison à ce qu'il y soit enfermé. Mais ils vont tout faire pour que ça se fasse, ne t'en fais pas trop. Je ne te dirais rien de plus, sinon, je gâcherais tout le suspens. Donc, tu n'as plus patienter. Je suis diabolique, mwahahahahahaha! Sinon, bonne lecture!

Bon, alors, je vous demande gentillement de ne pas me dénoncer à la police ou à un asile psychiatrique pour ce que je vais faire subir à Yuki. Même si, techniquement, vu qu'il existe pas, je ne suis coupable d'aucun crime. Je suis folle à lier, certes, mais pas encore une criminelle. De plus, si je suis en prison ou que l'on me met une camisole de force, il n'y aura jamais de suite et vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'il se passe à la fin. Pensez-y avant de faire une bêtise!

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre 13: Premier sang**

Cela faisait des heures que je me trouvais dans cette cellules maintenant. Enfin, je pense. Toujours est-il que je m'ennuyais à mourir.

Je m'étais assis sur ce qu'il me servait de lit et attendais. Quelque chose allait bien finir par arriver. J'avais compter tous les défauts des murs et du plafond que je pouvais voir, et il y en avait beaucoup, vous pouvez me croire. Bien sûr, je savais que rien ne me serait donner pour me distraire, il ne fallait pas rêver, mais je voulais penser à tout sauf à ce qu'il s'était produit dans la journée. Mon souhait fut exaucer lorsque la femme de ce matin entra finalement dans ma cellule.

-Viens, suis-moi. On a du travail pour toi.

Je me levais sans faire d'histoire, bien content de pouvoir enfin sortir et m'occuper un peu. Même si j'avais vachement mal au bas du dos. En chemin, je m'efforçai de mémoriser comment rentrer. Bien que je pense ne pas pouvoir me promener seul dans les couloirs toute la journée, il ne fallait pas rêver non plus.

Elle me conduisit jusqu'à un couloir où quelques portes étaient ouvertes. Il y avait un seau et un chiffon devant toutes celles du couloir, même les fermées.

-Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour nettoyer chaque salle devant toi. N'essaies pas de t'enfuir, l'étage est fermé à clef, tu n'iras pas bien loin. Quelqu'un viendra vérifier que le travail est fait et te ramènera à ta cellule. Ne quitte pas le couloir seul, est-ce clair? Et ne t'occupe pas des seaux, quelqu'un d'autre les ramassera.

Je hochais la tête, de toutes façons, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire d'autre? Puis, alors que la femme partait, je m'emparais d'une anse et entrais dans la première salle. Elle était sombre, ne comportait presque aucun mobilier si ce n'est une chaise en métal et une table. Des chose se trouvaient au sol, ainsi qu'un liquide sombre et épais. Je déglutis, et refusais de penser qu'on m'ordonnait de nettoyer une salle où un des miens avait été torturé peu de temps auparavant.

Je m'agenouillais donc et commençais mon travail. Des larmes commencèrent à couler quand mes mains se couvrir du liquide poisseux. Devrais-je aussi nettoyer mon propre sang bientôt? Ou quelqu'un d'autre devra le faire pour moi? Tout comme je le faisais en cet instant? Non, il ne fallait pas que je pense ainsi. Mais je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Kio, et je savais que je risquais de rester ici un bon bout de temps. Dans quel état sortirais-je? Parce que je sortirais, ils me l'avaient promis, et je devais gagner la Winter Cup avec mes amis. La coach l'avait dit.

Je rinçais une dernière fois mon chifon sale dans l'eau devenu rouge et contemplais mes mains. Elles aussi elles étaient rouges. Comme le sang de Matt. Il avait beaucoup saigné quand je l'avais mordu, je me souviens que j'avais eu du sang plein les mains. Je me relevais et sortis, allant m'attaquer à une autre salle. Je voulais finir ça le plus vite possible, pour pouvoir ensuite m'échapper de cet endroit.

La seconde salle dans laquelle je pénétrais était habiter. Un homme, bien plus âgé et musclé que moi, se tenait allongé sur son lit. Il tourna la tête à mon entrée.

-Désolé, murmurais-je. Je suis sensé nettoyé ici.

-Personne ne nettoie jamais.

-Et bien moi je le fais.

-Voyons, ne fais pas ton timide, on sait bien tous les deux pourquoi tu es dans ma cellule. Tu veux juste que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi. Ne t'en fais pas, moi je vais le faire.

Il était presque devant moi avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement. Paniqué, je voulu reculer, mais il m'avais déjà attrapé le bras. Je tirais dessus, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas encore subir cela. S'il vous plaît, non, pas encore.

-Allons, ne pleure pas, je te promets que je ne te ferais pas mal, tenta-t-il de me rassurer, se trompant sur la signification de mes larmes.

Il me poussa sur le lit sans que mes tentatives pour le repousser n'aient été remarquées. Il était bien plus fort que moi, et il semblait plutôt bien nourris. Alors que moi, qui aurais eu besoin de manger après avoir été blessé, je n'avais rien dans le ventre.

-Arrêtez, murmurais-je alors qu'il me déshabillais.

-Je te promets que ça i...

Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il regarda mes jambes désormais nues. Je savais ce qu'il voyait. J'avais sentis mon sang couler alors que je marchais. Je n'était évidemment pas prêt de guérir, mais je n'avais plus vraiment mal. C'était déjà ça.

-Tu as été utilisé par des humains n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, tu es un joli garçon pas très épais et facilement maîtrisable. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te prendre. Personne ne le fera. Si l'un de ceux qui se trouvent dans les autre cellules essaie, dis-lui juste que tu y es déjà passer avant, il te laissera tranquille.

Se redressant, l'homme me lança ma tenue maintenant un peu déchirée. Je la renfilais prestement et me levais pour commencer ma tâche. Au bout de quelques instants à travailler en silence sous son regard, je décidais de le briser.

-Je n'aurais pas voulu le faire de toutes façons. Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un à promit qu'il allait me faire sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.

-Oublie ça, il n'y parviendra jamais.

-Si, parce qu'il est très important. C'est l'homme le plus important du monde. Et il ne risque rien, il n'est pas une goule.

-Alors il ne fera rien, il t'a sans doute déjà oublier.

-Non, il est venu ce matin, il m'a rendu visite. Il est le détective le plus connu du monde, alors il peut demander à voir n'importe qui sans problème, je pense. Je lui fais confiance, il me sortira d'ici.

-Tu te fais des illusions si tu y croies, et lui aussi si tu dis la vérité. Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici vivant, et ton corps sera brûlé après ta mort. Tu ferais mieux de te résigner.

-Non, je ne veux pas me résigner. Il y arrivera.

L'autre ne répondis que par un soupir, mais au moins, il n'insista pas. Je ne voulais pas savoir la vérité, et je pense qu'il l'avait finalement compris. Je terminais rapidement sa cellule avant de m'attaquer aux autres salles. Il y avait beaucoup de cellules, la plupart occupées, mais certaines étaient vides. Il y avait deux autres salles de torture et un placard vide. Que je devais aussi nettoyer apparemment. Plusieurs autre prisonniers avaient également tenter de me mettre dans leurs couchettes, mais j'avais esquiver à chaque fois, et je n'en étais pas peu fier.

J'arrivais enfin devant la tout dernière cellule de ce maudit couloir. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, je pouvais entendre des sons étouffés. Je poussais la porte, mon seau à la main. Et me figeais à peine passé le seuil. Oui, effectivement, il y avait quelqu'un. Deux quelqu'uns pour être exact, et ils semblaient occupés d'une bien intéressante manière. Je rougis tout en m'avançant. Je ne devais juste pas faire attention à eux, et ils semblaient se ficher de moi comme de leur première chaussette. Je commençais donc mon travail, toujours aussi rouge, et ne pu m'empêcher de tourner la tête lorsqu'ils lâchèrent un cri plus fort que les autres. Ils étaient là, étendus de tout leur long sur une couchette à peine plus agréable que la mienne, essoufflés et alanguis. Puis le plus grand des deux se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma, se qui m'étonna. Puis il s'habilla et, tout à coup, sans que je ne voie rien venir, se jeta sur moi pour me clouer au sol. Paralysé par la surprise et la peur, je me contentais de le regarder, sans comprendre se qu'il venait de se produire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gronda-t-il sourdement

-Je nettoie, tentais-je d'une petite voix timide.

-Tu nettoies? Tu crois peut-être que je vais te croire? Personne ne nettoie jamais nos cellules. Alors, que fais-tu ici? Je te préviens, si c'est pour avoir des faveurs sexuelles, tu ferais mieux de retenir que j'ai un compagnon.

-Mais je ne mens pas, et je ne veux pas de faveurs sexuelles de votre part, ni de la part de qui que ce soit dans cette foutue prison!

Il me fixa un instant avant de se pencher un peu vers moi. Je devins subitement rouge brique. Vu que j'étais allongé par terre et qu'il était assis sur mon ventre en me tenant les poignets, notre position était trop ambiguë à mon goût. Mais il se contenta de me renifler un peu avant de se redresser immédiatement, l'air dégoûté.

-Tu pues l'humain, je veux bien croire effectivement que te ne veux pas que l'on te touche de cette façon là. J'espère pour toi au moins que ce n'était pas ta première fois.

-Non, ce n'était pas ma première, mais mon frère ne m'a jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit, et si je disais non, c'était non, un point c'est tout. Mon frère me manque. Ma famille me manque. Mes amis me manquent. Et mon amour secret me manque. Maintenant, je suis coincé dans une prison qui ressemble davantage à un bordel sordide qu'autre chose, et j'en ai franchement marre, et je veux rentrer chez moi, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est bon, t'as finis?

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de la relâcher tout aussi longuement. Oui, je me sentais un peu mieux. J'acquiesçais doucement alors que l'autre, celui qui n'était pas encore intervenu, obligeai son compagnon à me laisser tranquille.

-Pour l'instant, c'est normal que tout le monde s'en prenne à toi, tu es nouveau ici. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans quelques semaines tout au plus, ils se seront lasser et te ficheront la paix. Comme tu as pu le constater, nos cellules ne sont même pas fermées.

-Moi elle l'est. En permanence. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai attaqué un policier. Ou parce que mon frère est le Chasseur. Toujours est-il que moi, c'est fermé.

-Alors je suis désolé pour toi, mais ils risquent de mettre du temps à se lasser.

-Et attends-toi à être torturé dans peu de temps. Il y a de fortes chances que cela arrive avant même que la nuit ne tombe.

Je soupirais en baissant la tête mais sortis tout en attrapant mon seau. Je tournais la tête pour regarder le long couloir que j'avais nettoyé et sursautai. Là, juste à côté de la porte, se trouvait le gardien qui m'avait emmener voir L et Kuroko-san. Peut-être étaient-ils revenu?

-Viens avec moi, tu retourne en cellule.

Je hochais la tête, mais il n'attendais pas de réponse puisqu'il s'éloignait déjà. Je le rattrapais rapidement et soupirais discrètement. Je n'avais aucune chance de le revoir avant un bon moment. Au moins une bonne semaine, je pense. Rien que cette idée me déprimait un peu, et je décidais de regarder le mur pour ne pas y penser. Rapidement, je me sentis mal à l'aise. Nous n'allions pas dans la bonne direction. Ma cellule n'était pas aussi loin que cela. Je ralentis un peu le pas, inquiet, mais l'humain me prit par le bras pour me traîner derrière lui. L'angoisse montait petit à petit en moi, se taillant insidieusement un chemin dans mes entrailles à coups de griffes. Où allions-nous? Je n'étais pas sûr de vraiment vouloir le savoir.

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit en grand, me poussant à l'intérieur brusquement avant de refermer derrière nous. Il y avait une chaise métallique et des chaînes au centre de cette pièce une table à côté était recouverte de divers outils tranchant, coupant, cisaillant, arrachant. Il y avait aussi des seaux vides et des flacons. Et des seringues. Je me mis à trembler, répétant une litanie de « non » tout en reculant désespérément, cherchant des yeux une sortie, un échappatoire, n'importe quoi.

Un ricanement me sortit de mes recherches hystériques. Ma terreur amusait cet humain. Je me mis à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas supplier, je ne leur ferais pas ce plaisir, je ne voulais pas pleurer non plus, mais on dirais que mon propre corps me trahissait. J'étais coincé, dans un coin de la salle, terrifié, et je le voyais qui se rapprochait de moi, lentement, pour bien savourer chacune de mes larmes. Puis il fut sur moi et m'attrapa le bras, ce bras qu'il semblait prendre plaisir à tirer à chaque occasion, pour me tracter malgré moi vers cette maudite chaise autour de laquelle se trouvaient des chaînes qui avaient l'air très solides. Je me débattit, je ne voulais pas y aller. Je cois que j'ai crier et supplier aussi. Mais ça ne changeait rien, il avait même l'aire de s'amuser. Il me mit debout devant la chaise, puis, tout à coup, me colla une grande gifle. A demi sonné, je ne réagis pas vraiment lorsqu'il me déshabilla entièrement avant de m'asseoir et de m'attacher solidement tout en lui laissant le maximum de peau découverte pour qu'il puisse jouer avec moi.

-Tu sais, une seringue peut s'enfoncer dans certain endroits de ton corps. Oui, tu le savais? Tu savais aussi qu'il existait un produit qui vous rendait aussi fragile qu'il humain, n'est-ce pas? C'est bien, tu connais tes leçons. Maintenant, dis-moi : dans quelle muqueuse veux-tu que je te l'injecte?

Il avait l'air presque fou. Tout en me parlant, il préparait une seringue d'un produit d'une jaune pisseux. Je me mis à sangloter.

-Dans l'œil? Très bon choix. Ça fait vraiment très mal, tu va voire, ça va être génial.

-S'il vous plaît, ne faîtes pas ça, je vous en prie, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne faîtes pas ça, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, non, tentais-je encore une de l'implorer.

-Aller, arrête de pleurer que je puisse planter la seringue.

Il attrapa mon visage d'une main, le tournant sans douceur vers lui. Presque immédiatement, je sentis l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans le coin de mon œil droit. Puis un liquide fut poussé hors de la seringue. Je ressentis d'abord du froid, comme si c'était de l'azote liquide, puis ça brûla, et je criais. Je criais de plus en plus fort à mesure que le produit se répandait dans mon corps. J'entendis un gloussement, mais j'étais sûr qu'il ne venait pas de moi. Petit à petit, la brûlure diminua et je pu à nouveau respirer sans souffrir, et je pu penser également. Je savais, à partir de maintenant, que ça ne faisait que commencer. Et j'avais raison.

-Mille moins trois?

-Neuf cent quatre vingt dix-sept, murmurais-je.

Il me coupa un doigt. Sur le coup, je ne m'en rendis même pas compte. Il me le montra. Je baissais les yeux sur ma main mutilée. La gauche. C'est alors que la douleur vint, et je hurlais. Il rit et coupa chacun de mes doigts, un à un, lentement, en me les montrant tous à chaque fois, puis les mettant avec soin dans un des seaux. A chaque fois, il me demandait de compter. Lorsqu'il termina ma main droite, je sentis des petits fourmillement dans mes mains mutilées. Ils repoussaient. Faîtes que ce fou ne veuille recommencer à les couper, s'il vous plaît, faîtes qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Mais comme pour se venger de toute une vie de laïcité, personne ne vint à mon secoure. Et je le vis, gloussement doucement, regarder mes doigts qui poussais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les bouger, à cause des fourmillements désagréables. Il attrapa une pince et revint vers moi.

-Où en étions nous?

-Neuf cent soixante dix, haletais-je.

-C'est bien, me félicita-t-il.

Il agrippa soudain mes cheveux, me faisant pousser un petit cri surpris, puis, forçant mes mâchoires, il inséra la pince dans ma bouche. Il arracha d'abord une molaire. Je hurlais.

-Et là?

-Neuf...cent...soi...xante..dix...sept, dis-je difficilement.

-Bien.

Une autre molaire fut arrachée, tombant dans le seau où se trouvaient déjà mes doigts. Je pleurais sans discontinuer.

-Alors?

-Neuf cent soixante quatorze.

-C'est bien, tu vas continuer comme un grand maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

Ce n'était pas une vraie question. De toutes façons, il n'attendit pas que je réponde et m'arracha une troisième molaire. Je hurlais. Il ne semblait pas content. Ah oui, j'avais oublié de compter.

-Neuf cent soixante et onze.

Il sourit et enfonça pour la quatrième fois sa pince dans ma bouche. Je n'arrivais pas à la garder fermée. Et j'avais terriblement mal. Je comprenais mieux maintenant l'expression « mentir comme un arracheur de dents ». « Vous ne sentirez rien », mon œil ouais! En attendant, il venait de m'arracher une quatrième molaire, et je n'étais pas prêt de m'arrêter de pleurer.

-Neuf cent soixante-huit.

Qu'il arrête, pitié qu'il arrête. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête. Il arracha une cinquième molaire.

-Neuf cent soixante-cinq.

Puis une sixième. Je sentais déjà mes dents se reformer sous mes gencives.

-Neuf cent soixante-deux.

Encore une autre molaire arrachée. Etrangement, je commençais à ne plus vraiment y faire attention.

-Neuf cent cinquante-neuf.

Ma dernière molaire fut arrachée. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, il se rapproche du devant de ma bouche et ça fait plus mal encore que la fond de la bouche. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse être le cas. Je ne savais qu'il y avait autant de nerfs dans la bouche. Il ne semble pas content de me regarder pleurer. J'ai oublié quelque chose, je crois. Puis ça me reviens. Je n'ai pas compter.

-Neuf cent cinquante-six, anonnai-je

satisfait, il m'ouvrit une nouvelle fois les mâchoires de forces avant de saisir une prémolaire de ses pinces. Il tira, plus doucement qu'avant. Ça faisait tellement mal. J'avais mal à la gorge à force de hurler, je m'étranglais à moitié à cause du sang qui y coulais, et le goût ferreux me donnait presque envie de vomir. Finalement, la dent céda et il me la montra triomphalement.

-Neuf cent cinquante-trois.

Je voulais que ça s'arrête, mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Il gloussait à chacun de mes gris et gémissements de douleur et ça me donnait mal au crâne. J'avais le tournis. Mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger puisqu'il me prit une deuxième prémolaire avec enthousiasme.

-Neuf cent cinquante.

Une troisième prémolaire fut la cible de sa joie malsaine, et il tira dessus brusquement. Mon hurlement s'étrangla un instant mais je ne m'étouffais malheureusement pas.

-Neuf cent quarante-sept.

Mes molaires repoussaient. Le fourmillement désagréable lié à cette action combiné à la douleur d'une autre dent arrachée me désorientais. Je ne savais plus bien combien de dents j'avais.

-Neuf cent quarante-quatre.

Puis, comme je n'avais plus de prémolaire, mon bourreau s'occupa de mes canines. Il les contempla un instant avant d'en saisir une entre ses pinces. Il tira, peut-être trop fort parce qu'un morceau de gencive vint en même temps.

-Neuf cent quarante et un.

-Tu sais, tu as de très belles canines. Je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir à te les enlever à chaque fois. Je crois que je vais les garder. Oui, c'est ça, je vais collectionner tes canines. Quatre chaque jours. N'est-ce pas magnifique?

Pour fêter sa décision et continuer sa nouvelle collection, il arracha une deuxième canine.

-Neuf cent trente-huit.

Puis une autre.

-Neuf cent trente-cinq.

Et enfin, la dernière. Mes prémolaires se reformaient dans mes gencives, mes molaires continuaient de pousser et il ne me restait plus que mes incisives. Ma bouche était pâteuse, et je bavais un peu.

-Neuf cent trente-deux.

Il s'attaqua alors à mes dernières dents d'origine. Il ne m'en restait que quatre. Mais je ne savais pas combien avaient vraiment repousser depuis le temps. Sans doute cinq ou six molaires. Il déchaussa doucement et précautionneusement la première incisive, et je hurlait. Encore. Je pressentais que je n'avais pas finis de hurler durant mon séjour. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Neuf cent vingt-neuf.

Les mots sortaient embrouillés de ma bouche. J'avais du mal à parler. Une autre incisive fut arrachée. Le gardien ne semblait pas se soucier de la salive et du sang qui maculaient ses mains.

-Neuf cent vingt-six.

Je postillonnais, mais il s'en fichait. Après tout, c'était moi qui subissais cette humiliation supplémentaire, pas lui. Mes molaires avaient finit de pousser et mes prémolaires perçaient mes gencives tandis que mes canines se reformaient. Il arracha mon avant dernière dent.

-Neuf cent vingt-trois.

C'était à peine compréhensible, mais il s'en moqua. Il savait que je n'étais pas encore fou. Mais ça ne saurais tardé. J'avais mal, et ce qui avait déjà repoussé était encore engourdit. Je ne savais plus bien où j'en étais. Ma dernière dent quitta ma bouche en douceur. Je pleurais continuellement, incapable de m'arrêter.

-Neuf cent vingt.

-Plus de dents pour l'instant, je ne vais pas te les retirer alors que tu les sens à peine. Mais dis-moi, entre hommes on se comprend. Y a un endroit très sensible qui doit être drôle quand ça repousse, non? On regarde ça?

Je faisais non de la tête désespérément, sachant que de toutes façons, il le ferait quand même. Il saisit une paire de ciseaux un peu rouillée et se pencha vers mon entre-jambe. Il se attrapa d'abord mon pénis, puis je sentis le métal froid se poser sur ma peau. Il commença à découper. Je hurlais, un hurlement strident et hystérique, cherchant vainement à bouger pour lui échapper. Les lames coupaient mal, et il mit du temps à réussir à me le retirer. Je hoquetais, incapable de penser correctement. Il jeta le pénis dans le seau puis me regarda.

-Tu ne compte plus? Tant pis, je termine de t'émasculer et je te ramène en cellule alors.

Dans le brouillard douloureux qui entourait mon cerveau, ses mots résonnèrent à la fois bien et mal. Bien parce que j'allais enfin quitter cette maudite salle. Mal parce qu'il allait continuer à me faire souffrir. Il saisit la base de mes testicules et commença à découper. Je recommençais à tenter frénétiquement de me libérer, mais rien à faire, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Ma bouche me piquait, je ne sentais plus mes doigts et j'avais horriblement mal. Je sanglotais hystériquement. Enfin, enfin, il cessa sa torture et se redressa. Dans sa main, il tenait mes testicules. Il les jeta dans le seau et se tourna vers moi.

-Certaines parties du corps repoussent plus lentement que d'autres. Ça peut même mettre plusieurs jours. Alors ne t'étonne pas si ce soir tu n'as toujours pas de masculinité. Je fais une expérience avec toi. Combien de temps vas mettre ton sexe à repousser? Surprise, surprise!

Je sentis ce qui me retenait se desserrer et je basculais en avant. Quelque chose de rêche recouvrit ma peau, me grattant désagréablement. Puis je volais, longtemps, longtemps, et atterris sur une surface assez dure. Enfin, les ténèbres me recouvrirent.

Oui, oui, je sais j'ai été très longues, mais je n'avais pas de connexion sur un ordinateur avant, donc vous me pardonnez, n'est-ce pas?


	14. Chapter 14

Je me suis aperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veillez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrêmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnommé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou défendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmi les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez découvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

Bon, alors, je vous demande gentillement de ne pas me dénoncer à la police ou à un asile psychiatrique pour ce que je vais faire subir à Yuki. Même si, techniquement, vu qu'il existe pas, je ne suis coupable d'aucun crime. Je suis folle à lier, certes, mais pas encore une criminelle. De plus, si je suis en prison ou que l'on me met une camisole de force, il n'y aura jamais de suite et vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'il se passe à la fin. Pensez-y avant de faire une bêtise!

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre 14: visite**

Je me réveillais dans ma cellule, sur ma couchette, groggy. Mes doigts me faisaient un peu mal, comme si j'avais eu une entorse à chaque articulation et que celles-ci se résorbait lentement. Ma bouche fourmillait et brûlait à la fois, mais je pense que j'avais de nouveau toutes mes dents. Et j'avais mal, très très mal, en bas. Je n'osais pas vérifier, mais je pensais que ça n'avait toujours pas repousser.

Ma porte s'ouvrit. La femme, toujours cette femme, apparue avec un baquet d'eau et une brosse dure. Sûrement pour me laver. Elle devait en amener à tout le monde. Mais elle ne posa pas le récipient par terre, elle vint jusqu'à moi, s'assit et plongea la brosse dans l'eau avant de la poser sur ma peau. Puis elle frotta, sans douceur, se contentant de me récurer à la manière forte. Je n'avais plus de vêtement, on ne m'avait pas rhabiller avant de me mettre dans ma cellule. La brosse voyageait sur ma peau sensible, me griffant et faisant perler du sang. Le produit était toujours dans mon organisme, mais je savais qu'il y resterais au moins deux semaines, parce qu'il partirait plus vite si je mangeais, mais restait longtemps l'estomac vide. Ce garde fou n'aurait même pas besoin de me faire de nouvelle injections tous les jours. Ni de me déshabiller, c'était sans doutes pour cela que j'étais nu.

Un gargouillement étranglé m'échappa lorsque la femme s'attaqua sans douceur à mon bassin. J'avais mal, j'avais si mal. J'essayais de lui échapper sans succès, et elle ne sembla pas contente que je remue autant. Elle claqua la langue contre son palais.

-Cesse donc de bouger, tu es sale, il faut bien te laver, s'exclama-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me lave, elle me faisait trop mal. La femme humaine leva les yeux au ciel et plaqua de nouveau sa brosse sur ma peau sans me demander mon avis. Mes gigotements ne semblaient même pas affecter son activité, mais ils me faisaient souffrir moi, alors je cessais mon action. Bon sang, ce que j'avais mal. Je voulais qu'elle arrête, par pitié, qu'elle arrête.

-Bon, je te préférais hier, tu étais plus calme. Mais bon, le chef de l'étage te veut propre. Il dit que tu aura sans doute de la visite aujourd'hui aussi. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as fait, mais pour que la police vienne aussi souvent, ce devait être très grave. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérite ici!

Hier...donc, on était le lendemain de mon arrivée ici? Et L revenait aujourd'hui encore? Tant mieux, s'il venait souvent, je pourrait peut-être avoir des nouvelles très régulière de mes amis. Puis ça me revint. Si cela faisait déjà une journée, alors _il_ allait encore m'arracher des dents. A cette pensée, je me mis à pleurer. Non, pitié, surtout pas! Ça faisait tellement mal, je ne voulais pas qu'il recommence comme hier.

Malheureusement pour moi, mes états d'âme, tout le monde s'en fichait. C'est pourquoi, lorsque l'humaine fut partie, je me remis à pleurer. Peut-être allait-il m'oublier, qui sait? Je sais qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chances pour que cela arrive, mais je la voulais tellement.

Comme je le pensais, le garde ne m'oublia pas. Il entra tout à coup dans la cellule, une pince, une petite boîte et une boule de tissus à la main.

-Tes visiteurs sont en chemin pour te voir. Pendant qu'ils passent les contrôles pour entrer dans la prison, je vais pouvoir récupérer tes dents pour ma collection privée et tu vas mettre ça, m'indiqua ce malade mental.

Je secouais la tête avec force, tentant également de me retenir à ma couchette lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi.

-Tu sais, c'est pas grave si je le fais sur ta couchette, après tout, une fois allongé, tu pourras pas m'échapper.

Je lui jetais un regard angoissé, puis essayais de cacher mon visage en me retournant. Mes actes désespérés le faisaient rire, et c'est riant comme un bossu qu'il me retourna vivement et s'assit sur moi. Il était assit sur mes hanches, appuyant sans ménagement sur la blessure qu'il m'avait lui-même infligée.

-Là, comme ça, tu te tiendras tranquille.

Puis, il m'ouvrit la bouche d'une main, sans tenir compte de mes coups de poings qui ne semblaient pas l'affecter outre mesure, attrapa une première canine entre ses pinces, la retirant de ma bouche sans états d'âme. Je sanglotais, tentant encore et encore de faire tomber ce gros tas de muscles de moi, mais je n'avais aucune chance, et je le savais. Il la déposa révérencieusement dans la petite boîte, puis approcha la pince de ma deuxième canine. Je criais, et me débattais de plus en plus fort, mais ne réussissais qu'à me faire du mal tout seul.

Il retira tout aussi rapidement la troisième puis la quatrième canine, semblant pressé de pouvoir aller les ranger bien à l'abris. Puis, se relevant, il écarta mes cuisses pour pouvoir examiner mon sexe qui n'avait pas encore repousser. Je sentais quelques fourmillements à cet endroit, peut-être que d'ici demain, il serait revenu. En tout cas, il me faisait toujours autant souffrir.

-Hmm, plus de quatorze heures pour repousser, donc. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, ça ira plus vite?

La prochaine fois? Il compte me le couper dès que mon sexe aura repousser ou quoi? Malheureusement, je pense que c'était effectivement son intention. Je ne pu y réfléchir plus avant, parce qu'il me fit me lever pour m'effiler de force une tenue. Celle que j'avais hier, de toutes évidences, parce qu'elle était toute déchirée et on voyait mon corps sans difficultés. Tout mon corps. Même les endroits qui avaient disparut.

Dès que je ne fut plus nu, il me prit le bras pour me tirer derrière lui. J'eus un mouvement de recule, même si je savais où nous allions, cette fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Et sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la salle de visite, je tremblais comme une feuille sous le vent d'automne. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant la porte où il m'avait emmener hier. C'était la même salle que la veille. Je respirait difficilement. Je déglutis lorsqu'il me poussa à l'intérieur et ferma derrière nous.

Cette fois, il y avait quatre personnes dans la salle qui m'attendaient. L, Kuroko-san, Mello et Matt. Je lui jetais un regard timide. Il semblait un peu pâle et un bandage couvrait encore sa gorge. Et lui aussi me scrutait. Après m'avoir détaillé, il pâlit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je fis la moue. Si un malade me trouvait dans un sale état, j'étais vraiment mal en point alors.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus que déjà j'étais tiré et assis sans ménagement sur la chaise face à eux. Mon attitude passive et effrayée ne leur plaisait pas, je pouvais l'affirmer rien qu'en voyant leurs visages contractés. Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas grand chose après tout. Juste une goule.

-Bonjour Yuki, commença L.

-Bonjour L, crachotais-je à cause de mes dents en moins.

Elles commençaient à me piquer sous mes gencives, repoussant lentement mais sûrement. Je grimaçais un peu en constatant que j'étais incapable de parler correctement. Leur regard c'était posé sur ma bouche, et à leurs sourcils froncés, je pouvais dire qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas content de la façon dont j'étais traité. Mais bon, je suis traité comme n'importe qu'elle autre goule, non?

-Yuki, Veux-tu bien ouvrir la bouche, s'il te plaît?

Je fis non de la tête. Cela ne sembla pas plaire au gardien que j'ose tenir tête à des humains honnêtes (quoi que, quand on voit les loustiques, on se demande qui est vraiment honnête là-dedans, mais bon) puisqu'il s'avança à grands pas vers moi. Je me recroquevillais sur ma chaise en tremblant. Mais il ne me fit rien de plus que me saisir le visage d'une main pour le tourner vers mes visiteurs et m'ouvrir de force la mâchoire de l'autre. Il me faisait mal, et à force de faire ces gestes là, je sentais les muscles de ma mâchoire se déchirer. Quelques larmes perlèrent et roulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne tente de les retenir. Puis, après quelques secondes où j'estimais qu'ils avaient vu, c'était bon, je commençais à me débattre pour me défaire de la poigne de l'humain.

-Lâchez-le, claqua la voix sèche de Mello. Ça va pas non, vous voulez qu'on vous fasse la même chose peut-être?

-Calmez-vous jeune homme, ce n'est qu'une goule. Et puis, il a connut pire, non?

-Comment ça il a connut pire? Même si c'est vrai, c'est pas une raison pour lui faire mal maintenant!

Avec un reniflement amusé et sarcastique, le gardien ma lâcha enfin et repartit s'installer simplement dans le fond, près de la porte. Après lui avoir jeté un regard peu sûr de moi, je me retournais pour faire face à mes visiteurs.

-Qui t'as fais ça?

Je haussais les épaules, mal à l'aise. Si je disais quoi que ce soit, je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait m'arriver. Mais ils ne semblaient pas être sur le point de lâcher l'affaire. Alors, je décidais de parler avant eux pour changer de sujet vers quelque chose de moins dangereux pour moi.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Matt, m'excusais-je. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal.

-Tu rigoles? Mello frappe bien plus fort que toi, je peux te l'assurer. Et lui, il fait pas semblant de me blesser. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été à l'hôpital, c'est parce que j'avais perdu pas mal de sang. Mais maintenant je vais très bien. C'est à peine une égratignure que tu m'as fait, je te jure.

Rassuré, je lui fis un sourire un peu douloureux, mais il sembla ne pas en tenir compte. Il me regarda un moment avant de décréter:

-Si tu veux te faire pardonner, il faut me dire qui t'as fait ça. Et comme tu semble craindre que le garde t'en veuille, tu vas me le dire à l'oreille.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers moi et colla son oreille contre ma bouche. Surpris, je ne dis rien dans un premier temps. Puis, je me décidais à lui faire confiance.

-C'est le garde qui se trouve ici, murmurais-je, incertain.

Il se redressa. Son visage semblait un peu déçu, comme si j'avais refusé de parler. Mais j'avais eus le temps de le sentir se raidir contre moi. Et son regard se fit plus dur lorsqu'il glissa sur l'humain derrière moi.

-Comme tu veux. Si tu ne veux pas dire qui t'a fait ça, dis-nous au moins ce qu'il t'a fait.

Je secouais la tête. Non, hors de question qu'ils sachent. Malheureusement pour moi, le goût pour le sadisme de mon geôlier attitré était vraiment bien prononcé. C'est pourquoi il se rapprocha et posa brutalement mes mains sur la table entre nous. La peau à la base de mes doigts étaient craquelée et déchirée, signe plus ou moins évident qu'ils avaient été coupés.

-Tous ces doigts ont été coupé au moins une fois. Toutes ses dents ont été arrachées hier, mais ses canines sont si belles que j'ai décidé de les lui prendre chaque jours. Et j'ai aussi eus envie de faire une expérience. Je l'ai émasculé pour voir combien de temps mettrait son service trois pièce pour repousser. Ce n'est toujours pas le cas pour l'instant.

Pour illustrer ses propos, l'homme me tira par le bras pour me lever et souleva mon vêtement pour montrer mon entre-jambe inexistante. L'humiliation déferla sur moi assaisonnée de la douleur de la veille et je me remis à pleurer. Je passais mon temps à ça, en ce moment. Puis il me rassit et retourna à sa place.

-Et oui, c'est moi qui l'ai torturé, termina-t-il, apparemment très fier de lui. De plus, je sais de source sûre que les chefs l'ont convoqués hier après votre départ, ce qui signifie que si votre petite goule adorée était vierge en arrivant, ce n'est plus le cas depuis.

Je pouvais sentir la satisfaction de cet humain à raconter ce que j'avais subit alors que je gardais la tête basse, honteux et malheureux. Un silence de mort suivit cette déclaration, et je pleurais à chaudes larmes à présent. Puis, soudainement, une veste fut posée sur mes épaules, me faisant sursauter. Je pouvais reconnaître l'odeur de Kuroko-san. Je relevais la tête, interloqué.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, mon petit Yuki. Il semblerais que nous mettions un peu de temps avant de pouvoir te faire sortir de là. Tu pourras tenir le coup? Nous viendrons chaque jours, peut-être pas tous ensemble, mais quelqu'un viendra, au moins l'un de nous. Et si aucun ne peu, alors Watari viendra. Tu ne le connais pas encore, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

-Merci, soufflais-je.

J'hésitais à poser les questions que j'avais sur le bout de la langue. Je voulais vraiment savoir, mais je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de les poser. Et s'ils le prenaient mal? Mais au bout de quelques secondes, je ne tins plus et les posais tout de même.

-Comment va Kio? Et Tetsu-chan? Et le reste de la Génération des Miracles? Le club de Seirin? Et mes parents? Ils ne m'en veulent pas trop?

-Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé ton frère, mais ça ne saurait tardé, alors n'ai pas trop d'espoir dans cela. De plus, il aura beaucoup de scrupule que toi, et je ne pense pas pouvoir l'attraper vivant.

-Je sais, dis-je, malheureux. Il ne se laissera pas faire. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie est que j'ai trop l'habitude d'obéir à Ju-chan, je l'ai fais pas automatisme. Crois-moi, même quand tu sais qu'il ne peut pas te blesser, il est assez effrayant parfois.

-Je n'en doute pas. Pour tes parents, ils ont été retrouvé mais ont résisté. Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que tu es orphelin.

Je baissais la tête. Mes parents étaient morts. Mon frère avait disparut. J'étais donc le dernier de ma famille en quelque sorte. Quelques larmes m'échappèrent à nouveau.

-Pour tes amis, je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas retourné au lycée après t'avoir attrapé, c'était inutile. Je ne peux donc pas te répondre.

-Nous non plus, désolé, mais on est pas du même niveau qu'eux, on ne va pas au lycé.

-Je sais, soupirais-je.

Je me tournais vers kuroko-san dans l'espoir qu'il me dirais qu'ils vont tous parfaitement bien et ne m'en veulent pas du tout.

-Tetsuya en mort d'inquiétude et me demande sans cesse de tes nouvelles, malheureusement je ne peux en avoir qu'ici. Il t'attend avec impatience tu sais? Le club de basket de Seirin de fait parvenir son espoir de te revoir et attend que tu revienne. Ta place t'attend à leur côté, comme promit et comme je te l'ai dit hier. Pour tes autres amis, ils ont parfois une manière assez étrange de gérer le stresse, mais tous attendent ton retour. Et bien sûr que personne ne t'en veux.

Un sourire fleurit sur mon visage. Je me sentais mieux maintenant que j'avais pu avoir des nouvelles de tout le monde. Pourtant, une dernière chose me taraudait.

-Et vous? M'en voulez-vous?

-Non, répondit tout simplement le père de mon meilleur ami. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir voulu protéger ta famille ainsi que toi-même, même si tu m'as mentis pour cela. Tetsuya m'a dit que c'était quelque chose qui t'ennuyais vraiment, ce mensonge.

-Pff, bien sûr qu'on t'en veut pas, répondit Mello pour lui et Matt (Ce garçon était tout de même un véritable tyran en herbe, c'était quelque chose!).

-De quoi t'en voudrais-je au juste? De m'avoir tenu tête? Tu te débrouillais plutôt pas mal. Normalement, il me faut à peine quelques heures pour résoudre une enquête et passer à la suivante. Toi, je suis resté bloqué sur vous deux pendant plusieurs semaines. Assez impressionnant donc.

-Il a pas besoin d'être intelligent. Dis au revoir, mon mignon, la visite est finit.

Je sursautais. J'avais finis par occulter le gardien durant notre conversation. Mais il ne se laissait pas oublié sans rien faire. Je soupirais alors que je me levais. L en fit de même et s'approcha de moi. Arrivé devant moi, et sans tenir compte de l'humain qui nous épiait en se dirigeant vers moi pour me saisir, le beau brun se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa, ses mains se glissant autour de ma taille. Je frémis puis me laissais aller, ouvrant les lèvres et entourant son cou de mes bras. Sa langue vint immédiatement caresser ma bouche, passant avec douceur sur mes toutes nouvelles dents. Je gémis, fondant délicieusement contre lui. Malheureusement, je du finalement me reculer pour respirer. Dès que je m'écartais de lui, le garde m'attrapa le bras et me tira sèchement en arrière. Sans me laisser le temps de saluer tout les autres, je fut traîner jusqu'à ma cellule et enfermé.

-Crois-moi, entendis-je avant que le panneau métallique ne se referme, tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça. Les chefs vont être ravis d'apprendre que tu batifoles avec quelqu'un d'extérieur à la prison. Tu seras punis avant la fin de la journée, et ton repas du mois, tu peux toujours compter dessus!

J'entendis le verrou tourner, et je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir sortir, rien qu'un instant. A peine eus-je pensé ainsi que la porte se rouvrit sur la femme de ce matin. Elle me fit signe de la suivre, ce que je fis avec peu d'assurance. Sans doute était-ce trop tôt pour que les chefs soient mis au courant, non? Elle m'entraîna vers le couloir que j'avais nettoyé hier. Je n'allais pas recommencer, n'est-ce pas? Il était tellement long! Mais mes espoirs furent vint lorsque je constatais que des seaux m'attendaient de nouveau devant chacune des portes du couloirs. Je soupirais avec résignation. Puis décidais de commencer par le fond cette fois. C'est pourquoi je me dirigeais vers la cellule par laquelle j'avais terminé hier.

C'est en soupir ant que je poussais la porte, sur que mon quotidien allait se dérouler de la même manière désormais.

Bon, je suis motivée, donc j'écris plus. Malheureusement, j'ai quelques problèmes de familles, donc je risque tout de même de ne pas être très présente. Pour ceux qui suivent également mes autres histoires, sachez que je ne les ai pas oublié, j'ai juste perdu tous mes chapitres d'avance à cause d'un problème de mon ordinateur. Il va donc falloir attendre que je réécrive tout. Merci de votre compréhension.

Reviews?


	15. Chapter 15

Je me suis apperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veullez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrèmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnomé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou deffendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmis les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Lord Celestin: Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'acharner de trop sur ce pauvre Yuki, sinon, je pense que quelqu'un va finir par m'envoyer à l'asile ou en prison, parce que autant d'acharnement, c'est de la psychopathie, et les fous, on les enferme, point. Et voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Elise477: Mais non, il faut pas me haïr! Je te poste un chapitre qui devrait tout de suite te montrer ma bonne volonter envers notre petite goule favorite, et j'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez decouvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Attention** dans ce chapitre, je mets une partie du passé de Mello. Ce passé n'est pas celui du manga, je ne le connais, il faudrait pour cela que je lise Death Note another note l'affaire BB des meurtres en série de Los Angeles, mais je ne l'ai pas chez moi, je ne connais personne qui le connaisse et je ne l'ai pas encore commandé. Donc, ne venez pas me dire que ce n'est pas ça, je n'en sais rien, j'invente totalement son passé. Et ce passé là est important dans mon histoire, donc je le laisse comme tel, je n'y touche pas.

Je poste ce chapitre après...beaucoup de retard, et je suis impardonnable. Ma seule excuse, se sont les vacances, parce que je n'avais pas envie de poster en cette fin de vacances, et après, il y eut la rentrée, même si je ne suis plus scolarisée, il y a mes sœurs qui le sont, et il faut bien que je m'en occupe. Et puis finalement, je me suis décidée à terminer ce chapitre, pour pouvoir vous l'envoyer. Mais bon, je suis sûre que vous vous en fichez de mon blabla, vous, vous voulez l'histoire. Ben vous avez cas sauter le paragraphe, ce sera plus court.

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser profiter de votre lecture, et enjoy!

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre15: La grande évasion**

Une semaine. J'étais dans ce maudis pénitencier depuis une semaine. Je n'en pouvais plus, chacun de mes membres avaient été tranché ou arraché des dizaines de fois, j'avais terriblement faim, je commençais à avoir froid, et c'était de pire en pire. Je ne me rebellais plus, à quoi bon de toutes façons? Inutile de m'attirer les foudres des humains, ils avaient plus de pouvoir que moi ici. Cela faisait également une semaine que chaque jours qui passait, au moins une personne venait, s'enquerrait de mon état et m'assurait que tout irait bien, que je sortirais bientôt. Mais je n'y croyais plus. Ils voulaient me faire sortir, mais n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Je ne leur en voulais pas.

Ce jour-là, je revenais à peine d'une visite. L c'était montré encore une fois ridiculement optimiste. Il semblait croire que je sortirais d'ici avant la faim de la semaine prochaine. Je savais désormais que je passerais la fin de ma vie ici, et que je serais brûlé ici, dans cet endroit lugubre et malsain. La seule chose qui me consolait, c'était que Kio avait entièrement disparut. Personne n'arrivait à lui mettre la main dessus.

Je venais tout juste de m'assoir sur ma couchette lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion retentit. A mon étage. Je relevais la tête avec curiosité. Que se passait-il? Impossible que cela soit interne à la prison, je pouvais déjà entendre des alarmes résonner. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte de métal pour la pousser doucement. Il y avait pas mal de poussière et de fumée, sûrement un départ d'incendi quelque part. Et une explosion. Qui venait de l'extérieur. L'excitation commençait à monter en moi. Si un mur extérieur avait explosé à mon niveau, cela signifiait que je pouvais sortir, avec ou sans aide. Je cherchais donc l'origine du bruit et de l'agitation. Oui, il y avait de l'agitation, mais pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Des gens se dirigeaient par ici, et ils semblaient pressé.

-Je pense que c'est par là, il vient toujours de là lors des visites, dit une voix que je reconnu.

Matt. Matt faisait partit des assaillants. Si lui était là, cela signifiait que Mello aussi. Ils venaient me chercher, ils me délivraient, comme ils me l'avaient promis. Je commençais donc à marcher dans leur direction. Et en tournant à un coin, je les vis. Ils étaient là, cherchant leur chemin. Je ne pu retenir un sourire narquois. Perdu dans une prison, il y avait de quoi rire. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas rire trop longtemps, je soupçonnais les gardes de venir dans cette direction. Je m'approchais donc du petit groupe devant moi, perdu en plein milieu du couloir.

-Bonjour Matt, bonjour Mello, dis-je avec une indifférence feinte. Vous vous amusez bien?

-Salut, répondit le chocovore. Ouais, on peut dire. Toi, tu viens avec nous, on te fais sortir d'ici, et après, tu viens chez moi. Et tu y resteras, je peux te l'assurer. Allez, avance. C'est par là.

Sur ces mots, il me tira par le bras dans une direction que je reconnu comme étant la salle des visites. Je secouais la tête. Que voulait-il faire d'un type comme moi? Il était plus intellignet, plus fort, plus tout en fait. Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus, il me fait sortir, c'était déjà ça. Et puis, même en étant enfermé chez lui, je ne voyais pas comment ça pouvait être pire qu'ici, sincèrement. Je ne protestais donc pas lorsqu'il me fit passer par un trou dans le mur à peine assez gros pour que je puisse m'y faufiler. Dehors, d'autres gars nous attendaient, et je pouvais voir une voiture noire, quoi que, il s'agissait plutôt d'un van, en fait. Et les vitres étaient teintées. Une vraie voiture de gangster, en somme. Ma réflexion me fit secouer la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer sur la sorte de voiture qu'utilisait ce dictateur en herbe, je devais me concentrer pour réussir à courir dans le noir sans me prendre les pieds, ni m'écrouler. J'avais faim, et je ne voyais rien du tout. Je n'étais pas un chat, bon sang! Heureusement, la distance était courte, et je pu m'en sortir sans trop de dommage. Si ce n'est, évidemment, que je m'effondrais lamentablement en passant sous le grillage découpé. Une véritable loque! Mais je fut promptement relevé et poussé à l'arrière de la camionette.

-Bon, à partir de maintenant, je pense qu'on est tranquille. Tu nous connais déjà, Matt et moi. Nous ferons toutes les présentation une fois en lieu sûr, il ne pas que tu en sache trop pour l'instant. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras rapidement loin d'ici.

-Merci, Mello. Et merci à toi aussi, Matt. Et à vous tous, les gens que je ne connais pas encore. Mais si vous aviez de quoi manger, ce serait cool.

-Pas ici, mais un véritable festin venu tout droit de la morgue t'attend à l'arrivée, me répondit le gamer.

-Vrai, demandais-je en me redressant.

-J'ai l'impression de voir un goinfre, marmonna un des types.

Je le fusillais du regard, mais je n'avais pas envie de me faire arracher quelque chose, et mon estomac venait tout juste de repousser, alors je ne dis rien.

-Ce que Yuki voudrait te dire sans l'oser parce qu'il a été assez torturé pour apprendre à fermer sa bouche, c'est qu'il n'a pas manger depuis une semaine, et qu'il aurait dû être nourris tous les jours vu le traîtement qu'il a reçu. Donc non, il n'est pas goinfre, il meurt simplement de faim, au sens propre du terme.

Je rougis en baissant la tête, peu sûr de moi. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de le dire ainsi, personne ne devait être au courant. En plus, maintenant, ils me regardaient tous avec de la pitié au fond des yeux. Je me décidais à les détailler.

Ils étaient six, en plus de Mello et Matt. Trois d'entre eux les avaient suivis jusque dans le pénitencier et trois autres les avaient attendu à l'extérieur. Presque tous étaient étrangers si je me fiais à leur type. Celui qui conduisait était plutôt grand, blond foncé, avec quelques reflets roux, une légère barbe de trois, des yeux vert d'eau, habillé tout en noir, ce qui est logique vu ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait rien dit du tout pour le moment. A côté de lui, un autre homme, brun celui-là, pouvait être chinois, je pense. Mais en tout cas, il n'avait pas le type japonais. Il avait les yeux chocolat et la peau relativement clair. Il était plus petit que son compagnon au volant, mais plus grand que moi. En même temps, cela n'était vraiment pas compliqué.

A l'arrière, nous étions donc sept. Mello, Matt, moi, et quatre autre hommes. Deux d'entre eux étaient roux, moins que Matt ou même Ju-chan, mais roux quand même, de ce roux fouilles mortes en automne. Très joli en tout cas. Ils devaient etre frères, parce qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu, dans la forme de leurs nez et leurs pommettes un peu saillantes. L'un des deux avait les yeux miel, tandis que le second les avait bleu outre mer. Eux étaient rasé de près et se chuchotaient quelque chose dans leur coin, trop bas pour que je puisse entendre, et même si je l'avais fais, je n'aurais sans doute rien compris. L'avant dernier homme avait les cheveux...en fait, il n'en avait pas. Il avait une légère barbe également, de plusieurs jours, les yeux marrons, et il me fixait, les bras croisé, semblant réfléchir si j'en valais la peine ou pas. Très bonne question, si vous voulez mon avis. Et le dernier...dormais. Je le regardais, interloqué. Ses cheveux longs d'un blond extrêmement clair s'étaient échappé de son bonnet et s'éparpillaient sur sa peau très pâle, plus pâle que la plupart des gens, en fait. Il était musclé, sans excès, et de façon discrète, mais ses muscles étaient là, et je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait eut aucune difficulté à me maîtriser s'il l'avait voulu.

Tous étaient vêtu de noir, pull noir, bonnet noir, gant noir, pantalon noir, on n'aurait pas déparaillé dans un enterrement. Enfin, si, moi j'aurais déparaillé. Je baissais les yeux sur ma tenue. Si l'on pouvait appeler ainsi le misérable bout de tissus qui pendouillait sur mes épaules et ne couvrait strictement rien. On voyait nettement mes côtes se dessiner sous ma peau, j'avais maigris. Si vite, alors que je n'avais pas manger depuis seulement un peu plus d'une semaine, c'était fascinant de constater les dégâts dû à la torture. Une fascination morbide me prit, et je regardais mes bras et mes jambes squelettiques. J'aurais sans aucun doute pu rentrer une table de chevet sans problème. Une ligne rosâtre sur mon ventre indiquait l'emplacement de mon estomac, c'était là que le garde avait ouvert pour me l'enlever. Deux lignes blanchâtres sur les côtés témoignaient de l'ablation successive de chacun de mes poumons. On pouvait ainsi voir que je m'étais fait arracher la langue, les cordes vocales, les reins, le foie, les yeux, tout ce qui pouvait être enlever sans que cela ne me tue. Et plusieurs fois. Sans doute plus de cent, je n'avais pas vraiment, chaque jours, j'étais dans cette salle de torture, chaque jours, j'y restais un peu plus longtemps que la veille.

-Arrête, ordonna Mello.

Je relevais la tête pour voir à qui il parlait. A moi, de toute évidence, puisqu'il me regardait. Il semblait éceuré de me regarder, même. Je rougis en baissant la tête, tentant de ma cacher de mes maigres bras.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui me répugne, c'est le traîtement qu'ils t'ont infligé. Je savais que les autres étaient stupides, mais même une bête ne s'abaisse pas à un tel comportement. Ceux qui t'ont torturé n'avaient que cela, et j'ai pitié d'eux pour leur peu d'intelligence.

Je regardais le petit blond, surpris. Il venait de tenter de me réconforter non? C'était tellement peu lui qui je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer. Vraiment, il n'était pas croyable, lui!

Par la vitre avant, je pouvais voir que nous n'étions plus à Tokyo. Nous faisions route vers Kyoto. C'est là-bas que Ju-chan habitait. Peut-être qu'avec beaucoup d'acharnement, j'arriverais à convaincre Mello ou Matt de me laisser le voir. Au moins une fois. Mais la route semblait encore bien longue avant d'y arriver.

Après trois ou quatre heures de route, nous étions enfin arrivé. Le conducteur se dirigea vers une sorte de parking souterrain, qui se referma lorsque nous fûmes passé. Il roula encore quelques minutes puis s'arrêta près d'un mur ou l'on pouvait voir une unique porte. Seulement alors, Mello ouvrit la porte latérale de la fourgonette. Une fois sortit de la voiture, il me tendit la main, que je saisis, pour m'aider à descendre. Puis il me tira à sa suite vers la porte en métale, derrière laquelle se trouvait un escalier montant je ne sais trop où. Ilm'enjoigna à les monter en me poussant, puis me dépassa pour pouvoir m'ouvrir une seconde porte, en bois celle-ci. De l'autre côté se trouvait un couloir aux murs lambrisés, une épaisse moquette violet sombre au sol, de luxueux lustre pendant au plafond. Tout pour satisfaire l'égo de la diva qu'était Mello.

-Bienvenu dans mon quartier général. Tu vas prendre une douche, t'habiller, manger, et ensuite nous discuterons, cela te couvient-il? De toutes façons, que tu sois d'accord ou non, cela n'y changerait rien, conclut le petit tyran blond.

Il m'escorta jusqu'à une chambre, une chambre dans des tons bleus magnifiques. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me dire que vraiment, ce sacré malade avait les moyens. Tout ici respirait le luxe. J'avais même une salle de bain en marbre, métaux précieux et boiserie fine. Il y avait aussi un gnrand lit king size contre un mur, avec des draps bleu glacier et une parure de lit cyan. Une armoire bleu marine face à moi, un mirroire à côté, un lustre en faux saphirs du moins j'espérais qu'ils étaient faux) et de la moquette bleu outre mer partout. Je souris.

-Donne-moi cette...chose que tu porte, je vais aller la brûler. Les serviettes sont dans le placard à côté du lavabo, il y a tous les produits de toilette de base. Si tu veux quelque chose de plus, signale le moi, je m'assurerais qu'il te sois apporté. Tu as des habit à ta taille dans l'armoire, j'ai pris soin de m'en enquérir avant de la faire remplir. Il y a un sèche-cheveux, une brosse et de quoi t'attacher les cheveux au-dessus du lavabo. Prends ton temps, je ne pensais qu'on pouvait devenir aussi sale en seulement une semaine!

Je souriais en secouant la tête. Mello était Mello, tout simplement. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui me taraudait.

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela?

-Parce que tu es important pour L. Et il a beau s'être déclaré contre nous, il n'empêche que je n'aurais pas été très loin sans lui. Je n'aurais été qu'un orphelin parmis tant d'autre, brimé et maltraité par un orphelinat qui ne me comprenait pas. Mais lors d'une affaire, L m'a rencontré. Il a parlé avec moi, et a compris que j'étais un génie. Il m'a alors retiré de cet orphelinat et m'a emmené dans celui où il avait grandit, là il y avait tellement d'autres génies comme moi. Et il a prit régulièrement de mes nouvelles, il m'a encouragé, il m'a poussé à aller de l'avant. Je le considère comme la personne la plus importante pour moi, avec Matt. Tu es important pour lui, et tu n'as pas vraiment fait de mal à Matt. C'est pourquoi, en tant que chef de mon groupe du crime organisé, je me permets de te sauver. Ne te fais pas d'illusion, L ne sais pas où tu es. Il ne sais pas non plus que nous avions prévu de venir te délivrer, il s'acharne à te sauver de manière légale, mais il n'y arrivera pas. Vas prendre ta douche, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Et il me laissa planté là, tout nu, et ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'il venait de se produir.

Alors alors, qu'en dîtes-vous? Vous acceptez de me laisser en vie malgrès mon retard inqualifiable?


	16. Chapter 16

Je me suis apperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veullez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrèmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnomé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou deffendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmis les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Lord Celestin: Eh oui, Yuki se fait la malle! Je sais que le chapitre était un peu court, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire quelque chose de long. Promis, ce chapitre sera plus long, je ne sais pas à quel point, mais il le sera. Bonne lecture.

Elise477: Ton chouchou? Sérieusement? Ça y est, je rougis toute seule derrière mon écran, je ne pensais pas que mon personnage serait tellement apprécié. Et c'est vrai que Kaneki-kun est trop cool, je l'adore littéralement. Le jour où tu peux me prier, un genre de cérémonie, tu vois, c'est le lundi, parce que je fais pas grand chose, et j'accepte des prières, fidèle croyante. Sinon, si tu réagis comme ça pour si peux, je crois que je vais me mettre à l'abris, parce que Mello est un petit enfoiré tyranique, alors tu risque de pas apprécier ce qu'il va faire. Faut pas taper l'autatrice, sinon elle peut plus écrire, et tu auras jamais la suite. Tu es prévenue, tu en fais ce que tu veux.

yukixvongola: Reborn? J'adore ce manga. Bref, je raconte un peu ma vie si je pars maintenant dans mes mangas préférés. Mais Yuki est pas prêt de retrouver l'équipe, je sais même pas s'il va assister à la Winter Cup. Ça dépendra de Mello. Et comme ce mec est taré... merci à toi de lire, mon travail ne sert pas à grand chose si personne ne le fait. Et ça me rassure un peu sur la possibilité que le livre que j'écris plaise à quelqu'un. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez decouvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser profiter de votre lecture, et enjoy!

**Juste moi 16: Discussion**

**Chapitre16:**

Après avoir contemplé la porte pendant quelques instants, je me décidais enfin à aller prendre un douche. Chaude. Ou un bain peut-être? Avec plein de mousse. La possibilité de faire une telle chose me fit soupirer de plaisir, je pénétrais dans la salle de bain. Depuis la chambre, je voyais le sol de marbre blanc et noir. Sur les murs, il y avait encore du marbre. Le porte serviettes était en bois d'ébène et argent, si je me fiais à mon jugement. Le lavabo de nacre était enchâssé dans une plaque de marbre assez épaisse, et le robinet était en or. Je constatais que les poignées étaient en or incrustée de pierres précieuses. Des vraies, en plus. Sur le sol se trouvait un tapis moelleux, sur lequel je faillis me laisser tomber. Un jaccusi dans le coin droit pouvait, si je voyais correctement, accueillir au moins quatre personne sans qu'elles ne se touchent, et la cabine de douche en face était munit de jets d'eau massant. Même le gel douche et le shampooing étaient de luxe. Les serviettes étaient moelleuses et épaisses, et elles étaient tenues au chaud par un petit radiateur au fond placard. Il y avait effectivement un sèche-cheveux, un lisseur, un fer à friser, des barettes, des chouchous, des bandeaux, dans rubans, des serre-têtes, bref, tout ce qu'il fallait. Je trouvais même du maquillage.

Je finis par me décider pour la douche. Je prendrais un bain une autre fois. Les paroies transparentes de la cabine me donnaient envie d'essayer tous ces jets. Et les fleurs de douches semblaient me faire de l'oeil. Finit les récurage à la brosse dure avec de l'eau froide, bonjour les douche chaudes et les bains moussant. Dommage qu'on ne puisse faire tout cela en même temps.

Je rentrais dans la cabine de douche et allumais l'eau. Un vrai bonheur. Bon sang, je voulais tellement y rester pour le reste de ma vie! Mais comme j'avais des choses à dicuter avec le blondinet de service, je décidais de me dépêcher, je prendrais mon temps une autre fois. Et puis, j'avais faim. Terriblement faim. Au point que je risquais sans doute de boulotter un de ses hommes de main avant que l'on ne me serve à manger. Je soupirais. Et mon ventre gargouilla. Je pris le gel douche au miel et à la fleur d'oranger et me savonnais distraitement. Je baissais le regard pour voir ce que je faisais et fixais, incrédule, l'eau devenu noire à mes pieds s'évacuant lentement dans les canalisations. Je n'étais resté là-bas qu'une semaine, et on me lavais tous les jours! Mais il fallait croire que ça ne suffisait pas. Puis je regardais ma peau. J'avais toujours été pâle de nature, mais là, après une semaine sans voir le soleil, je ressemblais presque à un fantôme. Ou un squelette, on voyait mes côtes, ma colone vertébrale et, en fait, la presque totalité de mes os. Je grimmaçais. J'avais vraiment besoin de manger. Mais je ne pensais pas que mon estomac suporterait beaucoup de nourriture d'un coup, là. Après tout, il venait tout juste de repousser.

Après mon corps, je passais à mes cheveux. Ils étaient devenus gris, et un peu brunâtre là où du sang avait coagulé. L'eau, qui avait éclaisit après m'être rincé, redevint d'une ignoble couleur sale. Je dû m'y prendre à quatre reprise avant qu'ils ne soient vraiment propre. Ensuite, je coupais l'eau, allais prendre une serviette, m'enroulais dedans et attrapais le sèche-cheveux. Si je les laissais sècher naturellement, ils allaient devenir vivant et feraient ce qu'il leur chanterait. Et je pense que j'allais les attacher, aussi. Me poser la question me fit bizarre. De toute la semaine, cela ne m'avait pas traversé une seule fois l'esprit. L'état de mes cheveux ne me préoccupait pas. Il faut dire qu'entre les supérieurs qui me violaient et ce maudit garde qui me découpait en morceau, je n'avais pas vraiment à l'esprit des péoccupations esthétiques.

Lorsque cela fut fait, je retournais dans la chambre et me plantais devant l'armoire. Une grande armoire en bois sombre, avec un mirroire en pied sur l'une des portes. Je l'ouvris, et restais bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Il y avait tellement de vêtements différents que je ne savais pas quoi mettre. Je me décidais finalement pour un short gris et t-shirt bleu azur. Je sortis ensuite pour trouver un des hommes qui m'avaient libéré devant ma porte. Le blond aux cheveux longs. Maintenant que je pouvais voir ses yeux, ils me faisaient un peu penser la mer. Un vert un peu flou, mais très joli quand même.

-Suis-moi, on a reçut des ordres strictes sur ta nourriture et le fait que tu devais être immédiatement amené vers la salle à manger.

-Merci, murmurais-je.

Rien que le fait de prononcer le mot nourriture, mon estomac gargouilla. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de saliver, et mes yeux avaient sans aucun doute une couleur rouge et noire très saillante. Même si je me doutais que mes yeux bleus clairs devaient leur être inconnus, j'avais faim depuis si longtemps que je me doutais de l'allure que j'avais.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de me bouffer, ça m'éviterais d'avoir à te frapper, t'es mignon.

-Je ne suis pas mignon, chuchotais-je.

-Mais si tu l'es. N'est-ce pas qu'il l'est, lança-t-il à la cantonade en entrant dans une pièce.

Je me figeais sur le pas de la porte. Tous ces regards fixés sur moi, ça me faisait peur. Je baissais la tête. Je pouvais voir que tous me dévisageaient. Je reculais lentement, je voulais partir de cette pièce, tant pis, je supporterais bien une autre journée sans manger. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à faire demi tour pour retourner en courant dans ma chambre, une main me prit le bras pour me tirer jusqu'à une chaise. Ça avait été tellement soudain que je m'étais mis à trembler.

-Allez, arrêtes de trembler, c'est pas comme si tu risquais quoi que ce soit avec nous, c'est plutôt nous qui risquons beaucoup en ta présence, alors mange ça, et ne t'approches pas trop de nous.

Une assiette pleine de viande fut déposée devant moi, et je me jetais dessus sans même vérifier ce que c'était avant de tout recracher. Du porc. C'était de la viande de porc, je ne pouvais pas manger ça, j'allais être malade. Mais si je ne le faisais pas, qui savais ce qu'ils allaient me faire. J'avais de plus en plus faim, ma tentative pour me remplir l'estomac, bien qu'avortée, m'avais fait comprendre que je pouvais menger. Et l'odeur de la bonne chaire humaine me parvenait, il y avait quatre repas potentiels ici. Le plus proche était celui qui m'avait amener ici. J'avais faim, ils voulaient me blesser, ils étaient bons à manger, si j'étais assez rapide, je pourrais les prendre par surprise et me régaller.

Sur cette dernière pensée, je me jetais sur le blond en question. Malheureusement pour moi, bien que surpris, il était plus rapide et plus fort que moi dans l'état actuel des choses. Il m'attrapa, me retourna et me colla à lui pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Les autres n'avaient même pas eut le temps de réagir.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?

-Peut-être que des hommes vivants sont plus appétissants que de la chaire réfrigérée.

-Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, intervint celui qui me tenait. Vérifiez sa viande. Vous ne le regardiez pas, alors vous n'avez rien vu, mais il a voulu manger, a tout recracher, a semblé réfléchir et hésiter un instant avant de se jeter sur moi, le plus proche de lui. Si la viande est avariée, il ne la mangera pas puisque nous sommes là.

Pendant tout son petit discours, je m'étais tortillé pour lui échapper, mais il me tenait fermement. Il sécurisa sa prise d'une main puis, de l'autre, vint me caresser les cheveux dans une tentative de me calmer un peu.

-Doucement petit. On sait que tu as faim, mais on cherche le problème avant de te trouver quelque chose de mangeable.

Je me figeais. Ils cherchaient le problème? Leur putain de viande n'était sans doute pas avariée, mais je ne pourrais pas la manger, ou en tout cas, la digérer.

-Vous le connaissez le problème, feulais-je. C'est vous qui m'avez donné ce porc, je ne peux pas manger ça, assumez, et laissez-moi vous bouffer!

-Du porc?

L'un des types roux se pencha et renifla. Il grimmaça, sortit un kit de dépistage de sang humain et préleva un peu de sang sur la viande dans l'assiette. C'était su sang animal, bien sûr. Je savais reconnaître de la viande animal quand j'en avais sous le nez, et seul le porc ressemble à la viande humaine à vue d'oeil.

-Il a raison, c'est pas de la viande humaine. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il peut pas manger ça sans en être malade.

-Trouvez-moi le bouffon qui s'est cru malin en lui donnant ça, et trouvez-moi aussi de quoi le nourrir, il gigotte pas mal! Toi, calme-toi, on va te donner quelque chose, mais patiente encore un peu.

-Euh, John, il patientera pas longtemps.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il veut manger, qu'il a vraiment très faim, et qu'il a un festin sur patte sous le nez.

-Pas de soucis, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il lui faut, répondit une voix que je ne connaissait pas.

L'homme chauve me posa sur la table une assiette pleine et fit le test pour me prouver que c'était humain. A peine John me lâcha-t-il que je me ruais dessus, oubliant ma dignité au fin fond de mon estomac vide. Je dévorais autant que possible, même si je commençais très vite à avoir mal au ventre. Après avoir avaler les trois quarts de l'assiette, je laissais tomber et me callais confortablement au fond du siège sur lequel j'étais. Puis, sentant des regards sur moi, je me crispais et ouvris un œil. Ils me regardaient tous les quatre d'un air songeur.

-Ainsi, tu n'es pas plus fort que nous, murmura l'un des roux.

Je me recroquillais sur moi-même, persuadé que les coups allaient venir, si ce n'est au moins un doigt tranché. Mais au même moment, mon tyran préféré entra dans la salle. Il nous regarda tous les uns après les autres, en s'attardant un instant sur moi.

-T'as plus faim? Parce qu'on a à parler, tu te souviens?

Je hochais timidement la tête. Oui, je me souvenais. Bien sûr que je me souvenais. Je voulais des nouvelles du monde extérieur, j'avais quitter une prison pour en rejoindre une autre, une mieux, mais une prison. Le petit blondinet chocovore semblait avoir toutes les réponses à mes questions, alors il allait me répondre, qu'il le veuille ou non. Mais avant que je ne puisse parler, le chauve lui lança:

-Il a aucune force et aucune rapidité, comment Matt a pu se faire avoir par lui?

-Il est faible à cause d'une semaine sans manger à subir des tortures morales et physique tous les jours. Tu niais lorsqu'on te demandait s'ils t'avaient à nouveau violé, mais le gardien derrière toi rigolait à chaque fois et semblait tellement fier que nous savions très bien que tu mentais. Hier, tu n'avais pas d'estomac, tu avais le ventre ouvert. Comment tu sens-tu maintenant?

-Mieux, merci Mello, murmurais-je.

Je jetais un regard en coin aux hommes qui me surveillaient. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence de mes mauvais traitements avant. Et ils ne savaient pas que je serais dans un tel état. Mais que Mello, et pire, L, sache que j'avais mentis au sujet des viols quasi quotidien m'embêtait vraiment. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié, je n'en avais pas besoin.

-Il y a eut un problème, commença John.

-Quel genre de problème?

-La première assiette qu'on lui a apporter, c'était du porc, pas de l'humain. Il y a de toute évidence quelqu'un ici qui n'apprécie pas de savoir une goule dans le bâtiment.

-Je ne vous demande pas d'approuver ou non, je vous demande de m'obéir et puis c'est tout, grogna Blondie.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Quelle diva ce mec, sérieux. Mais comme il était sans doute possible le chef de la bande de truant qui m'avait recceuillit*, je me retins de lui en faire la remarque. Manquerait plus qu'il me mette à la porte en plus du reste.

-Trouvez-le moi, amenez-le moi. Je m'occuperais de son cas personnellement. Bon, maintenan, tu viens avec moi, toi, grogna-t-il dans ma direction. On a des choses à se dire, et je ne vais le faire debout et sans chocolat.

Je soupirais. Son chocolat. Du peu que je le connaissais, si on lui retirais son chocolat, on s'exposait à de terrible représailles. C'est ce que je disais depuis le début, ce mec était fou. Mais il avait les moyens et le pouvoir pour l'instant, alors je me tus et le suivis. Les hommes nous emboîtèrent le pas, et deux d'entre eux nous quittèrent pour aller chercher mon cuistot dingo. Hum...mon cerveau disait des choses bizarres en ce moment. Toujours est-il que nous étions quatre à nous diriger vers ce que je supposais être un salon. En fait, il s'agirais plutôt d'une salle de jeu et de dégustation de chocolat en tous genres, mais je n'étais pas là pour discuter des goûts plus qu'étrange de mon hôte. Celui-ci se laissa tomber dans un canapé et me désigna celui face au sien. Il attrapa ensuite une tablette de chocolat, l'ouvrit et croqua dedans avant de me fixer.

-Nous t'avons fait sortir illégalement de prison. Ce qui veut dire que tu es recherché. Tous n'ont pas les mêmes raisons, bien sûr. Je suis prêts à parier que L et le père de ton ami ne veulent pas te remettre en prison, eux. Mais il ne faut pas pour autant que l'on te voit. Oh, bien sûr, ils se doutent déjà de qui est le responsable de te cavale, et ils savent aussi qui est mon complice, mais je ne risque rien moi. Toi, si. C'est pourquoi tu vas rester caché à l'intérieur. Ils ne connaissent pas cette planque.

-T'es quoi, un genre de parrain de la mafia?

-Mieux que ça, je un des plus grands noms de la pègre. Tout le monde sait qui est Mello. Je ne travaille que pour ceux qui ont les moyens de payer, et crois-moi, ça peut monter très haut. Mon équipe fait partit des meilleures, je trouve les meilleurs dans leurs domaines et les paie trois fois plus que leurs anciens employeurs. Je n'embauche jamais quelqu'un de médiocre, à moins qu'il ne soit un bon investissement dans quelque chose. Et je ne me préoccupe pas des imbéciles.

-Tu es venu me chercher moi. Juste à cause de L? D'ailleurs, L, parlons-en, il ne me fera jamais de mal et tu le sais très bien. Enfin, tout au moins, je serais mieux traité qu'au pénitencier. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le rejoindre?

-Parce que tu es intellignet. Et que si tu fais ça, tu vas lui attirer des problèmes. Attends qu'il te trouve, le temps qu'il fasse ça, il t'auras trouvé un endroit où vivre tranquille, avec lui et Watari, pendant qu'il résoudra des affaires, tu feras ce que bon te semble.

-Pourquoi pas là où vous avez grandit?

Je pouvais dire que j'avais mis le doigt sur quelque chose rien qu'à voir la soudaine tension dans le corps de mon cher petit blond et de son cher petit roux. Ils échangèrent un regard, furtif, mais quand on a l'habitude de surveiller une proie, ce genre de petit détail ne passe pas inapperçu.

-Où pense-tu que nous aillons grandit?

-Je sais que L est orphelin, et que Watari est son tuteur. Je sais aussi que ce nom n'est pas son vrai nom. Je sais que vous le connaissez. Je sais que tu as déjà marmonner à propos d'un imbécile d'albinos toujours premier selon tes propres mots. J'en conclus donc la chose suivante: Watari a un orphelinat où se trouvent plusieurs génie comme toi, Matt, L et cet albinos, et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous vous connaissez et également ce pourquoi tu fais tout cela. Je me trompe?

-Tu vois que tu es intelligent! Je ne crois pas que quoiconque se soit déjà penché à ce point sur la question. Quant à la raison pour laquelle tu ne peux pas y aller, cela me paraît évident. Tu es une goule. Cela ne me pose pas de problème, et tous ici savent se défendre. S'ils ne le peuvent pas, c'est qu'ils me sont inutiles ou bien cacher, et tu ne risques pas de les attaquer par accident. A l'orphelinat, et quand bien même je déteste Near, il n'y a que des enfants et des gens incapable de se défendre. Tu ne peux pas y aller parce que nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que tu ais soudainement très faim et que tu attaques un enfant.

-J'ai passé toute ma vie à faire semblant. Faire semblant de m'intégrer, faire semblant de me régaler à la cantine, ou au contraire de détester ce qui y était servit, de m'amuser avec certaines personne, d'avoir des amis, autres que ceux de l'équipe de basket depuis le collège, et de ne pas avoir faim. Tant que je ne suis pas blessé, je n'aurais vraiment faim, au point de devoir manger, qu'une ou deux fois par mois environ. Ne t'y trompes pas, j'aurais faim tous les autres jours également, mais la différence, c'est que la faim restera supportable. Je n'ai jamais attaqué quelqu'un, à part ce John, là-bas, et c'était une situation on ne peut plus exceptionnelle, tu dois en convenir. Trouve autre chose. Parce que je sais qu'en fait, tu veux me garder pour deux raison. Un, tu veux que je travaille pour toi, que je fasse des plans pour des choses ou d'autre pour lesquels tu n'as pas forcément envie de travailler mais qui te sont indispensable, par exemple, ou parce que ma force et ma rapidité sont au-delà du possible pour les humains. Deux, tu fais pression sur L en me gardant, et en me changeant d'endroit lorsque tu ne pourras plus le tenir à l'écart d'ici. Ainsi, il te laissera faire beaucoup plus facilement tes petits coups. Je me trompe?

-Tu vois? Tu es vraiment intelligent. Tu travaille donc pour moi. Tu me dois la liberté, ne l'oublies pas. De toutes façons, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir. Tu seras nourris tous les jours, à la fréquence que tu veux. Nous avons suffisemment d'ennemis pour te le permettre. Et je ne ferais pas semblant de te vouloir pour moi, et d'en tirer progit auprès de L. Tu le sais très bien. Vas te coucher, tu as une tête affreuse. Je ne te demande pas une réponse, parce que ce n'est pas une question. Tu travailles pour moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Si tu veux, je t'apporte la tête du gardien qui te torturait, et aussi celles des dirigeants du pénitencier, pour ce que cela change pour moi.

Je me levais et retournais à pas lents dans le couloir. Là attendais les deux roux avec un homme petit, brun, de toute évidence japonais, et cuisinier si j'en croyais ses vêtements. Le petit malin qui avait voulu m'empoisonner.

-Tu sais, lui dis-je, tu as de la chance que je sois rassasié, sinon, je me serais venger de ton acte en te boulottant quelque chose. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais tant de chance que ça, finalement, réfléchis-je. Après tout, c'est Mello, le petit tyran, qui va te punir. J'espère que tu vas avoir mal, lui sougaitais-je tout en continuant mon chemin vers ma chambre. Je pu entendre deux ricannements et un gémissement. Pitoyable, il était pitoyable. A peine quelques mots et il se fait dessus.

Je secouais la tête. Aucune importance s'il finit en repas du soir, je n'avais qu'une envie, dormir. C'est pourquoi je m'effondrais tout habillé sur mon lit et m'endormis avant même que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller. Tant pis pour le reste, ça attendra demain.

*En fait, j'ai pensé à un chaton sur le bord de la route en écrivant cette phrase. Et après, j'ai eu l'image de Yuki en chaton, et c'était tellement mignon! Bref, à part ça, tout va bien.

Une petite review?


	17. Chapter 17

Je me suis apperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veullez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrèmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnomé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou deffendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmis les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Elise477: Mello est généreux? Tant mieux alors, il a plus l'air d'un petit enfoiré de mon point de vue, mais bon, d'un certain point de vue, il est peut-être généreux, tu as raison. Et je vois qu'on a les mêmes références, même si effectivement, mieux vaut qu'il soit vivants. C'est moins drôle sinon. Et non, Mello n'est pas du genre à violer quelqu'un. Par contre, le tabasser, en sachant que Yuki risque pas grand chose, même en se faisant taper dessus par une crevette blonde hystérique, pourquoi pas. Bref, voici la suite, comme promis si tu lis mes autres fics aussi (j'avoue que je ne fais pas toujours très attention).

Lord Celestin: Et oui, Yuki est enfin presque libre. A la merci d'un blondinet dictatorial, et pas près de retrouver son L chéri, mais libre, et au moins, il peut manger. Bref, la suite.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez decouvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre17: Crise**

Le lendemain, c'est encore John qui fut chargé de s'occupé de moi. Et cela commença par me réveiller. Sauf que je n'en avais pas envie. Du tout. Je grognais lorsqu'il me secoua l'épaule. Puis, alors qu'il tenta de me secouer un peu plus, je me redressais brusquement en donnant un coup de dents. Dans le vide, évidemment, je n'avais pas été bien rapide. Mais cela sembla lui faire passer mon état d'esprit, parce qu'il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Je me rendormis donc tranquillement.

Pour me réveiller en sursaut alors qu'un litre d'eau froide s'écrasait sur moi. Le blond me regardait, impassible, un seau à la main.

-Il est l'heure de se lever. Tu n'as pas encore de travail, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y a beaucoup de chose que tu peux faire pour l'instant. Te refaire une santé, par exemple.

Je regardais, interdit, l'homme commencer à fouiller dans la penderie, en sortant des vêtements, les examinant et déterminant si ça m'irait ou non. Il sélectionna finalement un jean noir et un t-shirt blanc avec une tête de mort noire sur le devant. Des chaînes pendaient sur le côté droit du pantalon. Puis il me sortit des sous-vêtements, me faisant rougir, et sortit également des rangers. Il posa le tout sur mon bureau, les chaussures par terre, puis me souleva du lit. Je me laissais faire, un peu sonné. Personne ne m'avait traîter de cette manière depuis ma petite enfance. Et j'avais presque envie que ça continue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais le simple fait d'être porté comme un enfant me donna envie de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

La question m'étonna. Comment, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Se serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question, non? Mais il me regardait de ses yeux bleus inquiets, et je finis par comprendre. Des larmes avaient coulées sur mes joues, toutes seules, sans que je ne les y autorise. Je tentais de les sécher, mais chaque fois que j'essuyais une joue, l'autre était de nouveau trempée. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Et puis, je repensais à toutes ces fois où je n'avais pas réussis à me défendre et je fondis en larmes, sanglotant misérablement dans les bras de ma nounou officielle plus que surprise.

-Pleures pas, s'affola-t-il. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je te promets que je vais arranger ça. J'aime pas voir des gosses pleurer, je sais jamais quoi faire dans ces cas là. Aller, calme-toi, si jamais Mello voit ça, il va croire que c'est de ma faute et il va me démembrer. Sois simpas, calme-toi maintenant.

Ces babillements quelque peu paniqué ne ressemblaient tellement pas au personnage que je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer à travers mes larmes. Il sembla soulagé. Sans doute craignait-il que je ne m'arrête jamais de pleurer. Je ne l'avais toujours pas vraiment fait, mais au moins, je ne sanglotais plus. Ensuite, il s'assit, sur le rebord de la baignoire et me posa sur ses genoux. Une fois installé, il me regarda un instant.

-Bon, maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te mettes à pleurer comme ça, ordonna-t-il.

-Ben, reniflais-je, j'ai pensé que j'avais l'impression d'être un enfant, vu comment vous vous comportiez avec moi. Et puis après, je me suis dis que quand j'étais enfant, personne ne m'avais...enfin, qu'ils ne m'avaient pas...que je n'avais pas...vous voyez, dis-je, d'autres larmes coulant sur mes joues. Et puis ensuite, j'ai revu toutes les fois où...où c'est arrivé, et je sais pas pourquoi, je pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer, et je sens que je vais recommencer, et ça m'énerve, parce que je veux pas être une petite chose faible, et je veux pas de la pitié des autres, et je veux pas qu'on me regarde, sanglotais-je à nouveau.

Il commença à frotter, l'air peu sûr de savoir quoi faire pour m'aider. Puis il me retira mon haut de pyjamas, et je le regardais avec de grands yeux. Comment se faisait-il qu'il me déshabillait avec ce que je venais de lui dire? Voulait-il aussi me...me faire du mal? Je me mis à trembler et voulu me dégager.

-Hep, du calme, je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions. Il faut bien que je te déshabille si je veux te faire prendre un bain, non? Et tu as raison, t'es encore un enfant. Et même si tu l'étais pas, ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je ne le ferais jamais et je pense qu'il faut être une sacrée ordure pour faire se genre de chose. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un te rends mal à l'aise, dis-le moi, je viendrais et lui dirais deux moi.

Il avait l'air tellement menaçant que je ne pense pas que le dialogue serait très calme. Le thé, il pouvait l'oublié. Et j'avais soudain presque pitié de la personne dont je me plaindrais. Puis, je pensais à quelque chose et souris sournoisement.

-Même si c'est Mello?

-Même si c'est Mello, si quelqu'un te fait quoi que se soit, c'est qu'il ne mérite pas mon respect, et je ne travail pas pour quelqu'un que je ne respecte pas.

Soufflé, je pris soudain conscience que j'avais tout de même là la possibilité de souffler un de ses hommes à la diva blonde qui m'hébergeait.

-Et puis, continua-t-il, je pense que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

-Parler à quelqu'un? Mais je parle déjà à quelqu'un, à moins que tu ne sois une machine.

-Idiot, je veux dire, quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans ta petite tête. Tu irais mieux si tu voyais quelqu'un.

Je me raidis. Il voulais que je vois un psychologue, je le savais bien. Je savais aussi que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, objectivement. Mais je n'en avais strictement aucune envie.

-Je te demande juste d'aller le voir. Tu n'es même pas obligé de parler. Mais ça serais bien. Pour toi.

-Pourquoi tu veux m'aider à ce point?

-Parce que.

-C'est pas une réponse.

-Je te donnerais une réponse quand tu pourras l'entendre, mais pas avant. Et j'ai un autre argument. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu aime quelqu'un, non? Si tu veux être avec lui, ou avec qui que se soit d'autre d'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux que tu te soigne. Et ta santé mentale est aussi très importante. Donc, tu vas aller voir un psychologue, et on va te remettre sur pieds, ok? Maintenant, au bain!

Sur ces mots, John me balança dans l'eau chaude d'un bain qu'il avait fait couler sans que je ne m'en rende seulement compte. Je lui lançais un regard noir alors que je retirais mon pantalon de pyjamas, désormais trempé et plein de mousse. Puis, je tendis la main pour attraper le gel douche. Qui se trouvait dans la main de mon baby-sitter.

-Au fait, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit, mais tu as de très jolis yeux. Je les préfères bleus au rouge et noir d'hier, tu ne pense pas que c'est mieux comme ça?

-Si, dis-je timidement. Mais je ne suis pas joli. Je ne veux pas être joli.

-D'accord, tu seras joli quand ça ira mieux. En attendant, Mello m'a engager pour prendre soin de toi, alors tu me laisse faire.

Et sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une, il entrepris de me savonner, de la tête aux pieds et sans tenir compte de mes protestations non plus. Je rougis lorsqu'il s'attaqua à des endroits intimes, mais il ne sourcilla même pas lorsque je tentais de le mordre pour l'éloigné. Puis il me rinça, me sortit de l'eau en me soulevant comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume et me sécha, me laissa dans une grande serviette tandis qu'il jouait limite avec mes cheveux, s'extasiant dessus et me rendant un peu mal à l'aise.

-Tes cheveux sont incroyables! On peut vraiment faire ce que l'on veut avec, ils sont super souples! Et leur longueur est extra, je peux faire tout ce que je veux!

Une poupée, j'étais devenu une poupée géante. Lorsqu'il eut finit de me sécher les cheveux, me les démeller, me les plier, torsader, et autre, j'avais une queue de cheval haute dans laquelle on distingait des tresses fines au bout desquelles pendaient des perles brillantes. Puis il me ramena sur mon lit, le refit, et m'habilla, exactement comme une petite fille le ferait avec sa poupée préférée. Ensuite, il me tendit la main et s'inclina un peu moqueusement.

-Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de me suivre, Mello vous attends depuis deux heures et demi dans le salon d'hier.

Je soupirais et me levais, suivant mon garde personnel. Il m'amena jusqu'à la poupée blonde, et décidément, il y avait beaucoup de poupées dans cette planque de gros mafieux virils! Je secouais la tête, m'appercevant que je divagais encore. Le blond me fit signe de m'assoir face à lui tout en croquant dans sont chocolat, et il me regarda attentivement. Je fit donc ce qu'il m'avait demandé, attendant qu'il m'explique pourquoi il voulait me voir.

-T'es mignon comme ça, je comprends pourquoi L t'aime bien.

Je me raidis et le fusillais du regard. Il sembla un instant décontenancé, ne comprenant de toute évidence pas pourquoi je lui en voulais. Et le rouquin assis par terre releva la tête lorsque aucune réponse ne vint.

-Je ne suis pas mignon, lâchais-je froidement. Ne redis jamais ça.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris, tout comme son ami qui ressemblait presque à un chien, assit aux pieds de son maître et singeant tout ce que celui-ci faisait. Ce n'était pas spécialement gentil pour le petit geek, mais je n'avais pas pu retenir cette comparaison.

-Il faudrait un psychologue, déclara soudain John. Il doit en voir un, il ne pourra jamais travailler correctement sinon. Trouve-lui quelqu'un de bien, et j'assisterais aux séances. Il a tendance à vouloir mordre pour se défendre. Ou parce qu'on l'agace, aussi.

Le blondinet sembla songeur un instant, puis il fit signe aux roux dans un coin de la pièce que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque à présent. Vraiment pitoyable pour un chasseur. Ceux-ci sortirent immédiatement. Sans doute allaient-ils chercher le meilleur pour moi.

-Tu auras ton psy dans la journée, je te préviendrais lorsqu'il sera arrivé. Autre chose?

-Non, je ne m'en souviens pas si c'était le cas.

-Bien. Sache que je cherche ton frère. Ryukio est difficile à débusquer, mais nous allons lui mettre la main dessus et te le ramener. Et oui, il est toujours vivant. J'en ai eu quelques preuves plus ou moins directes il y a peu. Pour L, désolé de te l'annoncer, mais j'ai réussis à l'envoyer dans une autre direction. Donc, il ne cherchera pas par ici pour l'instant. C'était tout, tu peux partir maintenant.

Estomaqué, je plaignis tout à coup vraiment Matt qui devait le suporter au quotidien. J'envisageais même de lui remettre une médaille. Je sortit de la pièce, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Sur le pas de la porte, je me retournais un instant.

-Merci, Mello, dis-je sincèrement.

Puis je partis en fermant la porte derrière moi, ne prêtant pas attention au bruit, ou manque de bruit d'ailleurs, qu'il y avait dans la pièce après ça.

Alors, une review bien méritée pour cette merveilleuse suite?


	18. Chapter 18

Je me suis apperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veullez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrèmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnomé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou deffendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmis les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Sheast: Et bah non, Kufuto, il va ramer pour le retrouver. Mais oui, Yuki est libre. Mais il n'est pas pour autant au bout de ses peines, tu peux croire. Après tout, mes personnages finissent torturés dans une grande majorité de mes histoires. Non, je blague, il va avoir pas mal de mouvement, mais il ne se fera plus trop torturer, c'est promis. Voici enfin la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Lord Celestin: Et voici la suite, qui arrive un peu plus tard que prévu. Normalement, elle aurait dû paraître vendredi soir, mais je n'avais du tout envie de poster à ce moment.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez decouvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

J'avoue avoir hésiter à poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Mais je me suis dis que je ne devais pas attendre plus longtemps. C'est pourquoi je le poste ce soir, le cœur plein de chagrin pour mon ami qui voulait juste passé une bonne soirée en compagnie de son groupe préféré, les Eagles of Death Metal, avec sa petite amie. Mais je rirais en lisant ce chapitre comme lorsque je l'ai écrit, parce qu'il faut avancer, malgré tout. Alors je vais continuer à faire ce que j'ai toujours fait, c'est à dire écrire pour vous faire plaisir. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre victoire.

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre18: Caprice**

Après être sortis du salon, j'avais suivis John dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle à manger. Ils allaient vraiment me donner à manger aussi souvent que je le voulais? Il semblerait bien, en tout cas. J'eus un fin sourire. Puis, je me permis enfin de réfléchir à ce que m'avait dit Mister Chocovore. Kio était vivant. Et il allait peut-être revenir dans ma vie. Je pensais alors à un détail. Il allait falloir le mettre au courant. Je grimaçais intérieurement. Mon grand frère chéri allait littéralement perdre les pédales. Je plaignais presque celui qui allait devoir le lui. A moins que ce ne soit à moi de le faire. Je sentais un grand froid s'installer dans ma poitrine et je frémis.

-Tu as froid?

-Un peu, répondis-je en grelottant.

-C'est étrange, Mello exige une température constante d'un minimum de vingt-cinq degrés. Es-tu malade? Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Tu as mal au ventre? A la gorge? A la tête?

Une mère poule. J'avais hérité d'une mère poule. Et comment ça se fait que personne ne se pose de questions? Avec les dépenses qui doivent être faites pour cet endroit, il n'y a vraiment pas une seule personne pour se demander ce qu'il se passe, le faire remarquer ou le signaler? Non parce que vraiment, dans ce cas, les humains sont stupides.

-Je vois les questions sur ton visage, tu sais. Et les humains ne sont pas stupides, Mello et Matt contrôle juste cet aspect-là également. Parce que sinon, ce serait trop facile de nous retrouver. Tu ne pense pas?

-Si. C'est justement ce que je me disais. Ça, et le fait que tu sois mère poule.

-Tu sais, je ne le suis pas avec tout le monde. J'estime que Mello et Matt n'ont qu'à se débrouiller tous seuls comme des grands s'ils ont besoin de quelque chose, après tout, c'est eux les patrons. Mais toi, je veux m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien. T'es juste un gosse.

-Je crois que Matt est plus jeune que moi. Donc, si je suis un gosse, lui aussi non?

-Lui, c'est le second boss. Celui à qui on obéit si Mello est pas là. Mais si jamais on le fait passer avant Mello dans le cas contraire, gare à la crise de nerf.

Ça me paraissait assez logique de la part de la diva mafieuse. Je me demandais comment il pouvait être aussi mince avec tout le chocolat qu'il s'empiffrait à longueur de temps. C'est pareil, Matt grignotait tout le temps, des pizze, des chips, des trucs et d'autres. Mais ils ne prenaient pas un gramme. Comment faisaient-ils. Je me rendis compte que j'étais assis devant mon assiette pleine que je fixais du regard sans y toucher. D'ailleurs, John commençait à s'en inquiéter.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-J'ai pas très faim, dis-je d'un ton abattu.

Et c'était vrai. Je n'avais pas faim, mon ventre était noué et me faisait souffrir, comme si de l'acide liquide le rongeait de l'intérieur. Je pouvais dire que c'était juste une sensation, Mello avait trop besoin et John était pire que tout apparemment quand il s'agissait de ma protection. Il n'empêche que je ne voulais pas manger. Le blond me regarda un moment avant de soupirer doucement et de s'asseoir à côté de moi, de tirer mon assiette devant, de prendre la fourchette et le couteau et de découper la viande en morceau. Je le regardais, interdit.

-Je me doute que c'est une réaction au stress. Mais t'affamer ne servira à rien. Tu peux manger à ta faim ici, alors profites-en. Et ton corps en a besoin pour se soigner.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais. Je comprends. Crois-moi, je comprends. J'étais un mercenaire avant. Et il m'est arriver d'être dans ta position, quand j'étais plus jeune. Je sais aussi que je ne m'en serais jamais sortis tout seul. C'est pourquoi je ne te laisserais pas seul. Et je ne te laisserais pas te renfermer et déprimer. Alors tu vas manger, au moins un peu, et ensuite, on va voir si ton psy est arrivé.

-Tu sais John, je ne sais pas s'il va vraiment vouloir m'aider. Après tout, il va se faire enlever, et ce pour le caprice d'une gamin, pire, d'une goule.

-Ce n'est pas un caprice, et tu es un gamin, peu importe ton espèce, il te soignera. Et je te rappelle que j'assisterais à tes rendez-vous. Justement pour m'assurer que ça se passe bien. Pour lui, mais aussi pour toi.

Un peu rassuré, j'acceptais de prendre quelques bouchées avant de repousser mon assiette sur le côté sous le regard désapprobateur de mon garde. Je haussais les épaules. Je n'allais tout de même pas céder pour si peu, ce n'était pas mon genre. J'étais un emmerdeur par nature, je ne voulais pas changer ça. Même si je me comportais comme un môme depuis ce matin. Mais étrangement, je n'en avais pas vraiment honte, je voulais juste qu'il s'occupe de moi comme un papa le faisait.

-Mes amis...

-Oui, m'encouragea le blond en voyant que j'hésitais à poursuivre.

-Je pourrais les revoir? Ils doivent être un peu inquiets quand même. Juste leur parler un peu. Même un appel téléphonique. Tu crois que c'est possible?

-Il faudrait demander à Mello. Mais Matt ne devrait pas avoir de difficultés à te faire ça. Il faut juste l'accord du grand patron, quoi.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu travail pour eux? T'as dis que tu travaillais pas pour quelqu'un pour qui t'avais pas de respect.

-J'ai du respect pour eux. Mello m'a engager pour toi.

-Pardon?

-Pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui te sois dévouer à chaque instant de la journée comme de la nuit. Pour être sûr qu'il y aurait au moins une personne qui ne serait pas occupé au moment où tu en aurais besoin. Il est intelligent, il savait que tu aurais quelques problèmes après ce que tu as vécu pendant des jours et des jours. Et c'est pour ça que je le respecte. Parce qu'il a pensé à ton état mental et émotionnel.

Mello? Cette diva un peu histérique sur les bord et totalitaire avait fait ça? Il avait engagé, quoi, une nounou? Un garde du corps? Un garde-fou? Sûrement un peu des trois. Et juste pour moi. Je lui devais plus que ce que je pensais. Mais ça voulait dire que John savait avant de me voir ce que j'avais vécut, non?

-Mais alors, tu savais déjà? Pourtant, tu avais l'air surpris hier.

-Mello m'avait parler de torture physique et mentale. Il a dit que tu allais avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait te soutenir. Je ne savais que tu avais été...

-Ne le dis pas, le coupais-je brutalement.

Je m'étais redressé brusquement, le regardant avec inquiétude. Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Il savait, de toute évidence, que je ne voulais pas entendre ce mot. Parce que ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce pas? Tant qu'il ne le disait pas, alors c'était un cauchemard, rien de plus.

Des coups frappés à la porte de ma salle à manger me firent sursauter et claquer des mâchoires par instincts. John me fit signe que tout allait bien avant de permettre à la personne d'entrer. Il s'agissait d'une femme plutôt petite, menue, habillée en noir de la tête au pieds, ne semblant même pas faire attention à moi.

-Mello vous fait dire que le psychologue est arrivé. Et qu'il est déjà installé, vous pouvez aller le voir. Il est dans l'aile médicale. On lui a donné le dossier de son patient, il est en train de l'étudier.

-Ou de faire un feu de joie avec, marmonnais-je. Ou alors, il a allumer un feu et est en train de me jeter une malédiction vaudou.

Le blond me jeta un regard amusé. Oui, bon j'exagérais. Mais j'étais persuadé que ce psy allait me détester direct. Je le sentais. Mon garde du corps se leva et commença à marcher vers la porte sans que je ne veuille bouger. Lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers moi, je me cramponnais à la table pour l'empêcher de m'emmener je ne savais où voir un hurluberlu qui allait vouloir tout savoir de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas y aller. La femme était déjà partit, en j'en étais heureux. Au moins, il n'y avait que le blond pour me voir me comporter comme un enfant de cinq ans.

-Yuki, tu dois aller le voir. On en a parlé ce matin. Juste le voir. Tu ne parles pas si tu ne veux pas, mais au moins, viens le voir. Le premier pas, Yuki, il faut que tu le fasse. Je ne vais t'y forcer, parce que ça ne servirais à rien. Mais viens avec moi.

-Promis, j'ai le choix?

-Oui, tu as le choix.

-Et tu vas rester avec moi tout le temps?

-Je ne te quitte pas si tu ne le veux pas.

Je finis par me lever, en me faisant la réflexion que j'étais une véritable lavette en ce moment, incapable de me comporter correctement. Je suivis ensuite ma nounou dans de nouveaux couloirs jusqu'à arriver à une partie toute blanche, aux murs aseptisés et sentant les produits médicaux, le détergent et les médicaments. Comme un hôpital. Je suppose qu'il s'agissait là de l'aile médicale où j'allais voir ce fameux psychologue.

Une pièce tout au fond semblait allumée. Une fois devant la porte, je ne pu m'empêcher de trembler. Comment allait se passer ce rendez-vous? Comment allait être ce psychologue? Allait-il me détester comme je le pensais depuis le début? Ou allait-il me soigner sans se préoccuper du pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouver à faire le psy pour goule en cavale?

Je posais finalement la main sur la poignée de la porte menant à son nouveau cabinet médical, respirant un grand coup, et l'abaissait pour pousser le panneau de bois.

Alors? Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impression.


	19. Chapter 19

Je me suis apperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veullez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrèmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnomé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou deffendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmis les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Sheast: Et bah non, Kufuto, il va ramer pour le retrouver. Mais oui, Yuki est libre. Mais il n'est pas pour autant au bout de ses peines, tu peux croire. Après tout, mes personnages finissent torturés dans une grande majorité de mes histoires. Non, je blague, il va avoir pas mal de mouvement, mais il ne se fera plus trop torturer, c'est promis. Voici enfin la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Lord Celestin: Et voici la suite, qui arrive un peu plus tard que prévu. Normalement, elle aurait dû paraître vendredi soir, mais je n'avais du tout envie de poster à ce moment.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez decouvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre19: Connaissance**

Je m'étais imaginé un homme d'âge mûr avec peut-être des lunettes, des favoris ou un gros nez. Ben autant dire que je m'étais trompé. Devant moi, assis à un bureau semblant flambant neuf et, à vu d'œil, en acajou, un jeune homme de trente ans tout au plus lisait mon dossier, ses longs cheveux noirs luisant à la lumière venant du lustre somme toute simple. Il avait la peau pâle, des mains fines et des doigts longs et élégants. Ses yeux, de là où je me trouvais, semblaient sombres, mais pas charbonneux comme ceux de L. Pour autant, ils semblaient tout aussi perçants. Je n'osais pas m'avancer. Ne percevant aucun mouvement, le psychologue releva les yeux de sa lecture et me regarda. Je me tassais un peu sur moi-même. Mais il me fit un léger sourire, semblant trouver quelque chose de drôle dans nos positions.

-Vous savez, de nous deux, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais avoir peur de me faire manger par mon patient, pas le contraire. Entrez, ne vous inquiétez pas. On m'a dit que votre garde du corps allait rester avec vous, que peut-il vous arriver ici? Je ne vais pas non plus vous faire le moindre reproches, après tout, c'est de ma faute si je suis ici. Un conseil, surveillez toujours les vœux que vous faîtes, ils peuvent prendre une tournure assez incroyable. La preuve en est que je souhaitais plus de mouvement dans ma vie, et me voilà à travailler dans un repaire de mafieux! Assoyez-vous dans le fauteuil que vous voulez, je range ce dossier et je viens.

Il se détourna immédiatement, alors que j'avançais à petits pas timides dans la pièce, John sur les talons. Il n'allait pas me manger, et ne semblait pas m'en vouloir. Son babillage m'avait un peu étonné, mais peut-être était-ce une façon comme une autre de me mettre à l'aise. Il m'avait désigné deux fauteuils un peu plus loin, un blanc et un noir. Je décidais de prendre le noir, je ressemblais déjà suffisamment à un fantôme sans en rajouter une couche en plus. Le frottement d'un tissus et le bruit de pas me fit frissonner et je claquais des dents, encore. Il allait vraiment falloir que je perde cette manie de vouloir mordre tout le temps. Bien sûr, cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du médecin, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il s'assit en face de moi, croisa les jambes et posa ses yeux sur moi.

-Alors, parlez-moi de vous. Dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez, je veux apprendre à vous connaître.

-Euh...je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire sur moi. Je suis une goule.

-Oui, ça je le sais. Bon, et bien, partons de là. Je suis humain moi, et je suis curieux. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'être une goule.

-Ben, en général, c'est pas vraiment génial. Déjà, on a tout le temps faim. Ensuite, tout le monde veut nous tuer. Il faut sans cesse mentir et être sur nos garde. Il n'y avait qu'un seul de mes amis qui le savait jusqu'à récemment.

-Et cet ami, comment a-t-il réagit?

-Tetsu-chan s'en fichait, il disait que ça ne changeait pas qui j'étais.

-Et vos autres amis, quand ils l'ont su, qu'ont-ils fait.

-Rien. Je pensais qu'ils allaient me détester, me dénoncer, mais en fait non. Peut-être que s'ils l'avaient su il y a quelques années, ils l'auraient fait, mais là, ils n'en avait pas l'intention, ils me connaissaient trop bien.

-Et pour la faim, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire?

-Si, le café est un coupe-faim. Mais ça ne marche pas éternellement. C'est comme si vous buviez de l'eau à chaque fois que vous aviez faim pour faire croire à votre estomac que vous mangez. Ce n'est jamais très bien. Mais tout le reste nous rend malade. Quand j'avais quatre ans, j'ai voulu manger un steak. Je me suis dis que ça ressemblait à de la viande humaine et que ça ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça. Ça avait le goût de cendre, c'était infecte. Mais j'ai quand même avalé ce que j'avais dans la bouche. J'ai été terriblement malade. Après ça, je n'ai plus jamais retenter l'expérience. J'avais retenu la leçon: nourriture humaine=poison.

-C'est vrai que du point de vue d'une goule, cela ne doit pas être extraordinaire. La force décuplée n'est-elle pas un avantage?

-Non, au contraire. Si on n'y fait pas bien attention, quelqu'un risque de s'apercevoir que l'on n'est pas humain.

-Hmm, problématique, en effet. Y a-t-il autre chose qui vous vienne à l'esprit?

-J'ai un frère, et il est vivant, quelque part dehors, à la merci des humains. Mais Mello a dit qu'il viendrait peut-être vivre -ce que ça veut dire qu'il faudra lui dire?

-Lui dire quoi?

-Le...vous savez...ça. La prison, et tout.

-Voulez-vous lui dire.

-Je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir, c'est mon frère jumeaux, il a le droit de savoir. Mais je ne veux pas le dire. Je ne veux pas en parler, ni avec lui, ni avec personne.

-Pourtant, pour avancer, il faudra en parler un jour. Avec moi, ou pas forcément. Quelqu'un à qui vous faîtes confiance, ou que vous ne connaissez pas. Vous devriez écrire ce que vous ressentez, tenir un journal pourrait vous aider. Mais tout garder au fond de soi, ce n'est jamais très bon.

-Et si je ne veux pas?

-Je ne pourrais pas vous y forcer, mais j'essaierais de vous convaincre.

-C'est tout?

-Oui, c'est tout.

-Mes amis me manque. Et je suis amoureux.

-Je ne peux rien faire, si ce n'est conseiller au patron de vous laisser parler avec eux. Quand à l'amour, je ne peux encore moins y faire quelque chose. Est-ce un problème d'être amoureux?

-Je suis amoureux de L. Est-ce que ce n'est pas bizarre de tomber amoureux de la personne qui essaie de vous arrêter à tous prix?

-Je ne sais pas. L'amour ne se contrôle pas. Personne n'y peut rien. On a beau tenter toutes les choses possibles, cela ne sert à rien. Mais maintenant, il est l'heure de nous quitter, et nous nous reverrons demain. Je reste ici, alors s'il y a quoi que ce soit, venez me voir, d'accord? N'hésitez pas, je suis là pour vous aider.

-J'ai une dernière question. Est-ce que vous avez du mal avec le fait que je sois une goule?

-Non. Vous êtes une goule, je suis un humain. Vous avez les cheveux blancs et je les ai noirs. Ce n'est qu'une question de gènes, et malheureusement, vos parents étant goules, vous en êtes une aussi, ce qui ne vous facilite pas la vie. Mais peut importe qui vous êtes, je vous soignerais de la même façon que les autres, parce que vous êtes avant tout un enfant qui a besoin d'aide.

Je sortit du cabinet, légèrement bouleversé. Notre conversation n'avait pas de sens dans son ensemble, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens plus calme maintenant. Rêveur, je me demandais quoi faire maintenant. Et puis, ça me revins. Je voulais parler avec mes amis. Ils me manquaient, et même mon psychologue disait que j'avais besoin de leur parler. Et puis, Mello ne me le refuserait sans doute pas, non? Si je promettais d'être sage après?

-John? Je peux parler à Mello?

-A propos de tes amis?

-Oui.

-Bien sûr, allons-y. Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il va te le refuser. Ça ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, au contraire. Alors je pense que tu vas pouvoir discuter avec eux, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, vraiment.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et se communiqua aux siennes. Il me dirigea ensuite vers le salon où le chocovore semblait vivre, manger dormir, enfin, tout quoi. Lorsque l'on arriva, il n'y avait personne à part les deux amis. Ils semblaient s'asticoter mutuellement, et je ne savais pas si je devais en rire ou m'en inquiéter. Et si, agacé, le blond me disait non en fait. Mais je ne dis rien alors que John me faisait asseoir sur le canapé en face des deux zigotos qui m'accueillaient.

-Yuki voudrait parler à ses amis. Ne serait-ce qu'un appel. Et son psy pense que c'est une bonne idée.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serait pas d'accord, mais Matt s'en occupe. Tu n'auras pas plus d'une heure pour tous les appeler, alors méfies-toi. Le temps passe vite. Et nous ne pourrons pas le refaire trop souvent, sinon, on va se faire repérer.

-Merci Mello, murmurais-je.

-Allez, viens, me dit Matt. Je vais te bidouiller ça. En une heure, tu as le temps de pas mal discuter. Je vais t'installer une ligne privée dans ta chambre, plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu vas prendre mon portable. La ligne est sécurisée, mais n'oublie pas, une heure maximum.

-Oui Matt, merci.

Il me tendit l'appareil et je pénétrais dans ma chambre, les deux autres attendant à la porte. Je composais en premier le numéros de Tetsu-chan. Heureusement que je connaissais par cœur tous ceux de la Génération des Miracles. J'attendis anxieusement que mon meilleur ami décroche, ce qu'il fit au bout de trois sonneries.

-Allô?

-Tetsu-chan?

-Yuki-chan? C'est toi? Tu vas bien? Comment as-tu réussis à m'appeler? Dis-moi où tu es...

-Attends, le coupais-je. Oui, c'est moi, je vais à peu près bien, ce portable, je viens de l'emprunter et je ne peux pas te dire où je suis. C'est juste que tu me manque. Vous me manquez tous, Tetsu-chan.

-Toi aussi tu me manque. Et pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me dire où tu es?

-Disons que cet endroit n'est pas sensé existé, alors il est inutile que je te dise où c'est. Surtout si L écoute, ce dont je ne doute pas un instant. Je vais devoir te laisser, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour tous vous appeler. Tu es le premier de la liste. Tu diras bonjour à ceux du club pour moi. Dis-leur que je pense à eux, qu'il me manque, et que j'essaierai d'être à la Winter Cup, même si je ne pourrais pas jouer, et que je ne pourrais peut-être pas me montrer.

-Oui, je le ferais. Nous aussi on pense à toi. Prends bien soin de toi.

-Promis. Au revoir.

Je regardais combien de temps nous avions parlé, juste pour dire ces quelques phrases. Dix minutes. Dix minutes pour si peu. Je me dépêchais d'appeler Ju-chan. Il décrocha presque immédiatement. Savait-il que j'allais appeler? Ou Tetsu-chan l'avait-il prévenu et avait-il donc son téléphone dans la main.

-Yuki.

-Oui, Ju-chan. Comment vas-tu?

-Bien Yuki. Je me demande juste comment tu vas et où tu es. Lorsque je t'ai ordonné de te stopper, tu as presque eu l'air trahis.

-C'est la première fois que j'entends de l'indécision dans ta voix. Oui, à ce moment-là, je me suis sentit trahis. Mais maintenant, ça va mieux. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas réellement. Et je vais bien.

-Menteur.

-Je me soigne.

-Fais le vite.

-Je ferais aussi vite que faire se peux, Ju-chan. Je ne peux pas te dire où je suis en revanche. Et je vais devoir te laisser, je voudrais appeler les autres également, et il ne me reste plus tant de temps que cela.

-J'attendrais que tu me rappelle dans ce cas.

-Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le faire. Au revoir Ju-chan.

Je raccrochais et composais immédiatement le numéros de Dai-chan, sans même chercher à savoir combien de temps j'avais passer au téléphone cette fois-ci. En faisant cela, je perdais du temps. Il décrocha immédiatement, confirmant mes soupçons sur un message de Tetsu-chan.

-Yo, Yuki. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Depuis que j'ai été arrêté.

-Tu vas bien? C'est qu'ils n'y ont pas été de main morte avec toi, ces enflures.

-Oui, je vais bien. Quelqu'un vous a-t-il parlé de ce qu'il se passait en prison?

-Non, pourquoi? Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler?

-Pas maintenant, mais un jours, c'est promis. Il faut que je te laisse. Au revoir.

-Au revoir Yuki.

A peine avais-je raccroché que je composais le numéros de Ryo-chan, puis celui d'Atsu-chan et enfin celui de Taro-chan. Ce dernier était celui pour lequel j'avais le moins de temps, l'heure étant presque écoulée. A peine avais-je pu discuter un peu avec lui que je devais rendre le portable à Matt. J'essayais bien de l'attendrir avec un regard de chien battu, mais ça ne sembla pas beaucoup marcher. Je dis donc au revoir à mon ami et lui rendis l'appareil en boudant. Avec un sourire amusé, il partit de la chambre, me laissant seul avec John.

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?


	20. Chapter 20

Je me suis apperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veuillez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrêmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnomé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou deffendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmis les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Karmila23: En effet, il faut terminer ces chapitres, sinon les fans ne sont pas contents et tentent de te séquestrer pour que tu écrive plus vite (ma meilleure amie qui lit mes histoires et qui m'a grondé parce que je vais pas assez vite T-T ! En plus, c'est avec elle que je vais en convention, elle savait que j'avais pas le temps!). Bref voici la suite (enfin), et à bientôt (j'espère)!

Guest: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir!

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez decouvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre 20:**

Etrangement, je me sentais un peu mieux maintenant. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de claquer des mâchoires lorsque John claqua la porte de mes quartiers, mais j'étais tout de même plus à l'aise. Je n'avais pas envie d'écrire dans un journal, ça faisais trop fille, mais je savais que j'allais vite m'ennuyer sans rien faire ici. Un ordinateur portable était posé sur mon bureau, que je n'avais pas remarqué avant, à la réfléction.

-Il n'est pas relié à internet, mais tu peux faire beaucoup de chose avec. On a mis des films, de la musique, pas mal de jeux en tous genre.

-Mais, si je veux jouer en ligne par exemple?

-Tu ne peux pas. Ecoute, soupira John, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais si tu vas sur internet, quelqu'un risque de te voir, tu comprends? Si jamais tu te fais repérer, tu risque de te faire reprendre. Donc, comme pour le téléphone, on ne peut pas te laisser y aller. L n'est pas le plus gros problème que l'on puisse avoir, tu t'en doute bien.

-Il est celui qui nous trouverait en premier, cela dit.

-Exact, raison de plus pour ne rien faire. Il n'a sans doute pas réussit à nous trouver avec un appel, et même s'il l'avait fait, je suppose que Matt s'est débrouiller pour ne pas se faire repérer si facilement et l'envoyer dans de mauvaises directions.

-Sans doute, oui.

Il m'observa un instant en silence, puis secoua la tête. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir à mes côtés et s'étira.

-Alors, qu'as-tu envie de faire, maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire. J'aimerais parler à L, mais c'est impossible, je suppose. Je voudrais jouer au basket, mais ça aussi, je ne peux pas le faire. Et je veux voir mon frère, mais il n'est pas là. Que propose-tu, toi?

-Mario, dit-il simplement.

-On peut?

-Bien sûr. J'ai fait remarquer que t'allais vite dev'nir dingue ici, sans rien faire. C'est pourquoi, derrière la porte se trouvant à côté de la salle de bain se trouve un salle de jeux.

-Une salle de jeux?

-Oui.

-Juste pour moi?

-Oui.

-Avec des consoles de jeu vidéo?

-Oui.

-Lesquelles?

-Hum, d'après Matt et si je me souviens bien, la Nitendo64,la super Nitendo, la Super Nes, PS1, PS2 et PS3, Game Cube, Xbox et des borne d'arcades. Il a aussi deux game boy, une noire et une color, ainsi que des nitendo DS et 3DS. Ça te va?

-Tu rigoles? C'est le paradis du petit geek, là! Et tout ça pour moi? Y a quoi comme jeu, avec?

-Quelque Zelda...

-Lesquels, le coupais-je.

-Ocarina of Time, A Link to the Past, Link's Awakening, Spirit Tracks, Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess, Oracles of Seasons et Oracles of Ages. Ils sont rangés par consoles et par date de sortie, toujours d'après Matt.

-Et les autres?

-Plusieurs Mario aussi, je suppose que tu veux savoir lesquels?

-Oui, je veux!

-Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Jr, Mario Bros et Super Mario Bros, Super Mario, Mario and Yoshi, Super Mario64 et Luigi's Mansion. A part ça, y a des jeux Pokemon, tous, Street Fighter et Tekken un et deux.

-Je crois que je vais demander Matt en mariage!

Mon protecteur éclata de rire. Je devais ressembler à un gosse à qui on annonce que Noël arrive avec plusieurs mois d'avance, et qu'en plus, il en aura un autre à la date prévu. Et qu'il aura deux anniversaires cette année. Le rêve suprême.

-T'as une télé, bien sûr, avec un lecteur DVD et magnétoscope. Tu as tous les Disney, tous les Harry Potter, Star Wars, Jurassic Parks et un bon paquet de film d'horreur, humoristique ou historique. Ainsi que Les enfants loups, le tombeau des lucioles, le château ambulant, Princesse Mononoke, Le Voyage de Chihiro, Mon voisin Totoro, Kiki la petite sorcière, Arrietty, Le royaume des chats et Porco Rosso.

-Et des livres?

-Tu n'as cas demander, on te les trouveras.

-Même s'ils sont pas japonais.

-On te les trouveras.

-Et si j'ai envie de me dépenser?

-Y a une salle de sport un peu plus bas, si tu veux. On peux y aller quand tu veux. De toutes façons, je t'y emmènerais au moins une fois par semaine.

Je soupirais. Tout avait été fait pour que je n'ai pas à sortir.

-Et si j'ai envie de voir le soleil?

Il paru tout à coup embêté. Il réfléchit un moment, cherchant une solution, ou alors une façon de m'annoncer que je ne pouvais pas. L'un dans l'autre, ils n'avaient de toute évidence pas prévu que je sorte d'ici sans que se soit pour changer de planque.

-Non, laisse tomber, c'est bon, lui dis-je au bout de cinq minutes de silence. On verra ça si jamais j'en ai envie. Allons faire cette partie de Mario, dans ce cas.

(trait)

Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre est un peu court. Mais le prochain sera plus long, c'est promis. Et heureusement que je n'ai pas payer le moindre droit pour mettre un nom ou une marque dans cette histoire, parce que rien qu'avec ce chapitre, la note serait sacrément salée!

Bye bye les amis, et à la prochaine!


	21. Chapter 21

Je me suis apperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veullez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrèmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnomé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou deffendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmis les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

MissXYZ : Je plaide non coupable. Et puis c'est pas la taille qui compte d'abord. Sido, je ne suis pas sadique, j'écoute simplement les conseils de Lito (et c'est pas forcément une bonne idée). Matt, tu n'as rien à dire, Gaa, fais-les taire.

Lord Celestin : Navré, le long chapitre va devoir attendre. Le dôme est une idée, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment réalisable.

J'ai une excuse pour l'attente. J'avais pas internet sur l'ordi, je me connectais uniquement sur mon portable. Je me suis dépêché de poster tant que j'en avais, donc appréciez-le, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais de nouveau cette possibilité.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez decouvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre 21:**

Au bout de cinq parties de Mario kart, et voyant mon pauvre garde du corps dans une fâcheuse situation, je proposais de faire autre chose.

-Et que veux-tu faire.

-On peut aller pirater un ordi, s'il te plaît, suppliais-je.

-Pourquoi veux-tu pirater un ordi ?

-Parce que le mien doit être sacrément surveiller par Matt, mais que les votre doivent pouvoir accéder à internet, et que j'en ai besoin pour pirater L. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment l'envoyer dans une mauvaise direction. L est peut-être un génie, mais la technologie est facilement manipulable par tout un chacun, et elle ne suit pas toujours la rapidité, quelque soit ses performances.

-Tu veux le balader.

-Exact. Et comme Mello pourrait parfaitement me faire sortir du pays si l'envie lui prenait, il ne peut pas savoir où je me trouve, j'ai raison ?

John se mit à réfléchir intensément. Soit il me laissait faire et risquait une sanction si les choses tournaient mal, soit il m'en empêchait et je risquais de mal réagir, ou de le faire dans son dos, ce qui pourrait occasionner d'autres problèmes qui auraient pu être éviter. Finalement, il soupira et se décida à m'emmener dans une salle réservé à l'informatique.

-Ne rêve pas, il ne s'agit pas de la salle des contrôles. Je ne t'indiquerais pas elle se trouve. Tu as intérêt à ce qu'on ne fasse pas repérer par tes bêtises, sinon, je te mets une bonne fessée, compris ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien saisis.

M'installant face à l'un des ordinateurs dernier cri, je lançais immédiatement la machine. Dès qu'elle fut prête, je commençais par créer le programme qui me permettrais de perdre n'importe quel informaticien qui tenterait de me retrouver. Puis, je préparais le virus qui m'ouvrirais l'accès à l'appareil de L. il avait sans aucun doute des anti-virus et des par-feu très performants. Mais parfois, ils le sont trop. Un simple cheval de Troie pourrait bien être suffisant. Enfin, je plaçais mon cadeau dans un mail que j'envoyais à mon destinataire vedette. Je n'avais alors plus qu'à attendre. Une alerte me préviendrais lorsque le chemin serait ouvert.

Quelques secondes seulement après, l'alerte se déclencha. Je me dépêchais d'investir le cyber-univers de L, puis de mettre un dossier crypté dans une page de chat en ligne que j'avais ouverte sur son écran pour attirer son attention.

«-Qui es-tu ?

-La question serait plutôt de savoir qui je ne peux pas être tout en te connaissant suffisamment pour avoir ton adresse mail, non ?

-Tu n'es pas Matt, ni Mello, ils ne feraient pas une telle chose, ils ne sont pas idiots. Quant aux autres, ils n'ont pas besoin de me pirater pour me parler.

-Dans ce cas, dis-toi que je suis mieux là où je suis que là où j'étais. Je ne veux juste pas que mon nom apparaisse ici, ni mon surnom.

-Tu es une victime.

-Pas aux yeux de la loi.

-Aux miens si. Ce n'étais pas toi que je voulais attraper. Mais tu vas bien, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Où es-tu ?

-Sur Terre. Je ne te dirais pas où, je prends déjà des risques en te contactant. Disons que je suis en sécurité et que j'ai accès à tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je vais devoir partir, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester trop longtemps, tu pourrais me retrouver. Je t'M toujours, L. »

Je déconnectais ensuite le réseau, puis effaçais mes traces. Je n'avais aucun doute dans le fait que Matt allait me griller, mais au moins je pouvais gagner du temps.

-Mello ne va pas apprécier le petit indice que tu lui laisse.

-La seule chose que j'indique, c'est avec qui je suis. Il ne sais pas où je suis.

L'adulte soupira mais me laissa faire. Après tout, il n'y pouvait rien si j'étais têtu.

(trait)

Une fois encore, le chapitre est court. Vous avez le droit de m'envoyer des tomates si vous voulez.


	22. Chapter 22

Je me suis apperçu que tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément les trois mangas dont je parle. Hors, il est nécessaire de connaître au moins les grandes lignes de deux d'entre eux, puisque l'intrigue tourne autour. Pour Death Note, ce n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, puisque seuls des personnages et des lieux seront mentionné, et les références seront expliqué en fin de chapitre dans ces cas-là.

**Résumé des mangas:** (Ils sont fait par mes soins, alors ne m'en veullez pas si il ne s'agit pas des résumés exact).

Kuroko no Basuke: Kuroko est un basketteur de première année au lycée qui vient d'un collège extrèmement fort dans ce sport. Dans ce collège, il y avait une équipe surnommé la Génération des Miracles, car les joueurs étaient capables de prouesses inimitables dans le domaines du basket, ils étaient des prodiges. On comptait cinq prodiges dans les documents officiels, mais ces cinq garçons reconnaissaient également un autre garçon, dont une rumeur parlait également: le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko décida en quittant le collège de battre chacun des génies grâce à une équipe jeune: celle du lycée Seirin. A partir de là, il commença à jouer des matches non plus avec, mais contre la Génération des Miracles.

Death Note: Yagami Raito (ou Light dans l'animé) est un lycée en dernière année tout à fait banal. Il a une sœur, sa mère est femme au foyer et son père est officier de police. Il est brillant et se trouve être premier national académique. Un jour, il voit tomber quelque chose du ciel. Lorsqu'il va voir de quoi il s'agit, il trouve un cahier avec marqué «Death Note». Il suffit d'y écrire un nom en pensant au visage de la personne pour que celle-ci meurt. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il décide de l'utiliser pour voir si c'est réel ou non. Il écrit donc le nom d'un criminel, et celui-ci meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le Shinigami a qui appartenait le Death Note apparaît, Raito a déjà tué énormément de criminels. La police décide alors de faire appel à L, le meilleur détective du monde, pour attraper celui qui est déjà surnomé «Kira» par la population. S'en suit une bataille entre L et Kira pour obtenir le contrôle du monde ou deffendre la Justice.

Tokyo Ghoule: Dans notre monde actuel, il y a deux sorte de créature au sommet: les humains et les goules. Celles-ci ce cachent et se fondent parmis les humains, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer ou enfermer. Kaneki Ken, un lycéen humain, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme et sort avec elle durant une journée. Mais le soir, elle tenta de le tuer pour le dévorer. Un accident survint alors, et la goule fut tué. Malheureusement, Kaneki était blessé, et les médecins greffèrent des organes de la goule pour le sauver. Il doit alors apprendre à vivre en tant que goule et non plus en tant qu'être humain.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

MissXYZ : J'ai attrapé le syndrôme AntoineDaniel, ne m'en veut pas trop. En plus, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite, parce que je rentre en formation et que je vais sûrement déménager, donc, pas d'internet un certain temps. Bref, juste des tomates, et pas le visage, sinon, je me mets en grève.

Lord Celestin : La suite est là, je ne sais pas si le chapitre est plus long que le précédent, mais au moins il est là. Et tu vas me faire rougir, voyons !

Tayaress : Merci beaucoup. Toi aussi, tu vas me faire rougir. Malheureusement, c'est vrai qu'il y a peu de chance de tomber par hasard sur cette fanfiction, contrairement à mes autres histoires. Je t'envoie la suite, comme tu peux le constater à l'instant.

**Disclamer:** Ni Tokyo Ghouls ni Death Note ni Kuroko no basuke ne sont à moi.

**Résumé:** Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agissait de ma famille. Venez decouvrir ma vie, depuis mon point de vue, le point de vue d'une goule.

**Juste moi**

**Chapitre 22: Kio**

Alors que je buvais tranquillement mon café, installé à mon bureau et réfléchissant à ce fameux journal, une furie blonde entra dans ma chambre. De toute évidence, Mello savait ce que j'avais fait.

-C'était vraiment trop te demander que de rester sage ? Ne pas faire de connerie, c'est possible, non ?

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, Monsieur le chef de la mafia ? Ne t'en fait, il ne nous retrouvera pas.

-J'espère bien, parce que sinon, je t'assure que tu vas le sentir passer ! Je t'avais dis non pour internet, je pensais que c'était clair ?

-En effet, mais je ne pense qu'un non t'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit.

Barbie mafia poussa un cri plein de frustration avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Je me permis de soupirer de soulagement seulement à ce moment-là. John, assit par terre à côté de mon lit, secoua la tête avec désespoir. Il devait penser qu'il me manquait cette chose appelé instinct de survie. Et il n'avait pas vraiment tord non plus, en fait. Puis, je remarquais une tête rousse à l'encadrement de la porte. Matt s'avança de quelques pas.

-A l'origine, on venait te dire qu'on avait trouvé ton frère.

-C'est vrai ? Où est-il ? Je pourrais le voir ? Il fait quoi ? Il va bien au moins ? Il mange correctement ?

-Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions, disons qu'il ne se trouve pas si loin de nous et que donc nous pourrons nous en occupé. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas. Si nous réussissons à le récupérer, tu pourras sans doute le voir, mais sinon, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, tu vois.

Je hochais la tête, heureux qu'ils sachent seulement où se trouvait Kio. Il me manquait horriblement depuis mon arrestation, et plus encore depuis que je me trouvais ici. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il serait bientôt avec moi. Le rouquin repartit à son tour, bien plus calmement que Mello avant lui. Je crois que je l'avais vraiment mis en colère, lui. Haussant les épaules, je décidais que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Mon frère avait été retrouver, c'était tout ce qui comptait maintenant.

/

Des hommes étaient partis ce matin, ils devaient aller chercher Ryukio. Je trépignais dans mon coin, impatient de savoir comment c'était déroulée la mission. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas décider de les manger ! Sinon, je risquais d'avoir du mal à le voir. John paraissait sur le point de m'étrangler, je ne tenait vraiment pas en place. Je n'écoutais rien de ce qu'il me disait, et passais mon temps à lui demander « dans combien de temps ils arrivent ? ».

-Bon, c'est l'heure de ton rendez-vous avec ton psy.

-T'es sûr ? On peut pas attendre Kio ? Je voudrais le lui présenter.

-Tu lui présentera demain, c'est tout. Allez, on y va !

John me traîna le long des couloirs jusqu'au bureau du psychiatre alors que je gémissais des phrases incompréhensible en me laissant choir au sol. Je fis alors office de serpillière tout le long du trajet. Une serpillière bruyante. Je reconnu rapidement la moquette puis les deux fauteuils, dont l'un était déjà occupé.

-Je vous attendais un peu plus tôt.

-Il a été infernal aujourd'hui. Vous avez cas lui poser la question.

Je me relevais pour me poster dans le second siège, bien droit et sagement attentif. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de mon vis-à-vis.

-Bien, Yuki, que se passe-t-il ?

-Mello va chercher mon frère aujourd'hui. Il a envoyé des hommes ce matin. J'ai hâte de le revoir, si vous saviez. On a passé plus de quinze ans ensemble, à vivre l'un pour l'autre. Mais en même temps, j'ai peur.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur ?

-Et si je le dégoûtais ?

-Pourquoi le dégoûterais-tu ?

-Vous savez, à cause de..._ça_...ce qu'il c'est passé _là-bas_. Il va plus m'aimer. Il va me trouver sale.

-Et toi ? Si tu penses qu'il va te trouver sale, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Que penses-tu de toi-même ?

-Je suis sale, et monstrueux.

-Non, tu ne dois pas penser ainsi. Tu sais, tu étais en position de faiblesse, drogué et affamé. Comment aurais-tu pu te défendre ? Ce n'es pas toi le monstre, ce sont ceux qui t'ont fait du mal.

-Non.

-Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons du temps pour travailler sur cela. As-tu penser à ce que je t'ai dis, à propos d'écrire un journal ?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben...ça fait un peu petite fille, non ?

-Tu sais, je sais de source sûre que Mello en tient un.

-Mauvais exemple, je le traite de fille à longueur de journée.

-Bien, dans ce cas, qui ne considère-tu pas comme une fille ?

-John ?

-Et bien lui aussi, il tient un journal. Un journal dans lequel il relate toutes ses journées. Tu sais, si tu le fais en y mettant tes ressentis à toi, ce ne sera pas un journal de fille, mais celui d'un jeune homme. Nous sommes d'accord ?

-Je...crois.

-Alors, tu pense le faire ?

-Oui, je vais essayer. Mais...bon, je sais pas, de toute façon, aujourd'hui, je suis pas d'humeur à parler. Je peux y aller ?

-Ton frère arrivera à l'heure où il doit arriver, pas avant.

-Mais c'était maintenant ?

-Vas-y, je te vois demain, nous discuterons mieux quand tu auras vu ton frère.

Je me sauvais de la salle sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase, trop impatient. Je fonçais dans les couloirs, me dirigeant vers le « bureau » de Mello, voulant lui demander où en était la mission de récupération de Kio. Je défonçais presque les portes en entrant, pour me figer sur place. Là, devant moi, se trouvait mon double, mon sosie parfait.

-Kio...

/

Ne me tuez pas, vous avez besoin de moi, quoi qu'il arrive, pour mener à bien cette histoire. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Une review ?


End file.
